En lo Profundo del Bosque
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Un bosque aterrador de ambiente enfermizo,oscuras criaturas,y en cuyas profundidades la hechizada bestia mas temida residía pero es hogar de un joven inocente de gran corazón que será el único capaz de salvarles de su miseria capi final lemon
1. la leyenda del bosque

Hola holaaaaaaa, bien mis queridos lectores es un placer para mi traerles esta nueva historia como siempre salida de la nada (Jubi: Mentira! Te inspiraste en la bella y la bestia y en Zelda!_ jinjuriki: Cállate Perra!) cof cof* bueno como les decía… admito que esto no seria posible si no fuera por la ayuda de mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo! Ella es mi beta (la mas gruñona de todas pero bueno cof cof*) y es un orgullo para mi decirles que ella es nada mas ni nada menos que Aedora-chan! Única como ella sola y cariñosa a su manera (siiii muy a su manera) y como se que se merece lo mejor también les invito a que pasen a leer la historia que ella misma esta escribiendo! "La luna, el cielo estrellado y la tierra apresada" anímense que es su primer fic y como somos todos una comunidad tenemos que darle una oportunidad ne? Jejeje

Se que tengo que continuar con "Mi Mascota Naruto" pero les aseguro que mi beta Aedora-chan y yo les aremos entrega del ultimo capi en la máxima brevedad posible ^_^ es una promesa

Sin nada más que decir disfruten pues de la lectura

Se agradecen reviews

* * *

><p>.<p>

En lo Profundo del Bosque

.

Hace muchos años, cuando el hombre y la naturaleza aun convivían en armonía, cuando las casas eran de madera y los caminos de tierra, los animales andaban libres por el bosque y altos castillos se alzaban imponentes de fina piedra, vivió una vez un joven, hijo de la honorable nobleza del reino del fuego, apuesto y orgulloso, inteligente y valiente, era el mozo más anhelado por las señoritas de alcurnia, la viva envidia de los caballeros, y desgraciadamente el ser con el corazón mas desalmado

Un día, cuando el joven, desobedeciendo a las ordenes de su padre, El Rey, se interno en lo profundo del bosque del sur, lugar prohibido y temido por la gran cantidad de brujas y espantos que ocultaba, se encontró con una anciana de lo más andrajosa, de sucio cabello desteñido y arrugada piel, ropas de harapos remendados y hediondos, manos huesudas de uñas amarillentas, largas y rotas. La mujer, de pie a un lado del sendero pidió, sin levantar la vista, una limosna al príncipe viajero, pero éste, asqueado por el aspecto de la mujer, decidió ignorarla, espoleando su negro corcel, continuó internándose en lo profundo del tétrico bosque, dispuesto a encontrar aventuras y así probar su valentía. Pero el príncipe era ingenuo, aquel bosque estaba prohibido, prohibido no solo porque estaba lleno de malignas criaturas, sino porque estaba encantado, todo aquel que entrase, jamás podría salir, y al caer la noche, sin importar cuanto buscó la salida, el príncipe jamás encontró manera de escapar

Hay quienes afirman que la anciana del sendero es la única que puede permitirte salir de aquél prohibido lugar, por ello pedía limosna, unas simples monedas bastaban para pagar la salida, sin embargo, ésta solo se presenta una vez, después, será imposible encontrarla, pues ella ya habrá desaparecido...

Del príncipe no se volvió a saber mas, el reino del fuego estuvo de luto un mes entero, en el cual su familia mandó a cercar el bosque encantado, para que así nunca nadie pudiera quedar atrapado en su espesura jamás

Los años pasaron, las estaciones iban y venían, nuevas personas llegaban al reino en busca de oportunidades de vida, y entre esas personas, una joven pareja decidió entonces alojarse en el reino del fuego, a las faldas del castillo, la creciente capital. Un humilde herrero, de hábiles manos y mirada tenaz, y su amada y joven esposa, de fuerte carácter y manos precisas, costurera era ella, de las mejores. Juntos formaron una familia, y pese al esfuerzo lograron tener su propia casa, sembradío y granja, tras unos años la dicha les bendijo con la llegada de un niño a la familia, un auténtico tesoro que inmediatamente se convirtió en la luz de los ojos de ambos padres, se desvivían por darle lo mejor, y aunque no tenían mucho el pequeño creció adorando a sus padres y agradeciéndoles todo lo que le daban iluminándolo todo con su hermosa sonrisa y su carisma, y fue perfecto, por muchos años fue perfecto. Hasta que un día, cuando Naruto, hijo de tan feliz familia, cumplió los ocho años de edad algo terrible sucedió

La gran nación del fuego entró en guerra con el país del rayo, la situación fue imposible de controlar y en menos de lo que se esperaba la destrucción estaba a las puertas de la capital, arrasando con todos, el fuego consumiendo las casas, los soldados mutilando hombres, mujeres y niños, saqueando, destruyendo, echando abajo estatuas y templos, en una sola noche de fuego y caos, la capital del país del fuego fue reducida a la nada

Sin embargo, algunos lograron escapar. Minato, el humilde herrero al ver a los soldados a las puertas de la ciudadela, corrió a casa, tomo a su mujer e hijo, y salio con ellos sobre la montura de su único caballo, el pánico y el fuego hacían difícil atravesar las calles, Minato tenia que tirar muy fuerte de las riendas del caballo para obligarlo a avanzar cuando este se asustaba, poniendo en peligro de caer al niño y la mujer

-¡Corran! ¡Kushina, saca a Naruto de aquí! - gritaba él comprándole tiempo a su amada familia, batiéndose a muerte contra un par de hombres del país del Rayo

-Mamá ¿Qué haces? ¡No nos podemos ir sin papa! ¡Regresa!

Pero no importó cuánto lloro, Kushina estaba dispuesta a salvar a su hijo costara lo que costara, ordenó al caballo correr a todo galope, pidiendo salvación a su esposo y ahogándose en la aflicción al saberse perseguida por oscuros jinetes en las vastas praderas llenas de humaredas, consumiéndose en las llamas. La desesperación por escapar la llevo hasta los límites de la enrejada del bosque del sur, aquel sitio tan lleno de peligro, prohibido y aislado por tan altas paredes de fuerte reja metálica, sin más a donde ir, frente a las encadenadas puertas del sendero descontinuo madre e hijo se vieron delante de tres jinetes bajando de sus monturas con espadas y ballestas en mano, dispuestos a matarlos allí mismo. Kushina, la hábil costurera, sacando a relucir su fuerte carácter y temple de madre, decidió enfrentarse a aquellos hombres solo armada con un simple cuchillo que su amado esposo se había encargado de forjar solo para ella

-Naruto, cielo quiero que corras y te escondas, mami tiene cosas de que hablar con estos caballeros... - la sonrisa mitad creída, mitad triste que le dedico a su pequeño fue suficiente para obligar al niño a obedecer

No se atrevió a mirar atrás cuando el grito de guerra de su madre se dejo oír en el espacio seguido del chirriar del metal y el soplido de las hojas de las espadas al atravesar el aire. Recorrió a caballo todo el borde del bosque, buscando con insistencia una apertura por la cual poder escabullirse, pero fue imposible, aquella enrejada estaba hecha para impedir el paso, y ya cansado de tanto montar, ordenó al caballo detenerse

Consumido por el agotamiento, la preocupación, el temor y la impotencia se dejo caer frente a la pared metálica, dejándose cautivar unos segundos por la vista de aquel bosque, tan profundo y espeso que sentía que lo llamaba. Escuchó al caballo relinchar asustado antes de lanzarse a la carrera desbocado, alertándolo del peligro, no muy lejos de allí, un jinete se acercaba a toda velocidad, apuntándole con una ballesta, el niño asustado retrocedió hasta tocar los barrotes, temblando de miedo, viendo acercarse al jinete

- Por aquí...- escuchó en un susurro obligándolo a girar la cara a un lado para ver de quien se trataba pero no halló a nadie - por aquí...- repitió la voz, Esta vez Naruto vio hacia abajo, un pequeño zorro le sonreía con sus dientes puntiagudos visibles, achicando los ojos engañosos y de poco fiar - por aquí...- repitió por ultima vez antes de traspasar la reja sin esfuerzo por un agujero escavado en la tierra y perderse en lo profundo del bosque

Sin tener muchas opciones, el niño se lanzo hacia el hoyo en la tierra, raspando sus palmas y rodillas, esforzándose por cruzar la enrejada antes de que el jinete lograra enfocarle con la ballesta. Cuando estuvo de pie al otro lado, se hecho a correr con todo lo que su pequeño y cansado cuerpo tenía, sentía un miedo enorme, pero no se detenía, conforme avanzaba el bosque se oscurecía, la noche callo rápidamente y el sonido de malignos entes se escuchaban allá en las sombras

El graznido de un cuervo posado en una baja rama le llamó la atención, sus ojos rojos no se despegaban de él, moviendo la cabeza constantemente, estudiándolo. Sin más decidió buscar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche, aun estando en el país del fuego un lugar tan siniestro como lo era aquél bosque era cubierto de nieve por su gélida atmósfera, los copos blancos comenzaban a caer, dejando una curiosa capa de nevado sobre las ropas del niño

Ya pasado unas horas de la caída de la noche, el rugido hambriento de bestias le alertó, un aullido estridente penetró sus tímpanos, seguido de múltiples sombras que se escabullían en la oscuridad directo hacia el, asustado y sabiéndose perseguido por aquellos malignos lobos de ojos rojizos como el rubí, Naruto corrió hacia el mismísimo corazón del bosque, ahí donde, las demás criaturas sabían, vivía el ser más poderoso y aterrador que jamás haya pisado el lugar

Casi asfixiándose, agotado por la carrera, el pequeño tropezó con unas raíces ocultas en la nieve, y sintiéndose incapaz de continuar miró a sus espaldas como la jauría entera se detenía espantada antes de salir corriendo presurosa. Confundido, pero más que todo agotado, se dejo caer enteramente en la nieve, abandonándose a la inconsciencia

Cuando la luna alcanzó su punto más alto en el cielo la silueta de una criatura se dejó ver por fin cerca de donde el niño se hallaba, ya cubierto por una considerable capa de nieve. Dos largos y oscuros dedos, armados con puntiagudas garras, fueron colocados delante de la nariz y boca del pequeño, asegurándose así que seguía vivo, prontamente el desconocido tomo al niño en brazos y cruzo con él, el bosque

Cuando Naruto volvió en si, viendo a duras penas a través de la bruma que cubría sus ojos por la fiebre, pudo notar el resplandor característico de una hoguera y las cosas típicas del interior de una humilde casucha, noto un ligero olor a comida pero no estaba realmente seguro, sus sentidos estaban pésimos, ni siquiera pudo incorporarse en un intento por saber en donde estaba

-no te levantes...- le ordeno una gruesa y profunda voz desde algún rincón de la habitación, pero por alguna razón en lugar de sentir miedo se sintió confiado, ya no estaba solo, lentamente el sueño se apoderó del pequeño hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido

El dueño de la misteriosa voz salio entonces de su escondite, cubierto por la oscuridad y las danzantes sombras que el fuego arrojaba a su alrededor, ocultando así su apariencia. Con calma, tratando de hacerlo lo mas delicadamente posible la bestia acomodo mejor al niño en el revuelto nido de telas y hierbas que había hecho como cama, lo arropo bien y tomó su temperatura, la fiebre le subía, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Suspirando con pesar tomo una decisión, poseía las plantas correctas y ya había preparado una infusión para la fiebre, pero antes el pequeño debía comer algo, para ello había hecho una sopa, aquella que se encontraba en el fuego y cuyo olor inundaba la habitación, tenia que despertarlo, pero temía que al ver su apariencia el niño se asustara y saliera corriendo espantado. Un nuevo suspiro y procedió a tomar al rubio en sus brazos, bien envuelto en las mantas, algo viejas y desgastadas, se acercó al fuego tomo un poco de sopa en un pequeño cuenco y lo dejo cerca para que enfriara, lentamente cuidando de no cortar con sus garras la piel, toco una de las acaneladas mejillas del niño, buscando despertarlo, a los pocos segundos los pequeños ojos de color azul fueron abriéndose, intentando enfocar algo

- Toma...- le dijo la bestia, pasándole el cuenco

La criatura permaneció inmóvil todo el tiempo, viendo como el niño casi automáticamente llevaba el envase a sus rosados labios y tomaba la sopa más dormido que despierto, al verlo terminar tomó el cuenco y le acercó un frasco, previamente tomado con uno de sus extensores miembros, que contenía la infusión para la fiebre, sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando el pequeño arrugo la nariz ante el sabor amargo del remedio, minutos después, estaba nuevamente dormido en sus brazos, acurrucándose tembloroso contra su cuerpo, respirando entrecortado por la fiebre

Algo se removió en su pecho, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano, y mucho menos interactuaba con el, le daba cierto cosquilleo agradable sentir el calor que desprendía ese niño, una sincera sensación de alegría, algo que muchos siglos atrás había dejado de sentir. Decidió pues dormir, ya se hacía de día y la luz del sol no debía de darle, regresó a la improvidaza cama y se acomodó con el pequeño para descansar

Para cuando Naruto volvió a despertar era nuevamente de noche, toda la estancia estaba a oscuras pero eso no le impidió ver bien, desde muy pequeño había ocupado una vista excelente, sus padres se lo habían dicho unas cuantas veces, así pudo ver claramente la figura que a su lado dormitaba, se quedó unos segundos confundido, ¿qué hacia el allí?, ¿en donde estaban sus padres? Recordó con pesar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, inconscientemente se arrimó por completo a la criatura, aforrándose a ella dolido por su perdida sin darse cuenta que lentamente el otro despertaba

Se sorprendió mucho al sentir los brazos del niño rodeándole, abrazándose a él como si fuera lo único que le quedara, era obvio que no había visto su apariencia, de lo contrario ya habría huido espantado, esperó unos minutos inmóvil aguardando el momento en que el pequeño se calmara pero este parecía mas desesperado conforme pasaba el tiempo, dudando de sus acciones, estiró un brazo para rodearlo sintiendo como ello parecía ayudar, el llanto fue deteniéndose hasta que finalmente Naruto tuvo el valor suficiente de ver directamente a la cara a aquella criatura, tenía la cuenca de los ojos negra y la pupila roja, la piel oscura de un gris contaminado pero peculiarmente suave, el cabello largo abandonado al descuido, liso y espeso, los labios de tono púrpura enmarcando unos colmillos puntiagudos, a pesar de ello al rubio se le hizo el rostro más perfecto, con el perfil hermoso, los pómulos ligeramente resaltados y la nariz recta, algo que inmediatamente notó fue la energía de sus ojos, tan tristes...

Dio un gracioso bote cuando una de las manos de la bestia le repasó las mejillas para borrar las lágrimas, viendo también las largas garras que cuidadosamente se deslizaban sobre su piel para no lastimarlo. Sonrió cuando se percató como tragaba saliva nervioso, aquella criatura no sabía si le agradaba del todo y para demostrarle que no temía de su físico alargo sus manitos para tocarle el rostro, repasando cada una de sus facciones, la bestia se dejó mansa, sintiendo agradecida las primeras caricias que jamás había sentido y le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que bajo la cabeza embelesado por los mimos, dejando así a la vista los ligeramente largos cuernecillos negros que tenía escondido entre el pelo apuntando hacia atrás

-¿Cómo te llamas?- escuchó la voz del niño, obligándolo a regresar a la realidad, con duda miro al pequeño a los ojos, ese azul tan puro...

-Sa-sasuke... - dijo con poca firmeza, llevaba siglos sin decir su nombre, el pequeño sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y extendiendo una de sus manos

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto conocerte Sasuke - la bestia sonrió extendiendo su mano para tomar la más chica

Posteriormente las cosas fueron un completo remolino de cambios en la vida de ambos, Naruto tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir con Sasuke, la bestia rey del bosque, aquella que le había salvado y con quien estaba profundamente agradecido, tenía prohibido salir de la casucha sin la compañía de Sasuke, según él había demasiados peligros afuera como para arriesgarse, hacía la limpieza voluntariamente, se notaba que allí jamás se había aseado, ayudaba a hacer la comida y salía con su guardián a recolectar alimentos, pese a la falta que le hacia su familia trataba de ser fuerte y siempre que se sentía abatido bastaba que Sasuke le abrazase, él por algún motivo le tranquilizaba y confortaba y estaba feliz de estar con el, no le importó en lo más mínimo su apariencia, luego tuvo la oportunidad de verlo bien, su cara no era la única poseedora de aquella peculiar piel gris, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ella, tenía unas alas de un parecido aterrador a dos manos humanas repletas de escalofriantes dedos con sendas garras, de vez en cuando le veía tomar cosas con escurridizas serpientes que brotaban de su espalda pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia, se había percatado que tanto las deformes alas como el cuerpo de su bestia era suave y liso, ligeramente cálidos y muy reconfortantes cuando era tomado entre aquellas enormes alas, solía dormirse entre ellas por horas mientras Sasuke meditaba o había alguna excursión, le encantaba y el no parecía molestarse, de hecho una vez que veía al hiperactivo rubio correr hacia el sonreía ligeramente y dejaba abiertas sus alas para atraparlo cuando buscaba saltarle a la espalda

A Sasuke la llegada de Naruto fue lo mejor que le hubiera pasado desde que tenía memoria, si bien que no era divertido que sus oídos fueran torturados por su incesante parloteo se acostumbro rápidamente al punto de echarlo de menos cuando salía por las noches a cazar, también tuvo que hacerse a la idea de vivir con la preocupación, el bosque embrujado no era lugar para un niño, temía que se lastimara cuando corría por ahí buscando provisiones, que se cayera, que alguna planta o rama le raspara las piernas o los brazos, que algún animal lo suficientemente estúpido para ignorarlo le atacara, no quería que le pasara nada malo, para Sasuke, Naruto se convirtió rápidamente en su pequeño y frágil tesoro, lo más valioso que tenia en su desdichada existencia y no quería que por nada del mundo algo lo separara de el. Se esmeraba por buscarle la mejor comida, las sedas mas suaves para su ropa, las flores más hermosas para alegrarle, todo valía la pena pues la carita de ensueño que tenia al ver lo que le daba no tenia comparación. Agradeció que no le asustara su apariencia, le trataba como a un igual y aunque en un principio se preocupo, notaba a Naruto verle fijamente en muchas ocasiones, pero luego se dio cuenta, el pequeño hacía lo mismo con todo aquello que le llamara la atención, veía las cosas fijamente, apreciando cada detalle, todo lo estudiaba, todo lo tocaba, su curiosidad inocente incluso llegó a darle un par de sustos, como la vez en que el rubio se alejó de su lado en una de sus incursiones, solo un par de segundos que lo perdió de vista y el pequeño había desaparecido, se alteró mucho, lo busco en un instante y ya el pequeño se había alejado lo suficiente como para que un sucio lobo le estuviera acechando, sintió la ira apoderarse de el, y antes de que Naruto viese algo, el maldito can permanecía rajado de cabo a rabo muchos metros bajo tierra, dispuesto a darle una severa regañina al niño vio como este corría hacia él feliz de la vida portando entre sus manos un ramillete de flores púrpura, se las enseño y empezó a parlotear de lo hermosas que eran, no tuvo corazón para reclamarle nada y en lugar de eso le pidió que no se alejara y lo cargo protectoramente entre sus alas el resto del viaje para prevenir que se alejara nuevamente

Los meses pasaron y Naruto pidió a su amada bestia que le dejara ir a echar un vistazo a su antiguo hogar, quería saber cómo estaba su familia, cosa que siempre tuvo presente. Sasuke entendió, pero temía que una vez que el niño saliera del bosque éste ya no quisiera regresar

- Solo quiero saber si mis papis están bien, luego regresare y me llevarás a aquel prado que me dijiste está lleno de flores. ¡Me lo prometiste!

Con tan simples palabras la bestia acepto el trato y ayudó al niño a salir del bosque, la idea principal era que le acompañara a la enrejada y le permitiera cruzar para que así fuera al pueblo a ver a sus padres mientras Sasuke esperaba, pero la bestia se sintió morir al ver a su pequeño tesoro alejarse entre los prados fuera de la enrejada del bosque, tenía prohibido salir de aquel hechizado lugar, pero eso no evito que siguiera a su niño, inmediatamente el hechizo maldito que lo rodeaba se efectuó apenas cruzo la enrejada, transformándolo completamente en bestia, un ser similar a un lobo enorme, de pelaje negro, cuernos y alas deformes, dentadura temible y grandes zarpas. Corrió hacia el rubio que al verlo no tardo en reconocerlo, sintiéndose nuevamente feliz por no ser juzgado por su apariencia la bestia permitió que el niño subiera a su lomo y volando llegaron a la capital, estaba casi reconstruida, las personas se esforzaban para que su amado pueblo regresara a sus días de gloria y ello alegro a Naruto, pero no había señal de sus padres y tristemente se dio cuenta que los había perdido definitivamente, pidió a Sasuke regresar y la bestia le complació, transformándose en semihumano tan pronto estuvieron en el bosque, dejó a Naruto descansar todo el día, mimándolo y brindándole todo su apoyo, sentía su corazón contraerse cuando los sollozos del pequeño aumentaban, pero no pudo hacer mucho, el niño necesitaba desahogarse y él le dejo abrazándolo en todo momento

Un par de días después el pequeño había hecho aparecer su entusiasmo de siempre, las cosas retomaron su rutina y la bestia agradeció que su tesoro se recuperara

Los años trascurrieron volando y las cosas habían cambiado mucho, incluso un lugar tan tenebroso como el bosque encantado se había llenado de alegría con el resplandeciente sol que era Naruto, las criaturas del bosque le querían mucho, incluso los lobos y las quimeras le tenían cierto aprecio por lo que nunca le atacaban, los viejos y secos árboles, escuchando las risas del chico se alegraban también y una primavera echaron hojas, flores y hasta frutos, el congelado riachuelo que atravesaba el bosque era ahora un gran caudal de agua cristalina y pura llena de peces y en cuyas orillas los animales vivían a gusto, las plumas de las aves se tiñeron de sus olvidados colores e incluso se atrevieron a cantar arriesgando su desusada afinación, las abejas ya no tenían que esforzarse demasiado para hacer miel, las flores nacían por doquier y su trabajo se lo dedicaban al rubio pues éste cada cierto tiempo les pedía un poco y ellas con gusto le entregaban su miel, esmerándose para que fuera la mas dulce solo para el, los animales pequeños se atrevían a salir de sus madrigueras cuando Naruto caminaba cerca de estas y le seguían contentos alegrándose cuando cantaba, incluso Sasuke la bestia rey del bosque salía de día sin chistar demasiado solo para reposar junto a su adorado tesoro frente al río, acomodado en las piernas del rubio, sintiendo como éste le acariciaba el cabello, trenzándoselo o llenándoselo de flores, no le importaba, le gustaba ser mimado por Naruto y ciertamente todo el bosque brillaba gracias a el

El chico había crecido mucho, ya no era el adorable niño pequeño, ahora era un bello joven de delicada apariencia, su cabello había crecido pero lo cortaba para no descuidarlo, sus hebras de oro eran regaladas a las hadas y ellas felices le agradecían su obsequio con bellas prendas, sus ojos brillaban mas y su sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa que era capaz de contentar al duende mas cascarrabias. Su voz ya no era chillona como Sasuke solía pensar, era dulce y melódica y al cantar todas las criaturas se acercaban, tolerándose entre ellas con tal de oírlo, solía pasar horas con su bestia en los prados de flores, junto a las ninfas que le enseñaban a tejer coronas de flores, le encantaba bañarse en las aguas del río, aquellas que adquiriendo vida propia procuraban no estar demasiado frías para que su hermoso visitante no se resfriara, junto a las nutrias y cisnes que habían migrado hasta allí por la hermosura creciente del bosque. Era piadoso, todos sabían que si necesitabas ayuda podrías ir con Naruto, el te curaría y acompañaría hasta que estuvieras mejor, haría que otras criaturas le ayudaran, así fuera un lobo, el rubio podía hacer que los espíritus de bosque le ayudaran a curarlo, o así fuera una alegre hada conseguía que los cascarrabias duendes le prestaran sus hierbas para curarla

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Sasuke sentía que se enamoraba más y más de su tesoro, sentía su pecho lleno cuando éste le tocaba, cuando corría a sus brazos para abrazarlo o le besaba con cariño la frente para que durmiera a gusto por las noches, trataba de no sentir celos cuando todo ser vivo del bosque le colmaba de atenciones, pues sabía que Naruto le amaba a el por encima de todas ellos. Y así el bosque fue embelleciéndose, sin que nadie notara como la enrejada que le cercaba se iba oxidando, deteriorándose, lentamente rompiéndose pues el hechizo que la mantenía firme con la miseria del bosque, estaba flaqueando cada vez que éste se hacía más y más bello hasta que finalmente un día parte de la reja cayó, el bosque siguió creciendo y la cerca quedo enterrada bajo nuevos árboles y flores dejando una apertura considerable

Una tarde de primavera, un joven cazador aventurero llego a caballo a la zona del bosque libre de la reja, curioso por ver aquel nuevo entorno jamás explorado, bajó de su montura y con arco y flecha se metió en aquél territorio esperando atrapar unas cuantas liebres o tal ver gansos, un jabalí o un ciervo no estaría mal y sin más se internó en el bosque

Cerca del río, Naruto en compañía de las ninfas del agua hablaba de cómo hacer un hermoso arreglo con flores de nenúfar cuando inesperadamente, Kyubi, el astuto zorro que le había ayudado a escapar del soldado tantos años atrás, Nibi, la mágica gata montesa, e Ichibi, el regordete mapache testarudo y chillón, llegaron corriendo a su lado para tratar de llevárselo a la casa de la bestia Rey y ponerle a salvo

- Un cazador!- chilló Nibi, jaloneándose las orejas

- No había entrado uno en muchísimos años, Chiiiiiiiii! - Ichibi brinco sobre las piernas del rubio, aprovechando la situación y sonriendo triunfal cuando consiguió que el chico lo tomara en brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho

- Tenemos que llevarte con Sasuke, mocoso... - gruño Kyubi, disputándose un puesto entre los brazos de Naruto junto al mapache

- ¿Un cazador? ¿Qué es un cazador?- pregunto inocente el joven poniendo en evidencia lo poco que vivió con los humanos

- Es como un lobo!- chilló Nibi nuevamente, tirando de la cola de Ichibi para que se separara del rubio

- ¡Oye!- reclamó un lobo que reposaba a un lado del humano vigilándolo como la bestia rey le había pedido

- Tranquilo Kakashi - le dijo Naruto acariciando al can entre las plateadas orejas- si un cazador es como un lobo, entonces es una criatura poco social pero amigable no?

- ¡Oye!- volvía a quejarse el lobo

Cada vez más cerca, el cazador encontró un claro y un río en cuyas orillas se encontraba un grupo de animales y lo que parecía ser un espíritu de la luz, de cabellos dorados y piel canela resplandeciendo al sol, vestido de cedas blancas que transparentaban su figura, muy hermoso, sería un gran trofeo, tenso el arco con la flecha, apuntando primero al lobo plateado que sentado junto al espíritu se dejaba acariciar manso, luego enfocó a las ninfas hechas de agua que apoyadas en la orilla del río veían divertida la discusión de tres pequeños animales que se discutían un lugar entre los brazos del espíritu, por último apunto a la espalda del mismo, retrocediendo un poco más la mano que aguantaba la flecha dispuesto a disparar

Inesperadamente sintió la respiración de un animal grande a sus espaldas, la sombra del mismo cerniéndose enorme sobre el cazador, no tuvo tiempo de girar cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida que lo mandaba a volar haciendo que la flecha se disparara del arco sin cuidado, el proyectil viajó por el aire antes de terminar traspasando el hombro de Naruto, dejándole un agujero en este, la sangre se regó hacia todos lados, bañando las blancas ropas del joven, el pasto e incluso el agua del río y como si de apagar un candil se tratase, el sol desapareció, el trinar de las aves se detuvo, las ninfas de agua chillaron al probar la sangre en las aguas del río desapareciendo dolidas, el pasto se marchito y todas las bestias del bosque chillaron furiosas al sentir el olor de la sangre de su amado sol

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Nibi corriendo hacia el joven que permanecía tirado en el suelo…

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen reviews! Y recuerden Aedora-chan (que me tiene bajo amenaza TT_TT, nah mentira XD) espera también un reviews suyo en su fic, sayoooo hasta el siguiente capi!<p> 


	2. el despertar de los celos

Lamento la demora, una semana es una semana pero publicare todos los domingos, aunque dudo que salgan muchos chap, un agradecimiento a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review, y por favor todos los que pasen a leer no tengan miedo de dejarme uno, los e respondido todos al final, bien sin nada mas que decir a leer!

* * *

><p><em>Inesperadamente sintió la respiración de un animal grande a sus espaldas, la sombra del mismo cerniéndose enorme sobre el cazador, no tuvo tiempo de girar cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida que lo mandaba a volar haciendo que la flecha se disparara del arco sin cuidado, el proyectil viajó por el aire antes de terminar traspasando el hombro de Naruto, dejándole un agujero en este, la sangre se regó hacia todos lados, bañando las blancas ropas del joven, el pasto e incluso el agua del rio y como si de apagar un candil se tratase, el sol desapareció, el trinar de las aves se detuvo, las ninfas de agua chillaron dolidas al probar la sangre en las aguas del rio desapareciendo dolidas, el pasto se marchito y todas las bestias del bosque chillaron furiosas al sentir el olor de la sangre de su amado sol<em>

_- ¡Naruto! - chilló Nibi corriendo hacia el joven que permanecía tirado en el suelo_

.

En lo Profundo del Bosque

.

El cazador se incorporó de la sacudida de la que había sido víctima, sacando una nueva flecha de su carcaj en la espalda y tensándola contra el arco apuntando a la bestia que le había atacado, se sorprendió al no verla, miro hacia donde debería estar el espíritu de luz, y fue allí que la vio, era una bestia enorme, de piel gris y alas deformes, cuernos, garras y colmillos, pero a pesar de su aspecto aterrador no pudo explicar cómo fue tan delicado y gentil al momento de tomar al espíritu entre sus brazos y acariciarlo para que despertara, se impactó al verle derramar lágrimas de sangre y llamar una y otra vez al espíritu, y cuando no consiguió despertarlo levantó violentamente la cabeza rugiendo ensordecedoramente, en respuesta, las demás criaturas del bosque emergieron lentamente de entre los árboles mirando al cazador como si el verdadero monstruo allí fuera el

- Vas a pagarlo muy caro desgraciado - rugió una quimera raspando la tierra con sus garras

- ¡De estas no Sales Vivo!- aulló un lobo negro siendo seguido por los demás miembros de su manada

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - lloró esta vez una lechuza que volaba sobre su cabeza

- Si a Naruto le pasa algo me encargare de que sufras lentamente - dijo Kyubi transformándose en un enorme zorro de nueve colas

Las acusaciones se alzaron por encima del entendimiento del asustado cazador quien no sabía a cuál de tantas bestias tenía que apuntar con su flecha

- ¡Eres un sucio humano sin corazón, yo mismo te lo sacare y me lo comeré! - dijo un duende agitando su garrote y pasándose malvadamente la lengua por sus puntiagudos dientes

Las ramas de los árboles crujieron y todos vieron como la madera se retorcía hasta que formaban rostros algo deformes, rostros que expresaban un enorme disgusto, las plantas también estaban furiosas

- ¡Chiiiii A Él!- chilló Ichibi agrandando su tamaño hasta parecer un oso y abalanzándose así todos contra el joven que ya había salido corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas

Paso cerca del panal de abejas cuyo enjambre ya lo esperaba para perseguirlo y aguijonearlo un buen tramo, corrió por el campo de flores que las ninfas y hadas furiosas se habían encargado de armar con espinas afiladas, raspándose y cortándose las piernas, recibió la lluvia de bellotas, cerezas y piñas que las ardillas le lanzaban, los picotazos de los pájaros, los cornazos de los ciervos, las espinas del puercoespín, los zarpazos de los linces, hasta que sin poder correr más termino atrapado contra un peñasco y tras él las bestias listas para atacar, pensaba que le había llegado la hora, no entendía como por matar a una sola criatura todo el bosque le quisiera destruir

A un solo paso estaba de recibir el ataque de las bestias cuando el susurro del viento trajo consigo el canto mágico que solo el sol del bosque era capaz de entonar, todas las criaturas se quedaron en su sitio apreciando la música, dejando al cazador muy confundido, lentamente la voz se fue haciendo más audible hasta que, de entre los árboles apareció la Bestia rey portando en sus brazos el cuerpo del joven rubio, su canto era lento y dulce calmando así los ánimos, tenía el hombro cubierto de sedas de hada, bajo el cual se notaban hierbas curativas de elfos, sus ropas aun manchadas de sangre traía dolor a todo aquel que las mirara, el canto poco a poco se detuvo hasta que todo quedo en silencio

- Amigos... Por favor, dejadle en paz - pidió con una sonrisa algo casada, la herida en su brazo le afectaba

- ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado!- reclamó Iruka, el lobo café de instintos paternales

- ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así! - dijo esta vez Sakura el hada de las flores revoloteando cerca de Naruto, su polvillo rosa resplandeciendo a su paso

- Pero tampoco es justo que castiguen su error de esa forma - respondió sereno viendo al cazador infinitamente lastimado - por favor os lo ruego, dejad esto en manos de Sasuke...

Todos asintieron y a una señal de la gran bestia, las quimeras tomaron al cazador, arrastrándolo hasta quedar arrodillado frente al él, otra señal y todos desaparecían dentro del bosque a regañadientes

- A partir de ahora pagaras tu error con trabajo, no tendrás derecho a nada y solo podrás marcharte hasta que lo crea prudente, agradece que Naruto se ha apiadado de ti, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto - el cazador temblaba ante las palabras de la bestia, pero se atrevió a levantar la vista para ver lo que él creyó era un espíritu de la luz

Era un joven, menor que él, de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, de bella apariencia e inmenso corazón, el chico le regalo una sonrisa que le tranquilizó e hizo suspirar

- Dime tu nombre cazador- pidió amablemente

- G-gaara...

- Bien Gaara, esfuérzate...- dijo cerrando los ojos para quedar dormido en brazos de su amada bestia

El pelirrojo cazador no pudo contener el impulso de extender la mano e intentar tocar a aquel bello joven, pero antes de rozarlo una serpiente salida de la nada le atrapó la muñeca, exprimiéndosela dolorosamente con rabia

-No te atrevas sucio humano...- le advirtió Sasuke entre dientes ordenándole a la serpiente apretar el agarre haciendo gruñir al cazador - no toques con tus asquerosas manos al sol del bosque...

Los siguientes días fueron los más peculiares en la historia del bosque, todos los días las criaturas iban a la casucha en donde vivían Naruto y Sasuke, para obsequiarles alimentos o regalos, no faltó habitante por visitarlos, era un acto de solidaridad que los animales nunca habían tomado antes, Naruto se los agradecía enormemente y gracias a tantos cuidados se recupero enseguida

Las cosas no eran tan brillantes para Gaara el cazador, cada día las bestias más fieras, a órdenes de Sasuke, le vigilaban para que hiciera cada encomienda que el bosque requiriera, cuando no estaba liberando las aguas del río de ramas y hojas en estado de descomposición, acompañada la tarea claro de chorros de agua y bolas de lodo que cada tanto las ninfas o las nutrias le arrojaban resentidas, tenia que retirar las piedras más grandes de los prados y posteriormente plantar semillas de flores para que así Naruto se alegrara, tenía que recolectar la montaña de bellotas, cerezas y piñas que le habían arrojado el día que llego y que ahora estorbaban en el camino, asear las cuevas de los troles, una tarea de por demás desagradable y humillante teniendo en cuenta lo asquerosos que eran aquellas criaturas, debía de ayudar a las hadas a arrancar malezas de sus jardines y cultivos

En algunas ocasiones podía ver a Naruto corretear por el bosque, cantando junto al río y tejiendo cestas de fibra junto a las ninfas, impresionado veía como acariciaba a los lobos y como le rascaba la cabeza a las quimeras, cómo feliz ayudaba a los duendes cascarrabias a sembrar sus conucos o como ayudaba a los heridos, cuando visitaba a las abejas estas zumbaban emocionadas y prácticamente le arrancaban el tarro de vidrio que el chico tenia entre las manos para pedirles miel, ellas mismas le entregaban el recipiente a todo rebosar del dulce melado y no se contentaban hasta que Naruto probara su trabajo y en agradecimiento se sentara bajo el panal a cantar o a comer con pan y frutos en un picnic improvisado en compañía de los animalillos mas pequeños. Con recelo le veía abrazar a la bestia Sasuke, con envidia miraba como lo mimaba y le cantaba sus mejores melodías solo a él. En el río jugaba con las nutrias y competía con las ranas por ver quien atrapaba mas luciérnagas en las noches de luna, veía curioso como corría entre los árboles siendo rodeado de sus holas y flores, se inquietaba cuando uno de los árboles parecía lastimado y le untaba con savia de otros compañeros para curar su madera, tenia permitido entrar a los cubiles de las bestias y jugar con sus cachorros, parlotear con las hembras y escuchaba atentamente las historias de los ancianos. Se trepaba a los árboles y husmeaba en los nidos de las aves, les entregaba semillas y sostenía a los polluelos cuando éstos caían del nido practicando su vuelo

Todo el bosque, cada criatura, planta o espíritu amaba al rubio, el chico les brindaba felicidad y luz, sus cuidados y atenciones les hacían sentir especiales y queridos, por eso le llamaban el sol del bosque, el ser que era su centro, su tesoro, se dio cuenta entonces porque le atacaron aquel día que lo hirió, pensar en que pudo haberlo matado le paralizaba el corazón y un dolor terrible se instalaba en su pecho, ¿Qué hubiera sido de todo el bosque sin ese chico? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Por ello no se quejaba y aceptaba su castigo, no le importaba dormir en el suelo sin nada para cubrirse por las noches, no se quejaba de la poca comida que le daban ni del trato desagradable que en un principio los animales le tenían, con el tiempo estos dejaron de molestarlo por petición de Naruto, ya no le interesaba otra cosa que ese hermoso joven rubio del que, desde lejos se había enamorado

Una tarde soleada de verano, cuando Gaara cumplía su rutina de limpiar el río pudo ver a Naruto recostado bajo un árbol en compañía del lobo plateado Kakashi, del zorro, la gata montesa y el mapache regordete, reía viendo discutir a Kyubi y el Ichibi, mientras Nibi descansaba en sus piernas siendo acariciada con cariño. Fue entonces que tomó valor y se acercó a él, a conciencia de que era fijamente vigilado por la quimera de turno

- ...No seas descarado, tenías manchas en la boca, ¡tu te comiste las bayas que le había traído a Naruto!- rugía Kyubi a punto de saltarle encima al mapache

-no inventes, las manchas eran de arándano no de bayas, ¡era mi desayuno chiiiiii!

Naruto sonrió y tomo al erizado zorro antes de que atacara a Ichibi, lo acomodó en su pecho y beso su cabecilla tranquilizándolo en el acto

- Ya no importa, me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de traerme la merienda y eso es lo que me hace feliz...- de entre sus ropas saco un cepillo de marfil y hebras vegetales que las hadas le habían obsequiado hacia algunos años y empezó a pasarlo por el pelaje naranja del zorro, adormilándolo - eres un buen chico Kyubi te mereces una recompensa

- ¡Hey no es justo yo también quiero!- dijo Ichibi lloriqueando

-Ho-hola...- se escuchó una voz desconocida haciendo que de inmediato Kakashi saltara frente a Naruto, mostrando los dientes y erizando su pelaje

Todos vieron al pelirrojo cazador tensarse ante el lobo, pero cuando el rubio lo abrazó por el cuello acariciándole el morro, Kakashi se desplomo en la hierba gimoteando a gusto ante los mimos, Kyubi negó con la cabeza y admitió en silencio, pero no sin que su orgullo no saliera afectado, que todos allí eran una patéticas bolas de pelo cuando Naruto les mimaba

- ¿¡Meow que haces tú aquí! - dijo la gata encorvando el lomo

- Y-yo...- bajó la cabeza tironeando nervioso de su ropa

- Tranquilos amigos, no tiene nada de malo que Gaara quiera venir a charlar también...- dijo Naruto palmeando el lomo del lobo para que se levantara y dejara de babear- despierta Kakashi, no quiero que Sasuke te regañe si te pilla dormido

-si me permites opinar... ¡NO QUIERO A ESTE CERCA DE TI!- gruño Kyubi saltando a los brazos del rubio para sisearle desde allí al pelirrojo - te arrancare los ojos si te acercas mas desgraciado cazad...- calló al sentir el cepillo de marfil peinarle nuevamente, arrancándole ronroneos

- ¡Que te digo que no es justo! ¡Yo también quieroooooo chiiiiii!- cuando Ichibi comenzó con su berrinche la tensa atmosfera se disipó y podría decirse que la charla posterior fue amena y cómoda

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Gaara pudo charlar con el sol del bosque, enamorándose mas de él al profundizar en sus gustos, su inocencia y carisma, su forma tan brillante de ser. Al atardecer Sasuke apareció en el prado ignorando por completo al cazador y sentándose junto a Naruto para que este le mimara, todos se retiraron con discreción, sabiendo que tenían que respetar la privacidad entre ellos dos, todos menos Gaara que no se percato que sobraba en la escena

- Hoy he hecho con Sakura e Ino pan de maíz, y la pareja de elfos de la pradera oeste me a obsequiado mermelada de fresa, podríamos cenar con ello...- hablaba sin cesar mientras dejaba que su amada bestia se acomodara en sus piernas - le prometí a las ninfas de la ceda que iría mañana a tejer un mantel de picnics, me contaron que los gusanitos de ceda ya han dejado sus capullos y hay suficientes para hacerlo...- tomaba el cabello de Sasuke y distraídamente le hacia pequeñas trenzas y las deshacía, simplemente para mimarlo- hoy te has tardado mas en patrullar el bosque, ¿has encontrado algo fuera de lo común?

- Mmmm... Tenía que asegurarme que alguien vigilara la enrejada caída, no vaya a ser que entre otro intruso - dijo mirando malamente a Gaara

- ¿Y quien se ha quedado a hacer guardia? - pregunto el rubio sin enterarse de nada

- Un grupete de lobos al mando de Iruka - dijo cerrando los ojos

- Bien, mañana iré a su cubil y les agradeceré su esfuerzo, ¡a que no sabes! ¡He ido al nido de la lechuza del risco, ya nacieron los polluelos!

El chico siguió hablando sin parar, contándole a su bestia todo lo que había hecho ese día, ignorando por completo a Gaara y fue cuando este se percato que estorbaba

Era increíble, todos se desvivían por el rubio, pero la bestia que más amaba era ese monstruo de repugnante apariencia, la que mas mimaba, a la que le prestaba toda su atención una vez estaba con ella, por la que vivía, por la que respiraba, y sintió unos celos enormes, no entendía como un ser tan puro como Naruto pudiera querer tanto a una criatura tan sucia, maligna y horripilante, no lo entendía y no lo quería entender, él amaba a Naruto y se lo haría saber, le enamoraría y haría que ese cariño por la bestia desapareciera, el rubio seguramente estaba encariñado con Sasuke, como a un niño con su perro, le demostraría como era el verdadero amor y se lo llevaría lejos de ese bosque, a su tranquilo y pacífico pueblo y allí vivirían los dos para siempre

Por ese día se retiro por la paz, pero al día siguiente se apresuro para cumplir con su encomienda diaria, luego fue corriendo al prado más cercano y cortó unas flores para hacer un ramo, buscó a Naruto y lo encontró con las ninfas tejiendo el tapete de picnic como le había escuchado decir el día anterior, con algo de vergüenza se presentó junto a él y le ofreció el ramo, Naruto le saludo alegremente y tomo las flores agradeciéndole el detalle, ya acostumbrado a los presentes no se exalto demasiado para decepción del pelirrojo pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, tragando saliva se sentó junto al rubio y le pidió apenado que le enseñara a tejer también, el chico simplemente sonrió y procedió a explicarle, nuevamente no obtuvo muchos resultados pero bien dicen que el camino del amor hay que recorrerlo de la mano con la paciencia, así que día a día trataba de pasar tiempo con el chico, recogiendo frutos, sembrando flores, curando a las bestias, ayudando... Pero las cosas no parecían ir mas allá de una amistad creciente, Naruto se olvidaba de él cuando Sasuke aparecía y se concentraba solo y exclusivamente en él, y eso le consumía de los celos

Podía verlos desde lejos, como Naruto se abrazaba a la bestia, como la acariciaba y besaba la frente con mimo, le cantaba sus mejores tonadas y daba de comer con amor, sólo por el gusto de malcriarlo, de demostrarle cuan especial era para él, y le enfermaba, no estaba seguro de poder soportar mas, entonces pensó que si podía demostrar ser mejor que Sasuke, Naruto se daría cuenta de que ese monstruo no era la gran cosa y le prestaría atención a él

Decidido pues, un día reto a Sasuke a un duelo, una lucha amistosa, y cuando aceptó no paró de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría al estar mirando desde arriba a la bestia abatida en el suelo, humillada... Pero ello nunca paso, no transcurrieron ni veinte segundos de duelo cuando ya estaba desarmado y tirado en el suelo con Sasuke viéndolo desde arriba tal y como se había imaginado a si mismo, Naruto gritaba contento felicitándolos a ambos pero era a Sasuke a quien abrazaba, era a ese desgraciado a quien veía y admiraba, ¡era suficiente!

Unas semanas más tarde, junto a la llegada del invierno, Sasuke le ordeno salir del bosque

- Ya has hecho suficiente, no importa cuanto trabajes jamás pagaras lo que hiciste, vete ya y no regreses nunca - le dijo sin sentimiento en la voz, lo trataba como basura cuando la única porquería allí era él mismo, esa bestia horripilante...

Sin más se fue del bosque, pero juró que las cosas no terminarían así

Con la llegada del invierno, como todos los años, Naruto estaba atareado haciendo quehaceres para pasar la fría estación, contaba las provisiones y reparaba la casa para que no hubieran entradas de gélido viento, acumulaba la madera para la fogata y preparaba la cama con las telas más gruesas, salía a ayudar a los demás a que juntaran comida suficiente, refugios adecuados y abrigo, era bien sabido que era una locura salir una vez llegaran las ventiscas por lo que una buena preparación era fundamental

- Recuerden, en la primavera la comida es abundante pero en invierno hay que racionar las provisiones, cuiden que sus refugios estén en buenas condiciones ¿Entendido? Me marcho aún tengo que ir a despedir a los cisnes y gansos, irán al sur, ustedes saben - dijo el joven acariciando las orejas de Iruka y cabeceando en despedida hacia el resto de los lobos - nos vemos en primavera, cuídense

Luego de terminar con todos sus quehaceres, Naruto regreso a su casa, Sasuke le esperaba junto a una fogata y una infusión de hierbas y miel, nada mejor para pasar la noche y empezar el invierno, los días trascurrieron lentos, las ventiscas atravesaban el bosque congelándolo todo, el río no fue la excepción, pero permanecía tranquilo con la promesa que una vez llegada la primavera Naruto regresaría a bañarse en sus aguas, los animales dormían la mayoría del tiempo, y los seres místicos regresaban a la tierra aburridos. Sasuke se encargaba que su amado tesoro estuviera cómodo y entretenido, se alegraba cuando lo pillaba haciendo alguna manualidad que seguramente le sería obsequiada y le abrigaba bien por las noches para dormir, abrazándolo y rodeándole además con sus alas, suspiraba cuando el chico, algo triste por el clima permanecía callado mirando por la ventana, era ahí que se acercaba le abrazaba y le hacía un par de preguntas acerca de lo que tenía pensado hacer en primavera, entonces Naruto se alegraba daba un par de saltos agitando las manos y empezaba su parloteo de la larga lista de cosas que haría y que había quedado de hacer con sus amadas criaturas del bosque

- Estas raro...- dijo el joven una noche a mitad del invierno acercándose a su amada bestia, tomándole los negros cuernecillos para así levantarle la cara y sonreírle

- ¿Enserio?- Sasuke tomo las chicas manos y tiro de ellas para sentar al rubio sobre sus piernas y rodear su cintura, cuidando que no se cayera

- Tienes la mirada distante... ¿En qué piensas? - dijo ladeando la cabeza tiernamente

La bestia giró la cabeza para disimular su sonrojo al ser descubierto y carraspeó incomodo

- En ti...- admitió

Naruto sonrió con los carrillos colorado para luego acercarse a besar la frente de Sasuke, lo que no espero es que este levantara la cara precisamente en ese momento terminando así el contacto contra los labios de la bestia. La reacción tardo en darse pero rápidamente el joven separo sus labios y miro a Sasuke sorprendido, el pelinegro no estaba muy diferente, tenia los ojos abiertos a más no poder mirando los contrarios de la misma forma, un minuto de silencio hasta que, casi en trance, el pelinegro volvió a acercarse tomando los labios del joven una vez mas, esta vez el contacto se prolongo hasta convertirse en un tímido beso

Naruto estaba impresionado, sentía que flotaría de un momento a otro, que despertaría de ese sueño, de esa fantástica ilusión y se decepcionaría al solo verse en la cama solo, pero no, la ilusión no se desvanecía, estaba completamente consiente de todo lo que pasaba, sentía las grandes manos de Sasuke contraerse en su cintura, la acelerada respiración contra su boca, y el tamborileo fuerte y descontrolado de su corazón contra las palmas de sus manos, aquellas que reposaban en el desnudo pecho de su bestia

El pelinegro también lo sintió, la ansiedad en Naruto, como contraía los músculos de las piernas para apegarse más aun, como temblaba su frágil cuerpo, como esos ojos entrecerrados pasaban de ser un azul cielo a un azul zafiro profundo, y como ese pequeño corazón, aquel capaz de amar tanto, latía más aprisa que el zumbar de una abeja

Los dos estaban afectados por aquel contacto, como si siempre lo hubieran esperado, como si fuera cosa del destino que ocurriera. Al separarse ambos buscaron la mirada del otro, deseando en silencio una reacción positiva, y vaya que si lo fue, Sasuke tenía una expresión en el rostro similar a la felicidad, sin el ceño fruncido, los ojos destensados y la boca ligeramente curveada en una sonrisa, su mirada ya no reflejaba ni resquicio de aquella torturante soledad y tristeza que muchos años atrás Naruto había percibido. El joven se permitió ser mas efusivo, sonrió abiertamente, de esa forma tan linda e inocente que siempre mostraba frente a su amada bestia, ladeo la cabeza tiernamente y cerro sus ojos derramando lagrimas de felicidad al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de la bestia con sus finos brazos para abrazarlo con amor. Sasuke le correspondió enseguida, reposando su cabeza en el tibio pecho de su tesoro, sentía las palpitaciones contra su mejilla y sonreía más abiertamente por ello

- Te amo... Más que a nada en este mundo, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a mi existencia... Te amo demasiado... - confesó tembloroso negándose a apartar el rostro de aquel tibio pecho, temiendo ver la reacción del joven rubio, pero tuvo que levantar el rostro cuando el típico tirón en sus cuernos se lo pidió

Naruto le veía con tanto cariño... Le acaricio las mejillas dulcemente, repasando con los dedos las facciones de la bestia, sonriendo tímido y sonrojado cuando se aproximó él mismo para besarle

- Yo siempre te he amado... Siempre has sido mi amada bestia, mi ser más especial... - con los dedos, limpió con cuidado aquellas lágrimas de sangre que se escabullían de los ojos de Sasuke, lágrimas de felicidad - eres aquél que acapara mi vida y corazón, simplemente no sé qué sería de mi sin ti - finalizó acurrucando contra ese amplio pecho, sintiéndose seguro y protegido

- Ni yo sin ti... Creo que... Simplemente moriría si llegara a perderte, eres lo único por lo que existo... Mi vida eres tu

Aquella noche ambos permanecieron abrazos sin querer soltarse, sentían como ese lazo que los unía se hacia mas grande, era como si sus esencias alcanzaran la fusión, se sentían completos, plenos, a salvo de todo. El resto del invierno estuvieron habituándose a su nueva condición de pareja, no era como si distaran mucho de sus típicos tratos, igualmente se amaban, igualmente se demostraban cariño, así como Sasuke no dejo de proteger a Naruto éste no dejo de mimar a su bestia, sólo que ahora los besos, esos tibios y cálidos, eran permitidos, a todas horas, en todo momento y en todo lugar, era algo que les hacía sentir bien y que no les molestaba, se acostumbraron rápidamente y ya no deseaban dejar de hacerlo

Al llegar el ultimo día del invierno, Sasuke parecía muy inquieto, le había dicho a Naruto que no se preocupara pero este no le creyó

-No temo el que dirá, es otra cosa que aun necesito meditar para tomar la decisión correcta... - le dijo tomando las acaneladas mejillas para besar a su tesoro

- Está bien, si no deseas contarme que es eso que te aflige no importa, pero quiero que sepas algo mi amada bestia - sonriendo tomo las manos que aun le acariciaban las mejillas para entrelazar sus dedos - siempre vas a contar conmigo, estaré ahí para lo que necesites, yo siempre, siempre voy a estar junto a ti

Al oír aquello, Sasuke sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia, tomo a su tesoro y le beso apasionadamente. Al día siguiente casi no se vieron, la llegada de la primavera acarreaba muchas ocupaciones para ambos, mientras Sasuke patrullaba el bosque, Naruto atendía a sus amadas criaturas y al caer la noche la bestia rey pidió a su joven rubio acompañarle a cierto lugar

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a lo alto de la montaña... - pidió el pelinegro suspirando para calmarse

- ¿A la montaña? Pero Sasuke creí que le tenías prohibido a todos ir a ese lugar

- Lo sé pero... Creo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que veas algo

Naruto asintió estirando los brazos para rodear el cuello de su bestia siendo cargado delicadamente, las alas se extendieron y un segundo después estaban elevándose por el cielo, a través de las copas de los arboles aun cubiertas de nieve, bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna llena llegando así a lo alto de la montaña donde más arriba de las nubes se encontraba un manantial de aguas calientes cuyo vapor derretía la nieve y mantenía un ambiente lleno de hermosas plantas y flores que solo crecían allí

-Sasuke... Es hermoso - dijo entonces tomando una blanca flor entre las manos - ¿Por qué nunca me habías traído a este lugar? - no recibió respuesta y al girarse su bestia permanecía frente al manantial observando su reflejo con dolor

- Hace muchos años yo no era así, esta... cosa - miró sus manos más parecidas a garras y las apretó en puños de impotencia - no siempre fui una bestia...

-Sasuke...- el joven rubio tomo lugar a su lado tomando los muños en sus pequeñas manos para destensarlos

- Tuve una vida muy diferente, era un maldito desgraciado y ahora estoy pagando mis errores... - antes de que Naruto le regañara por decir aquello tomo una de sus manos y se arrodillo ante su tesoro, respirando con trabajo - pero desde que llegaste a mi vida todo me ha parecido un sueño en lugar de un castigo y le agradezco al cielo por reunirnos, por eso creo que tienes derecho a saberlo...

En ese momento la luna se reflejo exactamente sobre el manantial y la luz segadora parecía mística, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pero no soltó las manos de su amado, las apretó con fuerza e inesperadamente sintió algo extraño, las manos que sostenía no eran las de su bestia, parecían mas finas y menos robustas, ligeramente mas pequeñas pero aun así mas grandes que las propias, con miedo abrió los ojos impactándose al ver como el largo cabello de su bestia era ahora corto, sus negros cuernos habían desaparecido, la piel gris se tornaba blanca como el marfil, las alas se evaporaban en forma de llamas negras y esa apariencia de bestia cambiaba al completo por el cuerpo de un hermoso hombre, de musculatura definida, buena estatura y ojos negros y profundos. Se había levantado, estando de pie frente al paralizado joven que no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos.  
>No podía creerlo, ese hombre... ¿Era Sasuke? Con algo de temor estiró la mano hasta tocar ese marmoleado y perfecto rostro, tratando de encontrar a su amor en esas definidas facciones, era diferente si, pero era él, sus ojos... Demostraban el mismo amor que le profesaba, era él, de alguna forma era él<p>

-¿Como...?- pregunto al fin…

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aedora:<strong> Aedona-chan me pones súper feliz diciéndome cosas tan lindas XD… yo se que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) me quieres, pero mejor no te lo menciono mucho para que no dudes de mi palabra, gracias amiga por todo

**Riyuleo**: aaaaaa Riyu- ototo-baka cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no mandes a matar a nadie? Genial tengo una hermanita mala, pues ya ves, el cazador se metió a pesar de que todos sabían que era el bosque prohibido pero es que él se llego de otra comarca y no sabia nada XD… la verdad es que si, sasuke tenia tooooda la intención del mundo de empalar al cazador, y si, la pegantes (de seguro porque me conoces bien) que el cazador era Gaara, segura de que no espiaste mi pc? Jummmm

**saasukita15**: bien creo que ya te diste cuenta que el cazador era Gaara jeje, no tenga nada personal contra él pero es que el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo, se atrevió a lastimar a naru, si, pero fue que se confundió, hombres son tarados siempre XD espero que siguas conmigo esta historia que con mucho cariño les traigo, gracias por tu rr

**Yuzed Nowari:** bueno como siempre tus halagos sacándome los colores de la cara ^/^, haces que una autora de segunda (antes me consideraba de tercera pero me regañaste XD y subí un escalón aun no me considero una autora de primero pero prometo mejorar) como yo se sienta muy muy apreciada gracias, si puse un poco de humor con lo del kyubi celoso, creo…. Y pues hoy en una semana que subí el fic espero no haber tardado con eso, me esmere mucho para que todo fuese lo mas mágico posible, quise hacer algo un tanto diferente pero soy muy cambiante lo admito y siempre salgo con algo así tipo WTF? Pero me encanta sorprender a la gente, deberás muchas gracias por tu rr, eres un encanto y no creas que se me a olvidado el fic que te dedicare, pero es que este era el primero que hacia con mi beta, Aedora-chan y pues… tenia que agradecérselo, tranquila, tengo un proyecto especial para ti, promesa de jinjuriki…

**SuZakUSeIRyU:** por que todos contra el cazador? (jubi: o si si… porque lo van a perdonar por matar al personaje mas importante del fic, si si clarooooo) callate! Gracias por dejarme un rr lo aprecio mucho, espero que este chap sea de tu agrado

**saskenaru**: jajaja gracias, me alegra que te gustara, pensé que Seria muy empalagoso pero es bueno que halla gustado, gracias por tu rr

**Sayukira:** jajaja a mi me gusta Zelda por culpa de mi hermana Riyu ototo-baka, es una fiebrua que a jugado el mismo juego 4 veces y no se aburre, creo que de allí me salio el fic, una se trauma, a mi me gusta pero a ella le saca de este mundo XD, trate que el ambiente sonara lo mas místico posible, me esforcé en ello y me alegra que te gustara, a mi también me pasa eso que cuando una historia esta muy buena se termina antes de lo que se desea, espero que este nuevo chap te satisfaga por ahora jejeje

**Thalis**: gracias por tu rr, lo siento dudo mucho que salgan tantos char tenia planeado hacer solo 3 o 4, pero todos serán igual de nutridos lo prometo ^_^

.

.

Ya sin nada mas que decir espero que les halla gustado a todos, por favor (por lo que mas quieran TTT_TTT) dejen sus **reviews**, los responderé todo por aquí, nos vemos la semana que viene chau u u u u

Aah! Y no se olviden de visitar el fic de Aedora-chan que me tiene bajo amenaza ¡Con un cuchillo joder! Si no quieren que su amiguita jinjuriki del Jubi sea degollada piedad déjenle un rr

.

.


	3. El Retorno de la Oscuridad

.

.

Madre no se como sentirme, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los review que me dejaron, me hacen sentir enormemente feliz, si bien que el alimento de una escritora de segunda como yo es que le dejen un review mencionándome lo mucho que les a gustado el fic, eso es mas que suficiente motivación para continuar trayéndoles un poco mas con mas ganas cada vez XD, muchas gracias también a mi querida ototo-baka RiyuLeo y a mi beta Aedora-chan que aunque no a parado de ser una gruñona es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y es un placer contar con su apoyo y ayuda, algunas mas que me gustaría mencionar es a mi perdida y casi desaparecida Nirumi-nee-chan que gracias al cielo ya a dado señales de vida y a Yuzed Nowari que es sinceramente la mas peculiar de todas mis lectoras

Un millón de gracias por todo su apoyo y colaboración, a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, las contestaciones están al final y ya sin mas a leer!

.

* * *

><p><em>En ese momento la luna se reflejo exactamente sobre el manantial y la luz segadora parecía mística, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pero no soltó las manos de su amado, las apretó con fuerza e inesperadamente sintió algo extraño, las manos que sostenía no eran las de su bestia, parecían mas finas y menos robustas, ligeramente mas pequeñas pero aun así mas grandes que las propias, con miedo abrió los ojos impactándose al ver como el largo cabello de su bestia era ahora corto, sus negros cuernos habían desaparecido, la piel gris se tornaba blanca como el marfil, las alas se evaporaban en forma de llamas negras y esa apariencia de bestia cambiaba al completo por el cuerpo de un hermoso hombre, de musculatura definida, buena estatura y ojos negros y profundos. Se había levantado, estando de pie frente al paralizado joven que no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos<br>_

_No podía creerlo, ese hombre... ¿Era Sasuke? Con algo de temor estiró la mano hasta tocar ese marmoleado y perfecto rostro, tratando de encontrar a su amor en esas perfectas facciones, era diferente si, pero era él, sus ojos... Demostraban el mismo amor que le profesaba, era él, de alguna forma era él_

_-¿Como...?- pregunto al fin_

.

En lo Profundo del Bosque

.

- La primera noche con luna llena de cada año, la maldición me permite regresar a mi verdadera forma si estoy en este lugar...- explicó tomando la mano en su rostro para besarla con mimo

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó bajando la mirada

- Temía que si veías mi verdadero yo mi apariencia de bestia te resultara entonces repugnante, tenia miedo, no podía evitar pensar en que adorarías más mi apariencia humana y entonces no quisieras verme más transformado en monstruo - con una mano levantó el mentón de su tesoro para verle a los ojos, estaban húmedos de lágrimas, tal vez... ¿Tenía razón?

- ¿Cómo pudiste...? - se notaba dolido, Sasuke retrocedió un paso temiendo haber herido a su persona amada al ocultarle la verdad pero Naruto fue mas rápido y no dudo en abrazarlo para que no huyera - ¿Cómo pudiste tan siquiera pensar que yo preferiría tu aspecto antes que a ti mismo? Yo te amo a ti, no a tu cuerpo...

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como el aire se negaba a pasar a sus pulmones y como el corazón se iniciaba en sobre marcha, ¿era cierto lo que decía? ¿No estaría bromeando?, al escuchar los sollozos de su amado rubio se olvidó por un instante de su sorpresa y se apresuró a abrazarle, ambos muy afectados pero aun así, abrazados lograron calmarse

Una hora más tarde permanecían sentados muy juntos frente al manantial, brindándose amor, besos y caricias tímidas e inexpertas, nada lujurioso, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a la verdadera apariencia de Sasuke, sobre todo para Naruto, el cambio no era extremo pero si notable aunque poco o nada le importaba en que cuerpo permaneciera su amado, realmente eso no le hacía amarlo menos

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó tímido reposando la cabeza en el pecho de su amor

- Es una larga historia...

- Tenemos toda la noche - respondió pícaro, haciendo sonreír al otro

- Fue un día normal que decidí venir a este bosque, se decía que estaba lleno de criaturas malignas, brujas y espectros, yo era un joven tonto y cabeza dura, un niño mimado, un imbécil...- suspiro hondamente y reforzó el abrazo en torno a la cintura del joven - por una tontería que discutí con mi hermano quise demostrar mi valentía y honor, estaba convencido que podría si venir a este lugar

- Tu eres muy valiente Sasuke, no necesitabas demostrarlo- dijo inocente apoyándose en el pecho de su amor para poder verle a los ojos

- créeme cuando te digo que he cambiado, en antaño no era como ahora, no era un cobarde pero tampoco era un valiente - sonrió al ver la carita confundida y tiró de él para acercarlo y besarlo - digamos que solo era un tonto queriendo demostrar lo que no era

- No digas esas cosas... - pidió acariciando el rostro de su amor

- Era cierto... - mascullo para sí mismo más que para el joven - cuando entré al bosque esperaba encontrarme con la primera criatura de aspecto aterrador para abatirla con la espada y llevarla ante mi hermano, demostrado así que era un caballero, pero... En lugar de una bestia me tope con una anciana...

- ¿Una anciana? Creí que el único humano en el bosque era yo... B-bueno y ahora tu... - se sonrojó mirando al otro esperando no ofender

- Tienes razón... - acarició su rubio cabello demostrando que su comentario no tenía importancia y siguió - no era una anciana cualquiera, la muy... Era una bruja- concluyó suspirando largamente

- ¿una bruja? Sasuke... Ella... ¿Te hizo esto?

- yo...- desvió la mirada presionando fuerte sus brazos contra la estrecha cintura - hice mal al meterme con ella, su aspecto era horrible, desagradable... ella necesitó de mi y yo la repudie, para cuando me quise dar cuenta se había transformado en una mujer hermosa y... Me convirtió en bestia... Un monstruo condenado a vivir dentro del bosque hasta el fin de mis días...

Naruto tenia una expresión preocupada, veía a su amado tan decaído... Sonriendo dulcemente se sentó junto a él y le abrazo protectoramente, dejando que escuchara su corazón, refugiándolo en su pecho

- no me importa... - susurró haciendo que el moreno abriese los ojos impresionado - no me importa que seas bestia, humano o lo que sea, tu vida pasada tampoco me importa porque yo te conocí y me enamore de este ser que tengo delante, el pasado no me importa, atesoro el presente y aunque temo del futuro prefiero pensar que estaré junto a ti hasta que las fuerzas me abandonen y más allá, y eso es... Porque te amo - sonrió mirando a los ojos negros tan comprensivo, dulce y encantador que Sasuke sintió como el lazo que les unía tiraba fuertemente de su pecho, su corazón fiero retumbándole en los oídos, cada segundo amando mas a ese chico rubio...

-no te merezco...- bajó la mirada escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su joven tesoro, humedeciendo sus ropas al llorar en silencio- simplemente no te merezco... Eres tan puro y especial... Tan amoroso y comprensivo y yo soy sólo... Sólo una cosa que no sabe lo que es, que no sabe cuál es su destino en este mundo y que vive un castigo eterno sin posibilidades de librarse o morir... No te merezco porque soy una vil bestia que te ata a este lugar... Pero soy egoísta y no quiero que te vayas... No te merezco...

- Y es por eso que para mí eres el ser más digno de ocupar mi corazón - dijo el rubio acariciando los negros cabellos - no eres egoísta, si fuese así yo también lo seria porque prefiero que estés conmigo aquí y ahora que en otra vida en donde seguramente serias libre de tu maldición, estaré contigo siempre mi amada bestia...no importa lo que pase

Con dedos amables levantó el rostro del moreno por las mejillas, le hubiera gustado tirar de sus pequeños cuernos pero era obvio que ahora no podía, le miro intensamente, notando que aquellos ojos azabaches eran tan oscuros y profundos como la noche sin estrellas, claro que para él también eran los más transparentes y fácil de leer del mundo. Suspiro con paciencia notándolos llenos de remordimiento y culpa, aun atormentándose por tonterías, con un mohín en la cara inflo las mejillas reclamándole aquel detalle y como si tan poca cosa fuera la felicidad mas grande del mundo, Sasuke sonrío abandonando sus dudas, obedeció cuando las pequeñas manos tiraron nuevamente de su rostro y se acerco para besar esos labios tibios y dulces

Sin tener restricción, pues siempre cuidaba de no cortarle con sus garras o colmillos al besarse o acariciarse, se aventuro a colar las manos bajo la tunica de seda que aquella noche cubría el cuerpo del joven, tocar aquella piel tan suave y perfecta, tibia y cremosa, le provocaba hormigueos en la yema de los dedos, sonrío en medio del beso cuando el mas pequeño se estremeció por el contacto pero le dejo en paz, prefirió simplemente abrazarlo contra su pecho, acomodándose en la mullida hierva, sintió a Naruto acurrucarse lo mas pegado posible a su cuerpo para luego quedar profundamente dormido, lo ultimo que vio antes de seguir su ejemplo fue ese tierno rostro sonriendo entre sueños

Al llegar el amanecer Naruto despertó en los brazos de su bestia, cobijado en sus alas, sonrió al ver el cabello largo y la oscura piel, no le importaba, se sentía feliz de haber podido ver su verdadera forma pero realmente no le importaba, bostezó estirándose cual gato, escabulléndose del agarre de su amor para no despertarlo, se veía cansado, aparentemente la transformación le agotaba, suspirando enternecido al verlo tan vulnerable. Se atrevió a besarlo pero cuidando que no se despertara, camino al borde del manantial y se arrodillo en sus aguas para limpiar su rostro y beber un poco, se sentía fresco y descansado, ese lugar era hermoso, se sentía a gusto allí. Con pereza se inclinó sobre las aguas, su reflejo le regresó la expresión alegre, pero enseguida se transformó sorpresivamente en la figura de una mujer

Con miedo retrocedió de un salto, no perdiendo detalle de como la mujer salía de las aguas, no parecía estar mojada, las túnicas que portaba apenas si alcanzaban para cubrir su exuberante busto, su cabello algo largo y rubio enmarcaban un rostro maduro de ojos miel y labios colorados, en el centro de su frente una pequeña piedra jade resplandecía grácil

- acércate sol del bosque...- pidió ella extendiendo una mano

El chico dudoso obedeció, más concentrado en sentir el aura de la mujer, su pequeña mano temblorosa tomo la más grande de ella, sintiendo como era atraído al borde del manantial

- He estado viéndote por mucho tiempo pequeño... Sé que has sido tu quien ha debilitado el hechizo del bosque y quien a amansado a sus criaturas... - Naruto trataba de comprender pero realmente no entendía cual era ese hechizo del que la rubia hablaba- la bestia a la que amas no es la única que ha estado hechizada...- dijo entonces leyéndole la mente - estas tierras han estado plagadas de miseria por culpa de sus corrompidas criaturas, las vidas de esos seres que ahora amas tanto eran antes malvadas y sucias... Gracias a ti sus almas se han purificado, les has devuelto su humildad, bien hecho...- sonrió orgullosa acariciando los rubios cabellos maternalmente

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Tsunade niño... También conocida como la anciana del bosque...- por un segundo su expresión pareció furibunda, tal vez disgustada por el apodo - o la bruja de las babosas...

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, permitiéndose fruncir el ceño después, mirándola con enfado

- ¿A sido usted la que a hechizado a Sasuke? ¿Al bosque? - rara vez Naruto enfurecía, por no decir nunca, pero no podía perdonar a esa bruja que tanto dolor le había causado a sus amadas criaturas, pero sobre todo a Sasuke - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Tsunade parecía descompuesta, no se esperaba una reacción así, ese joven jamás se había alterado así antes, sonriendo entonces accedió a explicarle

- necesitaban un castigo...- levanto autoritaria la mano pidiendo silencio cuando notó la objeción naciente del pequeño y prosiguió - el bosque había caído ya bajo el peso de su propia maldad mucho antes de que tu nacieras niño... Era un lugar espantoso y ruin, sus habitantes también lo eran... Yo que vivo aquí trataba de hacer algo por cambiar esto pero era inútil las medidas a medias no servían y entonces paso aquello... - su mirada se volvió melancólica y desvió los ojos apenada - no era la única que manejaba la magia en el bosque, tenia otros dos compañeros... Los hechiceros sapo y serpiente...mis hermanos de origen y poder... Juntos vivíamos en armonía con las criaturas del bosque hasta que un día la corrupción logro llegar al hechicero serpiente... Se rebeló contra nosotros y quiso tomar el poder de todo... En conjunto el hechicero sapo y yo la bruja babosa logramos vencerle pero a qué precio... - miró seria al otro, notando en sus ojos puros e inocentes la confusión - mi hermano sapo cayó herido de gravedad y yo no contaba con suficiente poder mágico para sanarle, decidí entonces buscar ayuda pero las criaturas del bosque me dieron la espalda, y fue cuando llego él - apuntó a la bestia aun dormida que parecía no percatarse de nada aún - un tonto principito con sumos de guerrero... Le rogué por ayuda desesperadamente, pero le dio mas importancia a mi aspecto, aquel al que era obligada a estar por mi escaso poder... Y simplemente me ignoró como basura... Y yo... Jure que si mi compañero moría todos lo pagarían... Y así fue, el hechicero sapo descansa ahora, y en honor al juramento encante al bosque y sus habitantes, comenzando por el humano de escaso corazón... Tiempo después el reino cerco todo el lugar y con todo mi poder use la enrejada como prisión, toda criatura que quisiese escapar seria transformada en demonio y moriría repudiada como me repudiaron a mi un día...

La historia había logrado conmover al joven, que llorando negaba con la cabeza tratando de entender... Sus amadas criaturas no eran ni de lejos como esa bruja se lo decía

- no es cierto... Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Kyubi, Ichibi, Nibi, Kyubi... Sasuke... Ninguno de ellos es como usted dice... Miente...

- Es la verdad...

- ¡Ellos no son así!

- Si, han cambiado... Y todo gracias a ti...- Naruto miro a la mujer luchando por enfocarla entre sus lágrimas, notándola contenta - Tu hiciste que volvieran a querer, a ser humildes, a preocuparse y ser considerados, amables, solidarios... Solo tú, con tu inocencia, carisma y cariño pudiste hacerlo por ello estoy agradecida y quisiera recompensarte...

- ¿Que pasara con Sasuke?- cortó tratando de no ser grosero pero incapaz de ocultar su ansiedad - ¿Le condenaras a vivir para siempre en forma de bestia? he notado el dolor en sus ojos cuando mira su reflejo... ha cambiado, ¡No merece ya su castigo!

Tsunade tuvo que contenerse para no reírse en la cara de ese chiquillo, en su lugar tomo aire y sonrió maternal, revolviéndole los cabellos a pesar de su actitud de fierecilla

- Yo no puedo regresarle su forma humana... El único que puede hacerlo... Eres tu... - ante esas palabras, Tsunade miro hacia el horizonte halla donde el sol había salido por completo dando paso a la mañana hermosa y soleada de primavera, Naruto que había seguido su mirada hacia el sol estaba ahora sorprendido con la vista clavada en el manantial, aquel de donde había salido la mujer que acababa de desaparecer

El joven estaba ahora sumamente confundido, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse a las horillas del lago contemplando su reflejo tratando de encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, Tsunade… la bruja de las babosas, le había dicho que el único capaz de romper el hechizo era… ¿él?, pero… ¿Cómo?, no había nada que deseara mas que hacer feliz a su amada bestia y se sentía impotente, sabia que lo que mas alegraría a su amado seria regresar a su forma original y al pensar que él era el único que podría hacerlo realidad y al mismo tiempo no conociendo la manera de realizarlo le frustraba. Espero es silencio, hasta que el sol se alzó al completo en el horizonte, Sasuke no tardo en despertar y como toda buena mañana le consintió un poco al bajar de la montaña al bosque, desayunando en mutua compañía hasta que la bestia rey tubo que retirarse a patrullar

Ese día, todos notaron a Naruto demasiado pensativo, metido en lo más profundo de su mente, por lo que decidieron no molestarle. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba menos gruñón y malhumorado, parecía relajado, en cierta forma feliz, y claro hubieron muchos que se preguntaron el porque, pero ya habría tiempo para preguntar...

Así la primera semana de primavera transcurrió feliz y contenta, y aunque Naruto aun parecía pensativo procuraba atender a sus amadas criaturas con esmero, tratando de concentrarse, y Sasuke... Bueno él seguía igual, sólo que menos malhumorado. La hermosa estación transcurrió en calma pacíficamente, todo marchaba bien, las cosas seguían su curso y el extraño comportamiento de la bestia rey y el sol del bosque regresó lentamente a la normalidad, hasta el día claro, que Iruka el lobo café de instintos paternales, les pilló besándose tiernamente cerca de su cubil, la que se armo... Muchos opinaron que ya era hora, otros se confundieron ya que pensaban que los besos eran muestras de cariño que ya se daban o al menos lo suponían por lo que no represento un gran cambio, otros lo tomaron como una revelación de la que había que celebrar y hasta quisieron hacer un festejo en su honor, claro que Sasuke no permitió que eso pasara, la situación entraba dentro de lo manejable hasta que no faltando más un cachorro de quimera comento inocente a su madre delante de la bestia rey y el sol de bosque, una cosa que sorprendió a todos

- Mami, si Sasuke y Naruto son pareja, ¿quiere decir que la primavera siguiente tendrán cachorros?

Fue incomodo, mucho, y la verdad para ciertos moreno y rubio, la idea de llegar a compartir su amor al punto físico no estaba premeditado, ni siquiera considerado, solo tenían una estación como pareja, ¡Por Dios!

Pasada la novedad el bosque entero retomó su curso, uno que otro cambio en la actitud de sus criaturas, sobreprotectoras con su sol algunas, incitadoras otras para conseguir un romance, pero la tranquilidad se retomó al fin

- Tienes que asegurarte de interpretar bien las señales... - instruía el Kyubi una tarde a finales de primavera, cómodamente sentado en las piernas de Naruto - Sasuke tiene toda la pinta de ser un apasionado y bruto en estas cosas pero aun así dudo mucho que sea directo y es cuando tú le invitas - el rubio no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería el zorro, solo asentía y fingía entender esas extrañas palabras que supuestamente le enseñarían a aparearse o algo así - es la hembra la que decide si se da o no el evento después de todo

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Naruto no es hembra! - rugió Nibi saltando de entre unos arbustos apresurándose a llegar al lado del par - ¡zorro ignorante!

- ¿Pero aun así son pareja o no? - opino desganado Kakashi echado a un lado del rubio recibiendo unas palmaditas en la cabeza al hacerse sentir, el lobo gimió a gusto por las caricias del muchacho y continuo durmiendo

- ¡Jum! Tenemos un problema entonces - opino Kyubi bruzando las patas delanteras y cerrando los ojos meditabundo

- ¡bueno nada que mi gran inteligencia no solucione chiiiii! - todos dirigieron la vista al mapache regordete que tirando de un saco casi tan grande como el, salía de entre unos matorrales- he traído la merienda, fresas recién cortadas, ¿a que soy el mejor?

Naruto le miro con un ojo cerrado y una expresión de incredulidad, Ichibi nunca aparecía con fresas, solo moras o arándanos, tal vez miel pero fresas nunca, ignorando la perorata que se traían la gata montesa y el mapache de no se qué del cortejo, tomo el saquillo, no tan grande en sus manos, y ojeó su contenido, como pensaba, esas fresas eran de la pareja de elfos de la pradera del oeste, solo ellos las cultivaban con el esmero necesario para que alcanzaran ese tamaño y color. Frunciendo el ceño disgustado tomo al pequeño mapache de una de sus orejas como reprimenda haciendo que parara de discutir con Nibi y le prestara atención

- Ichibi has robado estas fresas ¿verdad? - el pequeño animalillo empezó a balbucear incoherencias nervioso y a toda velocidad mientras retorcía su esponjosa cola entre las patas nervioso, cuando el ceño del joven se frunció más el mapache ya estaba al borde del llanto

Tirándose a los pies de su sol comenzó a lloriquear aferrándose a las telas del ropaje de seda del chico pidiendo mil y un disculpas, los demás estaban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ¿Ichibi Disculpándose por haber robado algo? Era ver para creer

- Has hecho mal al tomar esto sin permiso, ¡No debes robar! ¡Robar es malo! - regañaba el chico tirando levemente de una de las orejas del Mapache para acentuar sus palabras

- Perdóname Naruto, perdónameeeeee - chillaba con su habitual tono agudo sin soltar las ropas del humano

- ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?- exigió saber colocando los brazos en jarra

- Solo quería... Solo quería... - se sorbía la nariz mientras bajaba la cabeza arrepentido - quería que Naruto me recompensara por traerle una merienda suculenta, quería que Naruto me abrazara y mimara...

Los demás animales suspiraron justificando las razones del mapache por su mala obra, cualquiera de ellos desearía que Naruto les atendiera todo el tiempo, que se concentrara solo en ellos, pero el joven no parecía tan complacido con esa respuesta, decepcionado negó con la cabeza y miro seriamente al Ichibi

- No debiste hacer algo así, y menos cuando la causa era yo, ¿Te costaba tanto pedirme que te consintiera? - el mapache bajó las orejas sumiso, entendiendo las palabras de su sol - no vuelvas a robar, es malo, hará que otros te miren mal y desconfíen de ti - un nuevo asentimiento del Ichibi y Naruto cambio su expresión a una más dulce y compresiva, tomo al pequeño animal en brazos y lo estrecho contra su pecho para sorpresa de todos pero más que todo para el propio mapache - buen chico mi querido mapache regordete - acariciaba su pelaje, desde las orejas hasta la base de su cola, terminando así con un ligero beso en la coronilla del erizado animal, aquel que estaba completamente derretido en brazos del humano - iré a regresarle estas fresas a la pareja de elfos, regresare en un minuto - cuando Ichibi fue devuelto a la hierba estaba tan ido como petirrojo enamorado en primavera, se balanceo con poco equilibrio y termino tumbado en la hierba con una expresión enamoradiza, Nibi se aguantaba las risillas mientras Kyubi le miraba con un dejo de envidia, Kakashi aun dormía sin enterarse de nada así que cuando el joven rubio se encontró solo atravesando la alejada pradera del oeste hacia la retirada casa de elfos, no hubo nadie que pudiera avisar el inesperado encuentro

No faltaban sino unas cuantas colinas para llegar a su destino cuando el galope de unos cascos distintos a los de los ciervos se dejó escuchas a sus espaldas, reconocía el sonido, seguro se trataba de algún caballo, pero eso era imposible, en su amado bosque no habían caballos y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más la imagen de un corcel montado por un jinete de ropas negras saliendo de la espesura del bosque se presentó cada vez más próxima ante él, al darse cuenta de la cercanía creciente de aquella amenaza giró sobre sus talones y trato de huir del peligro pero fue inútil, en un segundo caballo y jinete estaban aún lado suyo, siendo este último quien lo tomara bruscamente de la cintura, despegándolo de la tierra y subiéndolo a la montura del animal que apresurado por las ordenes de su amo corría ahora fuera del bosque

- ¡Suéltame!- gritaba asustado tratando de librarse del agarre del jinete y temiendo caerse con tanto movimiento del animal que los transportaba

- ¡No me iré de aquí sin ti! - le respondió él, enterrando dolorosamente los dedos en la cintura del joven rubio, haciéndole gemir y después gritando cuando la lucha por librarse causo que las uñas traspasaran la fina seda terminando por enterrarse en la acanelada piel

Solo fue un instante, un mísero segundo después pero ya el rugido enfebrecido y colérico de la bestia rey se dejó escuchar desde lo más profundo del bosque, el imperceptible olor a sangre de las minúsculas heridas habían despertado a la bestia que dormitaba de día. El jinete apuro al corcel, sabiendo que no estaría a saldo de la cólera de la bestia mientras estuvieran dentro del bosque, ya viendo cerca la enrejada caída el desconocido sonrío al verse fuera

Naruto dilato los ojos ante un dolor inhumano en su pecho al sentirse separado de su amado hogar, sintiendo el aire escasear y las fuerzas menguarle al momento de ver a los árboles alejarse, cada vez más lejos de sus criaturas, de su refugio, de su amada bestia... Escucho el gemido incomprensible de los árboles en el viento, el chillar de las bestias y el grito desesperado de Sasuke a lo lejos, gritó el nombre del moreno dejando escapar las lagrimas notando fracturada su alma, dividiéndose en dos en ese momento, cuando el corazón le empezó a bombear en los oídos ya no escuchó más, nada más, simplemente se quedo suspendido en la nada, sin pensar, sin sentir hasta que lentamente se abandono a la inconsciencia

El bosque estaba ahora en un extraño letargo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el viento soplaba ya, las criaturas, desorientadas y confundidas, trataban de entender que ocurría, ¿Por qué los árboles lucían tan apagados? ¿Por qué el cielo estaba obstruido de grises nubes al borde del llanto? ¿Por qué el dolor en sus corazones?

Todos estaban allí, pero nadie pudo hacer ni explicar nada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estaba su sol, Su vida, su ser mas amado? ¿Por qué Sasuke, su bestia rey permanecía paralizado en medio de la pradera ante un saco de pisoteadas fresas y un rastro de huellas de caballo?

- ¿la sienten? - pregunto en un susurro Kyubi a sus cercanos mirando desde la línea de árboles a Sasuke - está retornando...

- la muerte en vida...- se atrevió a decir una quimera tras suyo - ya viene...

- No... - cortó Kakashi al frente de su manada - esto no pasara impune, les rastrearemos y traeremos a Naruto de vuelta

- ¡No! ¡Es imposible! - lloro un hada llamando la atención de todos

- ¡No podemos salir! - gritó Sakura acompañada de Ino y las suyas – ¡El hechizo del bosque nos lo impide!

El vocifero se alzó por sobre el silencio cortante que reinaba, lleno de gritos acusadores y llantos desesperados antes de que el rugido ensordecedor de la bestia rey diera fin al escándalo, Sasuke estaba furioso, él que era quien más amaba a Naruto, estaba ahora en un estado colérico que ninguno se atrevía a enfrentar, desviaban las miradas y agachaban las cabezas, nadie quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra, el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo seguramente era agudo y lacerante, sus ojos sangraban en mudo llanto mientras sus puños eran apretados casi tanto como su mandíbula

- ha sido él - hablo con voz muerta, todos sabían de quien se trataba, a quien se refería y no podían estar más de acuerdo - ha regresado para tratar de matar a mi tesoro una vez más... - Kakashi fue el primero en rugir, Furioso en acuerdo, los demás se unieron después - debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad - alzó la voz mirando a todos, aquellas bestias que ahora rugían tan furiosas como él

Sin decir nada más corrió fuera del bosque transformándose entonces en una bestia feroz, el hechizo haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, cambiando manos por zarpas, boca por fauces y piel por pelo, pero no le importó, seguiría a Naruto hasta el fin del mundo, lo encontraría, le rescataría y le envolvería en un abrazo para calmarle, porque lo sentía, sentía su corazón arder, agitarse tanto como si fuese el del muchacho, tenía tanto miedo como el que él estaría sintiendo, su coraje hacia ese infeliz cazador crecía a segundos, le mataría, le aria pedazos, ya le había perdonado una vez y estaba claro que fue un grandísimo error, ahora no habría lugar entre cielo y tierra en donde pudiera esconderse para escapar de su ira y escuchando los rugidos animales de las bestias a sus espaldas, apoyándolo desde su prisión, aulló de frente al ocaso convirtiéndose en cenizas siguiendo el rastro que le llevaría hasta su amado tesoro

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aedora<strong>: aun no se que tiene que ver un conejito con todas tus gruñerias pero bueno… ojala se salve el conejito ese, no lo quiero tener en la conciencia…. Y pos creo que no es necesario que te mencione que debes dejar de ser tan violenta carajo, mira que así jamás te dejaran rr, te tienen miedo todos joder!

**sasukita15**: pues ya ves que en este capi naru demuestra el infinito e incondicional amor que le tiene al teme XD apuesto a que te asustaste cuando naru dijo el: _como pudiste?_ Jajaja lo hice solo prensando en ti créeme muajajaja si soy mala lo se, tengo que dejar de hacer esas cosas, Gaara se las a liado buenas esta vez, y créeme que estoy viendo como hacer para que quede bien parado después de lo ultimo que escribí X_X… espero un rr tuyo es bueno que te halla gustado eso me hace muy muy feliz gracias

**SuZakUSeIRyU**: lamento haberte dejado picada en el capi anterior y no se porque creo que este también te a dejado con las ganas jejeje `n_n´U…. pos lo de gaara pues… es que él es el que mas encajaba en el papel, juro que no tengo nada en contra de él si?, gracias por tu rr nos vemos la semana que viene

**Yuzed Nowari**: y déle con tus halagos n/ / /n que me sonrojo mucho jejeje, seee ya se que kyubi e ichibi son un caso serio pero es que ningún animal se puede resistir a los encantos de naru-chan eso es obvio jajaja, no creí que te sorprendieras tanto de que gaara fuera el cazador pero en contra de lo que crees me gusto sorprenderte jejeje, naru viendo la verdadera forma de sasuke e importándole muy poco jejeje, pero bueno es que naru ama al teme por lo que es no por su aspecto, mi lindo naru-kawai siempre tan hermoso *¬*… no pienses ni por un segundo que me molesta que me dejes review largos, de hecho me encantan así que nada de "tomar mucho de tu tiempo", que los comentarios a mis fic son mi motivación vale?...espero que te halla gustado este chap, nos leemos la semana que viene chau u u u besos te me cuidas

**Luna**: que bueno que te halla gustado mi fic +w+… siempre es un honor que me lo digan, y si pues naru y sasu en mi fic están muy unidos, nada de superficialidades ni falsedades ni nada de eso, es que de repente me canse de esas relaciones basadas en mentiras y me entro por hacer algo mas mágico e inocente, tendrás que perdonarme la cursilería TT_TT… y pos como Gaara no iba a caer ante naru-bello? Es imposible! Pero ya ves que lamentablemente si metió la pata y pos jejeje sasuke esta hecho una fiera (literalmente)… espero que te halla gustado el capi, nos leemos la semana que viene y muchas gracias por tu review

**mioncha13**: NO TE PREOCUPES LO SEGUIRE CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE jejeje gracias por tu review

**Sayukira**: pues seguro tu me vas a querer matar por esto ultimo que a hecho gaara jejeje n_nU, lamentablemente no pudo quedarse quietecito y metió la pata lo siento u_u… pero hey! Animo que esto no termina aun, sasuke ira a por su kitsune y ya veremos la que se arma jejeje… gracias por tu rr, y no te preocupes que naru-lindo siempre amara a sasuke tranquila además no hay lugar en su corazón para la maldad así que gaara jamás caerá ante su odio XDDDD

**Mariluz Kitty**: bien me sorprende señorita que me hallas leído pero mas aun que me dejaras un comentario no hay nada que me de tanto miedo que una narusaku como tu me este leyendo y encima me diga que es el mejor yaoi que has leído, me da grima, matare a mi ototo-baka por haberte dicho, pero bueno… gracias por tu comentario, y deja de leer porquerías y únete al lado oscuro el sasunarusasu dominara el mundo

**MAUANGEL**: en serio crees que mis fic son de calidad? Jejeje que cosas n/ / /n gracias, e recibido buenos halagos pero tu… espero que te halla gustado el chap de hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana

**saskenaru xD**: entrada triunfal de sasuke? Yo diría mas bien un intento a que naru le de un paro cardiaco XD… pero bueno cuando el teme no trae lokito a naru? Jajaja gracias por tu rr espero que hallas disfrutado de este chap

**Nirumi**: nirumi-nee-chan! No puedo creer que aun estés viva! Tanto tiempo que no se nada de ti TT_TT… estaba empezando a preocuparme… a ver cuando continuas tu fic ò_ó ya me has hecho esperar demasiado TT_TT… ves? Tu me haces llorar mucho… jejeje claro que te leeré si es que actualizas… que bueno que te halla gustado mi fic, es uno muy pasado con lo dulce pero hey! A gustado y es lo importante… bueno nee-chan nos leemos y gracias por tu rr

Muy bien ya finalizado este capi espero que a todos les halla gustado, ya casi no falta mucho para que se termine pero como siempre actualizare el domingo que viene, y a todos aquellos que entran y leen pero no dejan nada un regaño y una mirada asesina *cuchillo en mano* (Aedora me lo presto cof cof*)… esta es una amenaza para todos los que pasan y no me dejan un **review**, es tan difícil? No se les caerá una mano TTT_TTT piedad…. Solo uno… chiquito, chiquitito… pero una escritora sin sus rr no es nada…. *drama al muy puro estilo lee junto a gai-sensei*…

Bien, saludos y hasta la semana que viene, muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que me dejaron un review y recuerden que Aedora-chan les espera un rr en sus fic, aun yo bajo amenaza TT_TT algún día seré libre pero por ahora…

Jajaja nos vemos chau u u u u


	4. Las Lagrimas de la Bestia

.

¡Aaah! Por los pelos! Casi y ni subo el chap hoy TT_TT una serie de retrasos forzosos, agradézcanle a Aedora-chan por haberme ayudado aun y con la hora que es X_X sin ella estoy perdida, es como una hermana mayor con látigo y cuchillo pero se que me quiere XD… nuevamente les recuerdo que un **Review** a la causa no les tumbara una mano y que Aedora-chan espera algún rr también en sus fic, un enorme abrazo y muchos besos a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, o alerta o favorito, por eso es que los amo de todo corazón jejeje ^_^ las contestaciones están abajo Gracias!… ya sin mas este capi con muchísimo cariño….

* * *

><p><em>- ha sido él - hablo con voz muerta, todos sabían de quien se trataba, a quien se refería y no podían estar más de acuerdo - ha regresado para tratar de matar a mi tesoro una vez más... - Kakashi fue el primero en rugir, Furioso en acuerdo, los demás se unieron después - debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad - alzó la voz mirando a todos, aquellas bestias que ahora rugían tan furiosas como él<em>

_Sin decir nada más corrió fuera del bosque transformándose entonces en una bestia feroz, el hechizo haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, cambiando manos por zarpas, boca por fauces y piel por pelo, pero no le importó, seguiría a Naruto hasta el fin del mundo, lo encontraría, le rescataría y le envolvería en un abrazo para calmarle, porque lo sentía, sentía su corazón arder, agitarse tanto como si fuese el del muchacho, tenía tanto miedo como el que él estaría sintiendo, su coraje hacia ese infeliz cazador crecía a segundos, le mataría, le aria pedazos, ya le había perdonado una vez y estaba claro que fue un grandísimo error, ahora no habría lugar entre cielo y tierra en donde pudiera esconderse para escapar de su ira y escuchando los rugidos animales de las bestias a sus espaldas, apoyándolo desde su prisión, aulló de frente al ocaso convirtiéndose en cenizas siguiendo el rastro que le llevaría hasta su amado tesoro_

.

En lo profundo del bosque

.

- ¿Está herido? - escuchó la voz de una muchacha a lo lejos, con tono ahogado, como si percibiera el sonido bajo las aguas del río

- Temari cierra la boca y ayuda en algo, ¡prepara una habitación! - gritó un joven a su lado, de forma brusca y exasperada. Incomodo trato de abrir los ojos pero el dolor en su corazón ocupo entonces su mente

- Kankuro como grites otra vez te mandare a dormir con las cabras - regañó la muchacha, su voz alejándose

Sintió el frío viento ajeno a sus tierras azotarle la piel, traspasándole como miles de cuchillas agudas. Tembló levemente y se apego a ese cuerpo que le sostenía dándose cuenta de pronto que no se trataba de su amado Sasuke, ese cuerpo no era tan grande, no poseída ese pecho desnudo que palpitaba ante el retumbar de su poderoso corazón, no se sentía a gusto estando pegado a ese sujeto, su amada bestia le hacia sentir protegido, a gusto, podía estar todo el invierno pegado a su cuerpo recibiendo su particular calidez, sintiendo ese aroma que le confortaba y le aseguraba que se trataba del moreno, ese hombre que le sostenía no era Sasuke y por alguna razón eso le lleno de tanta tristeza que el dolor de su corazón empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos entonces, lentamente casi ni se notaba

Lo primero que vio fue una mancha de colores difusa y borrosa, se esforzó por enfocar algo mejor y obtuvo una imagen lejanamente familiar, el techo de una casa, las paredes de madera, los muebles y puertas, tan distinto a su hogar...

- ha sido un largo viaje, tiene que descansar - escucho la voz de la muchacha y al verla se quedó unos largos segundos estudiándola, estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en su bosque con sus criaturas que otro rostro humano le llamaba la atención fácilmente

- ¿les buscare algo de comer vale?- dijo el otro chico, algo alto y castaño a un lado de la joven rubia

- déjennos solos- esa vos...

- Jum...- la chica rodo los ojos y se retiró pero el castaño permaneció en la puerta un momento más viendo en su dirección

- Gaara esto no me parece una buena idea, ese niño no pertenece a este lugar, nuestro padre te reñirá si se entera que le has traído, un forastero no será bienvenido

- ¿crees que me importa?- habló cortante - Naruto es ahora mío y no habrá nada que lo pueda cambiar

El aludido cerro entonces los ojos atemorizado, ¿por qué Gaara le había llevado a ese lugar? Sacarlo de su bosque, separándolo de sus criaturas y de Sasuke... ¿Porque decía que era suyo? ¿Porque de repente su corazón y mente le gritaban que escapara? ¿Por qué si Gaara era su amigo? Escucho la puerta cerrarse después de que el chico castaño soltase un largo suspiro, y entonces el silencio absoluto se rompió cuando el pelirrojo cazador avanzó a la cama para depositar al fingido durmiente entre las sabanas, le acaricio el dorado flequillo y reprimió un grito de victoria al ver a su obsesión allí, en su cama, suyo al fin

- he esperado tanto... Al fin eres mío... - habló sin sospechar que el pequeño yacía despierto - no te preocupes, pronto olvidaras a esas sucias criaturas y a esa repugnante bestia, te he liberado de ella ahora me perteneces - sonrió malicioso aproximándose para besar al joven rubio, casi saboreando sus labios en anticipación, pero antes de producirse el contacto el estruendo lejano de las campanas de alerta fueron sonadas

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera oscura saliendo aprisa de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y tomó sus armas que reposaban cerca de la puerta, concienzudamente preparadas, un arco recurvo de mirilla y estabilizador de marfil, madera de tejo y grabados conjurativos en metal, el carcaj mediano de cuero y pieles claras de lobo a todo rebozar de flechas, livianas, pero rígidas de madera de cerezo, las había preparado con plumas de halcón para una mejor estabilidad y la punta adiamantada de huesos tallados repleta de lengüetas que miraban en sentido contrario a la punta haciendo imposible extraer el proyectil una vez injertado en la carne, había escogido hueso a pesar de que el metal era mas resistente, ya que su textura porosa era perfecta para alojar los resquicios de veneno en el que se había encargado de sumergir las flechas. Llevaba además un cuchillo de caza en el cinturón, cerrados los dientes en la base antepuestos por una hoja curveada, bien adosado en el mango de roble y metal. No se había quitado la cota de malla ni los guantes de cuero sin dedillos, así que prácticamente estaba ya listo solo faltaba una cosa…

Ya sabía que la bestia vendría a llevarse a su Naruto, pero no lo permitiría, ahora tenía el poder para matarle y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

Naruto abrió los ojos entonces, apenas se sintió solo, tenía que correr a buscar una vía de escape pero descubrió que por alguna razón su cuerpo se encontraba en extremo debilitado, tan solo al incorporarse de la cama un fuertísimo mareo lo tumbo de nuevo a las sabanas, gimió por el dolor en su pecho y miro a todos lados, a través de la ventana podía ver unas gruesas columnas de humo alzarse a lo lejos y el resplandor del fuego se hacía más notorio bajo la oscuridad de la noche, asustado intentó levantarse una vez más, fallando frustrantemente, era como si la vitalidad de su cuerpo le hubiera abandonado. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y fue pillado por el pelirrojo cazador a medio camino entre la cama y un patético intento por permanecer de pie apoyándose en la pared, aprovechó el encuentro de miradas para lanzarle un rápido reconocimiento, el mayor estaba armado hasta los dientes, y sin saber porque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda debilitándole las piernas, haciéndole caer

Gaara se movió con rapidez tomando al pequeño rubio en brazos antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo, vio cómo así, vulnerable entre sus brazos, respiraba con esfuerzo y lucia algo afiebrado, ahora que lo notaba, las mejillas marcadas por surcos estaban algo coloradas, y los ojos dilatados apenas si podían permanecer entreabiertos. Frunció el ceño preocupado pero un nuevo grito fuera de la casa le recordó que aún faltaba realizar cierta tarea, tomando bien entre sus brazos al joven sol salió de la casa, de regreso a la fría noche

Sintiendo el malestar remitir un poco, Naruto intentó averiguar en donde se hallaba ahora, sentía su cabeza pesada y a punto de explotarle, apenas si toleraba bien los sonidos pero le resultó difícil permanecer sereno al ver desde su posición en la montura de un caballo, tanto humano pueblerino armado y escandalizado gritando en las calles dirigiéndose a la entrada del pueblo dispuestos a defender sus hogares, allá donde el fuego crecía y los rugidos de una fiera se entremezclaban con los agónicos sonidos de personas heridas

- ¡Es un demonio! - escuchó gritar a un hombre

- ¡Tened cuidado! - gritó otro

El joven sol sintió la energía de los brazos que le sujetaban espoleando al caballo para que anduviera entonces en sentido contrario, subiendo calle arriba, hasta llegar a la salida trasera del pueblo que ahora notaba, parecía estar asentado a las faldas de una enorme montaña reseca y sulfatada de piedra oscura. Un tanto confundido logró girarse hasta enfocar el rostro del pelirrojo cazador, parecía nervioso y cuando quiso preguntarle ¿Por qué? Un nuevo mareo le arrancó la conciencia, dejándolo terriblemente desorientado, aunque, alcanzó a oír a lo lejos el rugido de la bestia, su débil mente haciéndole creer que se trataba de la voz de su amado Sasuke

No es como si hubiese esperado menos, ya sabia que algo de cobarde se cargaba aquel infeliz cazador, pero nunca creyó que el muy maldito fuera a esconderse en su propia aldea, exponiendo a su propia gente y usándola como escudo para escabullírsele, y si bien que no le agradaba la idea de asesinar a tontos aldeanos patéticamente armados, ignorantes y en cierta forma inocentes, ese cazador estaba muy equivocado si creía que retrocedería o dudaría en ir a por él y por su sol. Fue por ello que cuando casi todo el pueblo de Suna se le vino encima a atacarlo como el "Monstruo" que era no tardó en cercenarle el cuello al primer imbécil que le quiso clavar una mellada sica, y era frustrante, vaya que si, con tantos olores, gritos y ataques se le estaba haciendo horrorosamente difícil seguirle el rastro al cazador y a su sol

Y lo que faltaba, que un regordete anciano con una antorcha tratase de quemarle, con un rápido movimiento de su cola, dotada de tanta espina, pudo deshacerse de él, pero no contó con que la flama de la antorcha fuera a parar a uno de los techos de paja de las humildes casas, el fuego no tardo en extenderse hasta convertirse en un voraz incendio que ya consumía la mayoría de las casas y graneros cercanos, el humo distrajo lo suficiente a los aldeanos como para permitirle atravesar un encendido callejón de casas ardiendo, las flamas no siendo cases de quemarle ante su gran velocidad cuadrúpeda y su gruesa piel, dejando así a los estorbosos aldeanos atrás. No tardó nada en hallar el rastro de su sol nuevamente y sin más se puso en marcha

Había llegado ya a su escondite, una entera cúpula de piedra escondida a través de engañosos pasadizos dentro de la montaña, y que, al menos las últimas dos estaciones, se había convertido en su lugar mas visitado. Con extremo cuidado depositó a Naruto en el lecho de flores blancas, aquellas de dulce aroma y esencia purificadora, que sabía, actuaría como un campo de fuerza para una bestia maldita como lo era ese bastardo rey del bosque. Suspiró más preocupado que antes cuando el joven rubio tiritó en quebranto, gimiendo y removiéndose incómodo sobre las flores, pensó seriamente en ir al manantial que quedaba a tres cuevas de allí a por agua, pero un lejano tintineo le alerto

Toda la cueva estaba llena de trampas y alarmas armadas con finos hilos, una maraña de campanillas que le servirían para ubicar con precisión a la bestia, con el cuchillo de su cinturón cortó la yema de uno de sus dedos y escribió en el suelo, junto al lecho de flores, un conjuro de protección sagrado para evitar que bajo ninguna circunstancia Sasuke lograra tocar al jovencito. Otro tintineo más cercano sonó y con prisa enfundó el cuchillo para tomar el arco, tres flechas tensadas a la vez contra el estabilizador de marfil, apuntando a la entrada sur de donde, sabía, llegaría la bestia. Aguardó con la tensión sobre los hombros y el silencio perforándole los oídos, cuando la última campanilla fue sonada, se espero ver ya de frente contra Sasuke, pero del pasillo de piedra no salio nada

Confundido, caminó con la cautela de cazador hacia la entrada, pudo ver sin mayor problema el hilo roto de la campañilla de alarma, pero ningún rastro de vida, sonido u olor, cuando bajó sutilmente el arco del pasillo en frente suyo se disparo una ráfaga de aire, nada inusual pero apenas sintió el olor a humo y cenizas supo que había cometido un error, se giró mirando a todos lados, con el arco recto apuntando allá donde sus ojos se posaban, había entrado… esa bestia en algún momento había entrado, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se mostrara en su forma sólida, pues como espectro no podría atacarle. A sus espaldas el campo de fuerza que protegía al joven sol disparó una descarga de energía y supo que allí estaba. Se giró en aquella dirección y no tardó en notar una difusa figura a medio camino entre lo sólido y lo espectral siendo torturado por la energía del sello

Sonrió disparando las tres flechas de las cuales dos siguieron de largo a través de la figura y una quedo atorada entre la forma cada vez mas solida de la bestia, quien rugió adolorida con el proyectil incrustado en el pecho. Sasuke miró a Gaara con infinito desprecio antes de separarse del sello y transformarse en cenizas una vez mas, la flecha quedando en el suelo pero el rastro de gotas rojas dejaba en evidencia que el daño ya fue hecho. Otras tres flechas fueron tensadas en el arco y el cazador permaneció firme esperando algún ataque

-Maldito seas, desde un principio planeabas regresar a por Naruto…- escuchó la voz del moreno desde algún punto de la cúpula

- no dejaría a alguien como él en ese bosque de perdición - respondió el pelirrojo sin bajar la guardia ni por un minuto, el rechinar de unos dientes a su derecha hizo que enseguida apuntase en aquella dirección

- tsk, y fuiste tan amable de secuestrarlo ¿no?- rugió ahora solidificándose a un lado del cazador, lanzándose a él

Las flechas fueron disparadas con exactitud, y tuvo que cubrirse con una de sus alas para frenar el ataque, inmediatamente regresó la ofensa, no dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de armar otro tiro de flechas y con una embestida lo propulsó contra una de las paredes, recordándole a Gaara en cierta forma la primera vez que tuvieron contacto, la sacudida de aquella vez no distando mucho de esta

-Naruto jamás podrá vivir con alguien como tú - rugió la bestia, sacando chispas del piso cuando sus garras y púas de acero resbalaban sobre las piedras - él sólo conoce la vida en el bosque, ¡le marchitaría como a una flor separarse de su hogar!

-¡Él vive encerrado en una jaula, lo que quieres es condenarle a vivir una eternidad en ese bosque en donde nunca conocerá a otras personas, jamás podrás hacerlo feliz!- respondió Gaara armando el tiro de flemas en un suspiro y atacando al enorme lobo que en respuesta zigzagueo, esquivando los proyectiles hasta situarse a su lado para azotarlo con su cola repleta de espinas

-¿Y tu si?, ¡Mírale, esta enfermando! ¡MORIRA SI PERMANECE AQUÍ! - le gritó con exasperación, plantando las cuatro patas esperando otro ataque

-¡Cállate!- de un salto se incorporó y preparó más flechas en el arco, pero espontáneamente desvió la vista hacia el rubio que aun respirando con esfuerzo se removía incomodo, negó con la cabeza y miro a Sasuke con odio - Naruto esta así solo porque tu te has quedado con un trozo de su alma, ¡Te Matare y así le salvaré!

El lobo rugió mostrando todos su dientes antes de lanzarse a otro ataque, cuando las flechas estuvieron por alcanzarle uso nuevamente sus alas para cubrirse, importándole muy poco que se clavasen en ellas, siguió de largo y de un solo zarpazo destrozó el arco y abrió la cota de malla como si fuera un simple saco de lona, enterrando las garras apenas en la piel, pero causando cuatro largos surcos sangrantes. Cuando el cazador cayó al piso, levantó la cola para asestarle un monstruoso golpe mortal, pero el humano fue más rápido y rodando hacia un lado evitó la cola y las espinas y logró levantarse apenas, sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano, la otra buscando el cuchillo en su cinturón

- Nada mal para una bestia… - halagó con cinismo mirando su mano llena de sangre propia - pero… estas muy equivocado si crees que has ganado - pasó el cuchillo por su pecho, impregnándolo con el tibio líquido carmesí, mirando a Sasuke con altivez- estás perdido…

Creyó escuchar fuertes gritos y varios golpes, pero no estaba seguro totalmente, era como si una bruma muy espesa se hubiera instalado en sus sentidos y ahora no podía distinguir casi nada, la vista le fallaba y los oídos percibían muy poco, mas ocupados con un torturante chirrido de fondo que le taladraba los nervios, aun así sentía que su pecho le ardía, casi como si su corazón por si solo desease moverlo de allí, así que con el esfuerzo del mundo sobre su quebrantado cuerpo se incorporó muy, muy lentamente, para evitar que otro mareo le dejase inconsciente, cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estuvo separado del lecho la quemante arcada de su garganta le obligo a toser con violencia, se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo la quemazón subir desde sus pulmones, su cuerpo abatiéndose ante cada contracción de su pecho, debilitándolo aún más, le costó varios segundos controlarse, más aún recomponerse lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos, algo cálido resbalaba por su boca y empapaba sus dedos, miró y solo vio rojo

En el suelo a un lado del lecho un gran charco de sangre se desparramaba sobre la piedra, arrastrándose por todos lados hasta alcanzar casualmente el sello que minutos antes Gaara había trazado para protegerle, los patrones se perdieron y la protección se desvaneció

Naruto, saboreó la sangre en su boca, aun sin saber como actuara con esa reacción de su cuerpo. Miró a todos lados y vio mas rastros de sangre, estaba demasiado lejos para ser suya, había raspones en el suelo de piedra, flechas rotas, lo que parecía ser un arco hecho pedazos y mas lejos aun, una cota de malla abierta en tiras y bañada en mas liquido carmesí. Realmente preocupado se levantó sobre sus pies y caminó despacio apoyándose en las paredes, ahí donde sus pequeñas manos tocaban dejaba huellas de su terrible ataque de tos. Podía percibir, con todo y la bruma que le limitaba los sentidos, el sonido de voces lejanas, y una vez más su corazón quiso salírsele del pecho e ir por su cuenta a aquel lugar. Atravesó un corredor entero de azarosos caminos, entradas y salidas, siendo guiado solo por su intuición, hasta llegar a una cueva mas pequeña que la que había dejado atrás, lo que vio le paralizo

- ¿incomodo? No te preocupes, muy pronto todo se acabare para ti- le dijo Gaara pateando el suelo arrojándole graba y piedrecillas sueltas a la cabeza

Sasuke bramó mirando al cazador fijamente, calculando si alcanzaría a morderle la pierna en aquella distancia, fue cuando el imbécil le arrojo mas piedras con el pie que perdió los estribos y se desató en otro inútil ataque de ferocidad, pero como las ultimas cinco veces las cadenas le retuvieron contra el suelo impidiéndole irse en contra del maldito pelirrojo y morderlo hasta que no quedase parte reconocible de él

Si bien que nunca se la espero, que el sucio humano usase su propia sangre para emplear la magia negra que quién sabe cuando y en donde había aprendido a usar, para así abatirlo y amarrarlo con cadenas. Un grillete para cada pata, una red metálica para sus alas, la cola envuelta e inmovilizada y su cuello y cabeza enredados con más cadena, incluso sus cuernos, apresados con la cadena que le rodeaba el cuerpo cual serpiente viva, apresándose a su caja torácica dificultándole respirar, todo mágicamente soldado al piso, justo en medio de un circulo hecho con sangre de cordero, escritos algunos garabatos mas, que supuestamente, según el pelirrojo, era necesario para un conjuro que le destruiría

Gruñó cansado, de tanto tirar inútilmente del amarre, echándose pesadamente contra el suelo, las puntas de flecha en su carne hundiéndose más, buen idiota que se había dejado perforar con los simplones proyectiles que llenos de veneno, no eran capaces de matarle pero si debilitarle, hacerlo más lento, torpe, por eso no fue capaz de esquivar la magia negra del cazador, había caído redondo en su trampa

- mira - le ordenó Gaara tomando un puño del pelaje de su cabeza para levantársela, apuntando con la otra mano a un rallito de luz lunar que se colaba por una apertura en el techo de la caverna- en unos segundos se reflejara sobre ti y tu maldito demonio desaparecerás de este mundo…- riéndose le estrello la cabeza contra el suelo, colocando enseguida un pie sobre el costado de la bestia para humillarlo - así es como siempre debió de ser, yo sobre ti, como la basura que eres…

Naruto tuvo que tragarse un grito de sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo pateó con todas su fuerzas la cabeza del lobo, haciéndole caer contra su costado derecho, por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida sintió ganas de maldecir a alguien, pero se olvidó de eso cuando vio al cazador extraer un cuchillo de su cinturón, elevándolo por sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, apuntándolo directo al corazón de la bestia y a pesar de la distancia se echó a correr con el alma a punto de salírsele del cuerpo, tan acostumbrado a correr descalzo sobre la hierba, aquel suelo apedreado le lastimaba pero no se detuvo, había algo en peligro mucho mas importante que su vida

- ... con las fuerzas de mi sangre, el alma de mis antepasados muertos, el sacrificio de este cordero y la fuerza de la Diosa nocturna…- conjuraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la energía acumularse alrededor de sus manos y el cuchillo-… te entrego el corazón de este demonio que ronda la tierra de día y no se avergüenza al mostrarse a los ojos de las criaturas puras…- las ondas de magia maligna se enredaban en su cuerpo, cortándole la piel, reclamando su sangre en sacrificio a su invocación, las gotas de fluido carmesí flotando en la nada hasta tornarse en llamaradas de fuego infernal, brindándole un aspecto terrorífico al cazador-… arráncale el alma, trágatela para siempre y no le dejes retornar _Bunbuku Chagama_

Todas las llamas se juntaron a las espaldas del pelirrojo, formando entre piedra derretida y hondas de humo irrespirable una vasija pintada de negro, sostenida sobre cráneos y manos huesudas que la elevaban desde las entrañas de la tierra abierta y sulfatada

Sasuke miro el contenedor con impresión y luego a su verdugo, tenía el cuchillo entre las manos temblorosas tornándose el filo escabrosamente contaminado de color rojo fuego, iba a morir, después de tantos años moriría al fin, después de pasar tanto tiempo deseando liberarse de su maldita inmortalidad, ahora, cuando por fin era feliz moriría sin poder hacer nada, quiso retorcerse, luchar contra las cadenas y evitar su destino pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, notaba como manos de entes demoniacos le impedían librarse, ¿era ese… su fin?

Gaara sonrió abriendo los ojos corrompidos con la energía de la magia oscura que había invocado, miró a la bestia con satisfacción y apretando más el cuchillo precipitó el arma directo al corazón de ese maldito demonio

-¡MUERE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas clavando la maldición en el cuerpo

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó una voz ajena

Seguidamente la calma, no se escuchaban sino las blasfemias disconformes de los entes del infierno que pululaban entre las sombras, Gaara tenía los ojos muy abiertos conteniendo la respiración, luchando contra el pánico y los temblores de su cuerpo. El bramido del enorme lobo se sintió cuando éste abrió los ojos sintiendo el inconfundible olor de flores y lluvia en la piel de su amado sol, no sentía nada, ni dolor ni cansancio nada, como si por fin hubiera logrado reunirse con su amado, sintió las pequeñas manos tan conocidas para él mecerle el pelaje del cuello en una sutil caricia, Naruto estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con infinita dulzura, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, aún con su forma de bestia una sonrisa se marcó entre las fauces caninas y acercó el hocico al aniñado rostro para lamerle una mejilla

- Te Amo…- susurró el joven antes de cerrar los ojos y desplomarse sobre su costado, dejando a la vista el mango del cuchillo enteramente enterrado en su espalda, la sangre deslizándose por su columna manchando el miso al completo

Gaara en medio de un ataque de hiperventilación, retrocedió tres largos pasos negando con la cabeza, los ojos claros ya, totalmente abiertos sin poder creer aun lo que había hecho, Sasuke miraba a Naruto sin entender nada aun, parecía ido, sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo. Fue el bramido de los demonios en la cueva la que rompió el silencio, sangre pura, inocente y virgen se había regado en medio de un ritual de magia negra, era como si una luz todopoderosa fuese encendida en el mismísimo infierno, los entes malignos, las negras siluetas susurrantes entre las sombras se arrastraban agónicas ante el poder de la sangre derramada, huyendo todas hasta el hoyo en la tierra, donde _Bunbuku Chagama_ se hundía nuevamente con ellas, la magia maligna disipándose, abandonando el cuerpo del paralizado cazador quien gritó como si le estuvieran sacando el alma, hasta que finalmente no quedo nada mas

Solo el gran lobo y el cazador permanecían consientes en esa oscura y húmeda cueva, lentamente como si el susurro de la inocente voz del rubio se los ordenara, las cadenas que apresaban a la bestia fueron desapareciendo, dejándolo libre y cayendo al suelo, el estruendo metálico sacando de su letargo al ahora fiero y enfebrecido monstruo que lentamente se levantaba mirando a Gaara con intenciones asesinas

-Tu…¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!... – le grito echándosele encima, azotándolo con su espinosa cola repetidas veces, no terminaba de azotarlo cuando la otra estocada de su cola obligaba al chico a caer en otra dirección- ¡LE HAS MATADO INFELIZ! ¿ESTAS CONTENTO AHORA? ¿LO ESTÁS?- rugió girándole la cara de un zarpazo dejándole el rostro bañado en sangre de cuatro surcos en la carne- ¡ERES UN MALDITO, UN MALDITO! - lloraba ahora, luchando por morderle cuando los brazos del cazador trataban de apartarlo -¡Bastardo! - lo cogió de un brazo con los dientes bien apretados y lo tiro lejos

No sabia si ir a por él y rajarle la garganta, hacerlo sufrir por horas enteras sin acabar con él, pero estaba tan cansado, la furia crecía a la par con una tristeza inhumana que le desgarraba el pecho y le debilitaba el alma, las lagrimas de sangre no paraban de salir de sus ojos, y el temblor de su cuerpo amenazaba con devastarlo de un soplido, no podía más, no sabía que hacer, estaba destrozado, ahogándose en su desesperación, como la bestia sin luz ni camino que hace tantos años había dejado de ser, pero ya no había luz, no tenia un propósito nuevamente, quería gritar, tirarse contra las paredes y destrozarse la cabeza, quería correr, embestir, rugir todo al mismo tiempo, explotaría si no hacia algo

Cuando el pelirrojo se movió adolorido contra el piso haciéndose notar, no dudó en caminar acechante hacia él, le torturaría hasta matarlo, le reventaría los huesos, le desmembraría, le desangraría y jugaría con su cadáver después de muerto, no, jamás le perdonaría, por culpa de ese bastardo había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo, le había quitado su más grande tesoro, se lo había llevado, no lo perdonaría. Se ubicó sobre él y de un mordisco en el hombro le dio la vuelta violentamente, quería verle la cara cuando le rajara el pecho, cuando le abriera en canal y le sacara las vísceras, pero por alguna razón cuando le vio no encontró temor, solo resignación y todo el arrepentimiento que un infeliz corrompido por la magia negra como él pudiera expresar, pero aquello no tentó el corazón de Sasuke, elevó la cola por sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y apunto estaba de atravesarlo cuando sintió como un tirón en su pecho lo llamaba

- Sas-suke… - pronunció la voz débil del joven sol- …S-asuke…

Olvidándose instantáneamente del cazador, corrió a un lado de Naruto, retrayendo las agujas de su cola hasta desaparecerlas, para poder tomar con ella al rubio, delicadamente, temiendo lastimarlo aún más, aún vivía pero ¿Cómo? Los ojos azules le miraron con ternura, reflejando el infinito amor que le tenia, se notaba débil, pálido, parecía que en cualquier momento se rendiría al cansancio y perecería. Aun así con poca fuerza había levantado un brazo hasta posarlo sobre el morro del lobo para calmarle, como siempre lo hacia

-Amor, no quiero que mates…- susurro apenas, respirando pesadamente, la bestia intento negarle para que descasara pero el chico le ignoró - llévame a casa… por favor…- Sasuke apretó la mandíbula echando las orejas hacia atrás cuando el pequeño fue abordado por un violento ataque de tos, sangre deslizándose por la comisura de su boca

La bestia rey asintió y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, atrajo al sol del bosque contra su pecho, una de sus enormes patas abrazándolo y sus dos alas rodeándolo, sintió al pequeño moverse un poco, con la fuerza de un ave herida y la fragilidad de una flor a punto de marchitarse, suspiró mirando a Gaara una ultima vez pero teniendo muy en mente las palabras de su amado, no mataría, pero esperaba que cada vez que ese bastardo viese su reflejo, viera esas cicatrices que le dejarían sus heridas, viese su vergüenza, viese al verdadero monstruo. Con el hocico atrajo aún más al pequeño rubio y dejó libertad a su poder para poder trasladarse los dos en forma espectral hasta su bosque

Fue cuando el tibio viento, impregnado por plumas blancas y cenizas, le recorrió el cuerpo, que pudo incorporarse adolorido, lleno de heridas y desecho en vergüenza, sintiendo la culpa quemarle, miro a un lado, ahí donde la sangre de Naruto se secaba regada en el suelo, en el centro su cuchillo, ¿Qué había hecho?

Kyubi gruño embistiendo la pared invisible que les impedía salir una vez mas, ni con toda la fuerza de su transformación en el gran zorro de nueve colas era capaz de salir y eso le enrabietaba, Ichibi descansaba transformado en el enorme mapache del tamaño de un oso a un lado, con el costado magullado de tanto tratar de cruzar la barrera del bosque, Nibi no distaba mucho, la ahora pantera tenia toda la coronilla ensangrentada e igual que el mapache descansaba un poco, cuando el gran zorro chilló adolorido sus otros compañeros corrieron a su lado para detenerle

- ya es suficiente Kyubi, no lograras nada si te rompes las costillas ven a descansar- le decía la pantera usando su esbelto cuerpo como apoyo para que el lastimado zorro se apoyara

- ella tiene razón hermano, ya no esta Naruto para curarnos…- aportó Ichibi ganándose una mirada asesina de Nibi por su metida de pata

- no descansare, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras el mocoso está allá afuera en manos de un maldito humano con complejos…- gruñó el zorro, pero pese a sus palabras las fuerzas le fallaron y tuvo que recostarse aún más contra el lomo de su compañera felina

-¿han tenido suerte?- pregunto el lobo Kakashi, todo su hermoso pelaje plateado embarrado en tierra y lodo, había estado intentando escarbar una salida pero no había resultado demasiado bien

- nada de nada - contestó la pantera agachándose lentamente para recostar al Kyubi en la hierba ahora seca y muerta

- va a llover otra vez - dijo Iruka el lobo de instintos paternales, a un lado de Kakashi, igual de embarrado de lodo- a llovido muchas veces seguidas desde que… desde que…- sin poder continuar más bajó la cabeza junto con las orejas tan tristes que no pudo evitar gemir como perro apaleado - ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

-¡Juro que si alguna vez veo a ese desgraciado cazador le retorceré el pescuezo hasta dejárselo como el de una garza! Chiiiii - chilló el Ichibi reduciendo su tamaño hasta parecer el mismo mapache regordete de siempre, Kyubi y Nibi intercambiaron miradas antes de seguir su ejemplo

-¡Veo algo por allá!- gritó el hada Sakura revoloteando unos cuantos metros mas arriba en el aire

Casi todas las criaturas se dejaron el cuello girando apresuradamente sus cabezas para ver en la misma dirección que el hada apuntaba, efectivamente a lo lejos una corriente de aire impregnado de cenizas y plumas blancas se acercaba rápidamente, todos gritaron emocionados arrejuntándose por donde obviamente entrarían su bestia rey y el sol del bosque

- chiiii ¡les dije que Sasuke lo lograría!- brincó Ichibi atropellando sin mayor cuidado a todos para adelantarse al frente

-¡embustero que hace no menos de cinco minutos decías "el inútil de Sasuke no lo logrará"! - regaño Nibi realmente contenta

-shhhh ¡A callar ustedes dos!- les reto Kyubi mirando con ojos entrecerrados la nube espectral

Cuando las cenizas y las plumas atravesaron la pared invisible del hechizo, la figura materializada de ambos les dejo a todos paralizados. Sasuke estaba de pie, herido y con un semblante destrozado, tenía entre sus brazos al joven sol aparentemente dormido, con una expresión pacífica en su rostro, pero demasiado pálido, con el olor de la sangre demasiado concentrada sobre él, con el tinte carmín demasiado notorio sobre su piel y ropas, casi como si… como si… estuviera…

-¿Na-naruto?- susurró Ino muy bajo acercándose unos centímetros más siendo detenida por Sakura al instante

-¿Q-que pasa? – preguntó Ichibi sin enterarse de nada aun

Kyubi a su lado bajo las orejas sin apartar la vista del humano, sus ojos carmesí llenándose de lagrimas para la sorpresa total de la gata y el mapache, a su mudo llanto también se unieron Kakashi y más tarde Sakura, lentamente todos fueron notando la triste realidad, a medida que Sasuke avanzaba sin percibir realmente nada en su entorno, caminaba entre todos allí con el cuerpo de su amado sol inmóvil entre los brazos, se fue internando en el bosque, dejando a su paso un mar de lagrimas, desolación y desesperación. No podía ser, ¿Cómo era posible que el más puro de aquel lugar hubiera acabado así? No era justo, precisamente él, Naruto, el niño humano que había llegado allí huyendo de la guerra y que les había entregado todo el amor de su ser para calentarles el alma y derretir la nieve de sus corazones que por tantos años les había condenado a vivir como viles criaturas oscuras. Era injusto, muy injusto…

El luto inicio con una ligera llovizna, una que realmente parecía un triste y sereno rocío bajado del cielo, luego las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer una a una, hasta que finalmente estos quedaron desnudos, las aguas del rio fueron descendiendo, hasta que simplemente sólo quedo un mísero riachuelo que pese al clima ya se estaba congelando, las aves dejaron de cantar, la lluvia borrándoles los colores de las plumas, las flores se marchitaron como si hubieran estado mucho sin la luz del sol, el viento silbaba voces de llanto, los espíritus de la tierra sufriendo más y más, las criaturas se desplomaban contra las hojas del suelo sin ánimos de levantarse, el aura de tristeza total abatiendo incluso a los mas fuertes, acaso ¿todo estaba perdido ya?

Sasuke miró al joven rubio en sus brazos, parecía dormir profundamente y aun sabiendo su estado no se atrevía a averiguar si reamente dormía o… más lagrimas de sangre descendieron de sus ojos, no habría criatura viva a su alrededor capaz de comprender todo el dolor que sentía, sufría, sufría más de lo que vivió solo durante tantos años en ese bosque, sufría mas que cuando veía su reflejo y se maldecía por su aspecto, sufría más que cualquiera de los allí presentes pues era él… el que más amaba a Naruto, el que más le adoraba, el que más le atesoraba pero más que nada, el que más lo necesitaba…

Sintió que moriría de tristeza pero sabía que era imposible, el hechizo en su cuerpo le impediría morir, su condena eterna seria imposible de sobrellevar ahora, porque antes al menos podía decir que no había realmente nada que le importara más que si mismo, pero ahora su vida, ese chico que cargaba con tanta adoración, se le había ido. Un trueno se escucho muy cerca y la lluvia se intensifico hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta, la mayoría de los animales permaneció e su lugar viendo desde lejos a su Rey, no sabían que hacer, estaban desorientados, como un polluelo sin su madre, estaban indefensos, pero no se atrevían a huir de la lluvia y el primero en enfrentar su tristeza fue Kyubi, el pequeño zorro cojeo aun lastimado hasta estar a unos metros tras el moreno, se sentó y alzando el hocico al cielo comenzó a lamentarse con unos largos alaridos

Los demás trataron de ser fuertes, primero fue Kakashi, luego Iruka y así todos en aullidos, rugidos y chillidos corearon sus lamentos tratando de sacar algo del dolor en sus corazones. La bestia Rey miró el rostro pálido de Naruto y sin poder aguantar más cayó de rodillas gritando su nombre una y otra vez lastimándose la garganta, pero poco le importaba, no habría dolor más grande que el de su propio corazón

Otro rayo y lumino el ahora oscuro cielo, llenando todo de un haz de luz azul durante un segundo, ensordeciendo la voz de todos los seres de una vez y de la nada una figura se materializó muchos metros delante de Sasuke, entre la lluvia y la oscuridad parecía imposible de enfocar pero su condición de bestia le permitió identificar a Tsunade, la vieja Bruja, parada al pie de la montaña levantó una mano y le ordeno seguirla, otro rayo lo ilumino todo y la mujer ya no estaba allí, pero el moreno estaba seguro de haberla visto, supo entonces a donde debía de ir. Se levantó del suelo con debilidad, su alma fragmentada, mucho más destrozada que su cuerpo, pero aun con ello avanzó con pasos lentos hacia delante, extendiendo sus alas y acunando a Naruto aún más contra su pecho, se elevó en un suspiro desapareciendo de la vista de todos en medio de la tormenta

- si es que acaso queda alguna esperanza, sacrificare lo que sea por ella - susurro el abatido zorro al frente de las demás criaturas que no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo

Arriba en el manantial oculto de la montaña, mucho más arriba de las nueves, la lluvia ya ni se notaba, el aire frio congelando sus cuerpos húmedos, pero el vapor de las aguas entibiándoles enseguida, Sasuke depositó a Naruto entre las flores notando entonces que las manchas de sangre sobre él habían sido borradas por el llanto del cielo, sonrió sin felicidad y acaricio su rostro con dulzura, cuidando de no rozarle con las garras, como tantas veces que le acariciaba. Sintió una mano femenina tocarle el hombro y sin mucho gusto se giró lo necesario para atender el mudo llamado de la Bruja. Tsunade, tan seria como la primera vez que la vio en su forma real, le escrutaba el rostro atentamente, casi decidiéndose a hacer algo o no

- aún vive - habló ella, rodeando a la bestia para sentarse a un lado del rubio y apartarle maternalmente los mechones de cabello de la frente

-¿s-se salvará?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos color miel con tanta desesperación que incluso ella se sintió tocada con aquel sentimiento

-depende…- miró los ojos rojos de él y sonrió un poco- me imagino que ahora ya sabes la clase de dolor que yo sentí aquel día ¿no?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún más miserable, por supuesto que lo sentía, tener a un ser amado al borde de la muerte y sin poder hacer nada, deseando que alguien con mas fuerza que tu le ayudase a vivir, pero…

- mi castigo… lo acepto, saber lo que se siente… vivirlo, es horrible, merezco mi castigo y mas…- la mujer asintió conforme pero él siguió hablando un poco mas-… no tengo derecho a suplicarte nada, pero es mi castigo no el de él…- miro a Naruto y luego a Tsunade seriamente, con fuego en los ojos - no le condenes, no por alguien como yo… - tomó una de las pequeñas manos del joven y se inclino hasta reposar su frente contra ella, como un simple sirviente ante un Rey- … sálvale, por lo que mas quieras, sálvale… por favor… sálvale…

La Bruja creyó atragantarse con algo, no se esperaba una respuesta así, no de Sasuke, el miserable humano que hace tanto la había repudiado…

.

Continuara

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: _Bunbuku Chagama _es la vasija en donde solía mantenerse encerrado al Shukaku, y que en este chap e tomado prestaba para representar un contenedor de las tinieblas o algo así XD

**RiyuLeo**: ototo-baka tramposa ya descubrí que si me estas espiando ò_ó, pero se te acabo la ventaja de vivir bajo mi misto techo muajajaja le pondré clave hasta al Mouse ya veras jum! Gaara es una basura en este fic, muy al contrario de otros que he escrito pero bueno XD, jiraiya es una pieza mas de este fic no te sientas mal por su muerte animo! Si Tsunade es Oba-chan por excelencia pero eso ya lo sabíamos XD… Kyubi tiene un complejo de hermano en este fic, es anormalmente normal que quiera enseñarle a si fuese a aparearse cof cof* DEJA DE JUNTARTE CON AEDORA! MIRA QUE UNA BAKA CHIBI COMO TU CON UN CHUCILLO CUANDO HAS VISTO ALGO ASI? Y para con lo de la vos star war o lo que sea que no das miedo fíjate, y yo te quie…tesito XD jaja, pero un muy te quie…tesito muy grande jajajaja

**MAUANGEL**: de seguro te arrancas los pelos hoy pensando que no actualizaría XD, pero entre una cosa y la otra fue un milagro que lograra hasta responder los rr hoy TT_TT gomen ne, espero que este chap sea de tu agrado! Gracias por tus halagos XD besos hasta la próxima semana!

**Magusficty**: adivina? Ya llego el domingo (casi lunes cof cof*) pero llego y aquí esta este capi, no te ensañes con Gaara había que poner a alguien en el puesto y el justo era él XD

**narutouchiha19**: que te llaga al alma? Wow no desperdicio mi vida en vano! Genial, naru ama mucho a sasuke por eso dio su vida por él pero no te preocupes aun falta para que todo se acabe ya veras! Muchas gracias por tu review me sacaron los colores de la cara jajaja

**Aedora**: que exagerado los del comportamiento rosa pero bueno XD, algo es algo a la final si usaste tu varita de hadita rosa jajajaja (Glup seguro ahora si me mata X_X) gracias por tu ayuda hoy Aedora-chan y perdona la molestia pero me has salvado el pescuezo jajaja ves que en el fondo si eres buena y me quieres?(firmando acta de defunción ahora si TTT_TTT) besos! Aah! Y deshazte de ese cuchillo carajo que RiyuLeo se esta mal influenciando!

**sasukita15**: como ves creo que me caerás a palazos por mala, tranquila aléjate! No me mates! Respira si? No querrás matarme y no enterarte de lo que falta de fic o si? Bien, pos si saldrán mas personajes pero mas adelante, ya casi terminando mas bien jejeje, espero que este chap te halla gustado, gracias por dejarme un rr lo aprecio mucho, el que me sigas en este fic XD arigato

**SuZakUSeIRyU**: para ti soy oficialmente una picadora malvada no? Lo se soy la peor TT_TT… espero que este chap te halla gustado, aunque nuevamente lo pique jajaja, perdona, me querrás matar por lo que le hice a naru pero PACIENCIA! Aun falta, Sasuke debe aprender un par de cosas antes del final del fic así que paciencia, gracias por tu rr y por pensar que no soy una escritora de segunda, me subes los ánimos jejeje chau u u u y hasta el próximo domingo

**Yuzed Nowari**: atinaste con decir que Gaara terminaría como piñata, todo apaleado pero me dijeron que no lo matara naaa XD… dile a tu almohada que no se descosa y suelte su relleno por accidente XD la aplastaras algún día jajaja, si Tsunade era la bruja pero no en mal plan, claro que el titulo "el regreso de la oscuridad" tenia ese sentido, todo sin naru se a tornado gris ya vez u_u, abra que esperar una semana mas para enterarse que pasara lo siento XD no tengo ni la menor idea de la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste pero e de admitir que me tubo pensando un buen rato a ver si me entero cuenta cuenta! Gracias por tu rr y lamento no dejarte una respuesta mas larga pero es tarde aki en Venezuela jajaja mate ne chauu u u u u besos apapchos y muuuuchos abrazos

**sakura1402**: bien te la enrede toda con este capi lo se, Sasuke me matara por lo que hice temo dormir sin estar alerta, se que me busca para vengarse como es un experto es eso -_-U, se que jiraya no la tenia merecido pero animo! A mi también me cae bien es como un abuelo pervertido del que nunca te cansas jajajaja, si Tsunade es la que lleva los pantalones aquí, no como en el anime real que naru siempre la conquista jajaja que se le va a hacer? A naru no lo para nadie XD gracias por seguirme en el fic y por tu comentario nos vemos la semana que viene

**ShadowSeraphin**: que le hará sasuke a Gaara? Darle una ola de golpes hasta hacerlo puré! Jajaja seee se lo merece ¬_¬ pero bueno por ahora naru esta fuera de combate, así que como ara para romper la maldición? Ya lo veras mas adelante pero para eso tienes que esperar jajaja lo siento y tienes razón el sasunaru dominara el infinito y mas halla siiiii jajajaja

**Luna**: Gaara quería acaparar a naru por eso se lo robo -_-U tacaño, y pues sasuke si pudo rescatar a naru pero no como creías lo siento no me mates! Espero que este capi te halla gustado! Nos leemos luego sayo!

**ShinigamiXD**: todos se hacen esa pregunta… como romperá naru el hechizo? En el siguiente capi se aclara lo prometo! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un rr lo aprecio mucho y perdona a Gaara se que es una tacaño pero pos era el personaje que mas encajaba en el papel no la tomes en su contra, aquí la conti! Hasta el próximo domingo chau u u u u

Dejar un **Review** no te matara, me subirá el animo y así mejorare mis fic para que puedas disfrutas mas al leerlos, unidos para una noble causa! Dejarme un **Review** en pos del fanfiction! Y más que nada del SASUNARU! Cada vez que no dejas un **review** un fic muere en mi cerebro, únete a la causa y colabora jajajajajaja graaaaacias a todos los que me leen y dejan comentarios, espero que este chap sea de su agrado y no me maten por lo que le paso a Naru es temporal enserio! Escondan ya sus armas punzantes!

Y recuerden Aedora les espera un rr también en sus fics miren que malos son! ELLA ME QUIERE JODER CON UN CUCHILLO AYUUUUUDAAAA


	5. Sol y Luna

Bien antes de que me arrojen cualquier cosa por la tardanza permitanme disculparme por la horrorosa tardanza, si yo misma odio a los que se tardan XD, digamos que hubieron muchos factores que retrasaron el estreno del cuarto y ultimo capi, y digo ultimo porque en vista de la demora e decidido conpensarlo juntando dos capin en uno, el final es muy avierto por lo que si me lo piden tal vez haga un epilogo… mi beta estubo a punto de matarme por ponerla acorregir tantas paginas pero tranquilos, por suerte aun no hay forma de acesinar a nadie por el correo jajajaja… bien sin mas chachara aquí les dejo este capi, espero que lo disfrutos

Y aunque soy una descarada les pido que me dejen reviews XD, sino no hay epilogo

* * *

><p><em>mi castigo… lo acepto, saber lo que se siente… vivirlo, es horrible, merezco mi castigo y más…- la mujer asintió conforme pero él siguió hablando un poco más-… no tengo derecho a suplicarte nada, pero es mi castigo no el de él…- miró a Naruto y luego a Tsunade seriamente, con fuego en los ojos – no le condenes, no por alguien como yo… - tomó una de las pequeñas manos del joven y se inclinó hasta reposar su frente contra ella, como un simple sirviente ante un Rey - … sálvale, por lo que más quieras, sálvale… por favor… sálvale…<em>

.

En lo Profundo del Bosque

.

La Bruja creyó atragantarse con algo, no se esperaba una respuesta así, no de Sasuke, el miserable humano que hace tanto la había repudiado, le estaba ahora suplicando, más que eso, en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo anhelante de querer morir a cambio de salvar al joven sol. Con una solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su rostro asintió conmovida levantándose y caminando hasta el manantial

-tráelo aquí Sasuke…- pidió extendiendo los brazos- déjalo en el agua y retrocede

El moreno obedeció, tomando al rubio para ir junto a ella, se arrodillo en la orilla del manantial, miró a su amado unos largos segundos, acercándose para reposar su frente contra la de él, suspiro un "Te Amo" antes de besarlo y dejarlo ir lentamente en las aguas, el rubio cabello ondulando grácilmente, así como su ropa, brazos y piernas sueltos sin nada que les sostuviera, y aún temeroso le soltó. El cuerpo del joven se hundió lentamente, siendo tragado por la magia del manantial, su figura se diluyó lentamente hasta que no quedó nada. Tsunade, tranquila, sumergió las manos en el agua, tomando un poco entre sus manos y adelantándolas para la vista del moreno, el líquido se arrejunto solidificándose y formando una pequeña piedra alargada de color jade, ella se la ofreció y él la tomo con una de sus manos repleta de garras

-había hablado con el joven sol hace algún tiempo…- sonrió al ver la expresión de Sasuke y continuó- le había hablado del hechizo del bosque y de la maldición de tu cuerpo… también le felicite por su gran trabajo al borrar el odio y miseria del bosque y con eso el conjuro de la enrejada- la bestia miro la piedra con detenimiento notando su energía mágica, tan pura como los ojos de Naruto- quise recompensarle, pero el muy necio solo estuvo al pendiente de ti… te ama mucho- sonrió aún más notando las mejillas del moreno sonrojadas-… esa piedra que llevas ahí iba a ser su recompensa, con ella podría manejar la magia que el mismo tenia y brindaba sin darse cuenta

-¿magia...?

-Naruto es muy especial Sasuke, no todos los humanos son buenos y no todo ser es puro como él- una severa mirada acusatoria le indico a Sasuke que él no era precisamente uno de esos seres especiales- no es como si no hubiese pasado por momentos dolorosos o nunca hubiese tenido contacto con la maldad, después de todo, tengo entendido que ha perdido a sus padres y escapado de una guerra por poco… aun así su alma no alberga remordimiento ni odio, procura estar para ayudar y sanar, es feliz aquí y su felicidad se la ha contagiado a todos, su "Magia" no es otra cosa que su poder de purificar todo, es su inocencia y carisma lo que ha sanado la tristeza y miseria del bosque, por eso solo él fue capaz de cambiarles…

-quiere decir eso que todo regresara a como era antes sin él ¿cierto?- bajo la cabeza y apretó la piedra en su mano, aún con el agudo dolor en su pecho

-como te dije antes… el que Naruto se salve depende… dependerá de ti y de todos allí abajo- refiriéndose al bosque en general- tienen que demostrar que ha valido de algo la vida de este niño, darle sentido al amor que les ha brindado, pero más que nada tienes que vivir, seguir adelante como él lo deseó al salvarte- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo demonios sabia esa bruja…?- recuérdalo muy bien…

La magia del manantial se agitó hasta que las aguas brillaron intensamente, cegando a la bestia e iluminando el cielo de la noche estrellada, Tsunade había desaparecido y con ella Naruto. Pero aún y cuando no podía verle Sasuke le sentía a su lado, acariciándole las mejillas y jugueteando con su pelo, Naruto vivía y se quedaría con él aunque no lo viese. La piedra en su mano se sentía tibia y hasta palpitaba, como la piel de su joven sol, sonrió y la beso para luego apretarla contra su pecho, viviría, tal y como Naruto había querido

Los días de luto fueron difíciles de superar, las plantas se negaban a crecer, así como las abejas a trabajar y el río a derretirse. Las criaturas andaban de un lado para otro viviendo insípidamente con esfuerzo, el aura de tristeza empeñada en abatirles, no habían días soleados ni vientos calidos o frescos, no había canto de aves ni olor a flores, todo parecía gris, pero ciertamente aun no se retomaba la existencia miserable y vacía que hace años les consumía. A pesar de su soledad y tristeza la bestia Rey aun salía de su casucha a vigilar el bosque, suspirando largamente se deshacía de la debilidad de su cuerpo y caminaba adelante ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos

Kyubi siguió su ejemplo algunas semanas más tarde, salió una, nada brillante, mañana de su madriguera a recoger algo de comida para luego ir al río, gritarle improperios a sus aguas congeladas, para luego derretirlas un poco con su poder de fuego, tenia que beber algo ¿no?. Kakashi el lobo plateado perezoso soporto las riñas de Iruka y tomó el mando de su manada para ir a por comida, teniendo que tragarse su pesadez e ir adelante. Sakura, cansada de aguantarles las lágrimas a todas sus compañeras, fue al prado más cercano y plantó una flor rosada, su color favorito, y luchó con toda su habilidad mágica para que ésta floreciera, aún y cuando la planta triste se negaba, al final del día logró obtener una hermosa flor que bañada en rocío resplandecía con la luz lunar, al día siguiente Ino le riñó discutiendo como en antaño el color de la flor y plantó una también de color amarillo, así sus demás compañeras alentadas se unieron a la causa, y aunque era difícil tiñeron poco a poco el bosque de color nuevamente

Nibi la gata montesa amenazo con comerse a toda ave desprovista de color y cabe decir que aún sin la necesidad de amenaza, las aves brillaron en tonos aún más brillantes que antes y cantaban con todas sus fuerzas para llenar el vacío que dejo el joven sol, sin su canto, sin su risas todo parecía muy tétrico y los pájaros lucharon para llenar el silencio. Ichibi regresó a sus andanzas, correteaba por los rincones buscando comida pero nunca se atrevió a robar nada, aún recordaba el abrazo que le dio su sol antes de que se fuera, y aunque era difícil se buscó su propio alimento. Los ciervos morían de sed cerca del río y éste, pensando en lo triste que se sentiría su sol al verles así, se descongelo y poco a poco las aguas retornaron al bosque, los animales ya podían beber y aunque extrañaba la compañía del humano rubio, sus aguas no volvieron a decrecer

Los árboles se armaron de valor y dieron sus últimos frutos en medio del otoño, estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el invierno si era necesario pero Naruto siempre les ayudo, era momento de hacer algo ellos también. Las bestias, aún con la poca compatibilidad que se tenían, no se atrevieron a luchar entre ellas como antes, se evitaban y convivían en paz, su sol odiaba verles lastimados y por ello les curaba, por eso no querían mancillar su deseo y cuidaban a los suyos. Las abejas fueron las más renuentes a regresar a la normalidad, ¿a quién le dedicarían su trabajo? ¿Quién las recompensaría con suaves melodías y un sin fin de halagos?, pero Sasuke no las dejo de visitar, al principio solo las veía y ellas ni atreviéndose a hacerle caso se escondían en el panal, pero conforme pasaban los días la bestia Rey les hablaba un poco y les recordaba como las trataba Naruto cuando ellas se esforzaban, animarlas no fue fácil pero con el renacimiento de las flores tuvieron que retomar sus labores a regañadientes, a finales del otoño ya tenían tanta miel que no sabían que hacer con ella, así que cuando otras criaturas tímidamente se las pedían no se molestaban al dársela, claro que nunca con tanto animo como con su joven sol pero al menos alguien las necesitaba

Los vientos de otoño ya se tornaban helados con la llegada próxima del invierno, pero aun así el sol iluminaba claramente, como si el propio Naruto les sonriera desde lejos, la brisa susurrando las lejanas memorias de sus cantares hermosos y sus risillas al correr descalzo entre los árboles. Sasuke permanecía horas completas en la montaña, frente al manantial, deseando ver retornar a su amado, apretando la piedra que adosada con una tira le rodeaba el cuello, poco a poco el dolor de su corazón fue perdiéndose con la tibieza de la piedra, a veces cuando dormía sentía las caricias de joven rubio en su cabello, y cuando patrullaba el bosque le oía reír entre los árboles, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez… por eso no podía evitar llorar en silencio cada tanto tiempo, veía el cielo estrellado buscando el brillo de su mirada y dibujaba su rostro en las nubes de día, suspiraba pero no se derrumbaba, tenia que vivir, seguir adelante… por él

El invierno fue el más duro para el bosque ese año, el viento era tan helado que lastimaba la piel al contacto, había tan poca comida para reservarla que muchos pasaron hambre, todos se unían en sus madrigueras y cubiles compartiendo calor y palabras de aliento, recordando como con las llegadas de la primavera, Naruto les esperaba con ánimos de seguir adelante, fue por eso que permanecían tranquilos a pesar de todo, en memoria de su amado sol no se rendirían. Sasuke fue uno de los más afectados, aún y cuando contaba con comida y abrigo, no le fue fácil pasar tanto tiempo solo, sin el calor de su amado para ayudarle a dormir, sin nadie que le cantara o mimara, se sentía solo, muy solo, y cada vez que el dolor de su pecho amenazaba con retornar apretaba la piedra con fuerza, entonces sentía la presencia del rubio a su lado y lograba dormirse con su lejano canto

El último día de invierno, la bestia no soportó estar en su casucha y salió a estirarse un poco, aún había nieve por todos lados pero el viento estaba tranquilo, el sol salía tímidamente en el horizonte, sonrío un poco al ver las ramas de los arboles con jóvenes tallos y hojas, esa sería una hermosa primavera, aun no había aves que llegaran a cantar así que todo estaba en silencio, los animales no salían todavía de sus escondites, estaba solo, completamente solo, pero aun así no se entristeció. Caminó un poco más llegando a las colinas, un campo enteramente de blanco sin otra interrupción más que la de las sombras de las altas nubes, y fue allí donde lo vio…

-Naruto…- susurro con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la más lejana y alta colina

Solo era una difusa silueta, permanecía de pie en la cima de aquella colina, el viento meciéndole los cabellos y ondeando sus ropas claras, sonreía encantadoramente con los ojos azules resplandeciendo como dos llamas vivas, le extendió una mano y Sasuke sin poder creérselo avanzó por la nieve con paso cada vez más rápido, antes de darse cuenta se vio corriendo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, cuando estuvo ya cerca el rubio también corrió hacia él y en media colina se encontraron con un abrazo muy necesitado

-Creí… Creí que nunca te volvería a ver…- sollozaba la bestia dejándose caer de rodillas sin soltar a su amado, su cabeza quedando reposada en el pecho del joven

-Prometí estar contigo mi amada bestia, no importando lo que pasara…- su voz… al fin, después de tanto tiempo al fin podía escuchar su dulce voz - perdona la tardanza, no sabes cuanto he querido verte, las ganas que he tenido de abrazarte, mi Sasuke… te he echado tanto de menos…- y como el moreno lo recordaba sintió el suave tirón en sus cuernos para poder levantarle el rostro y así besarle, se sentía tan feliz ahora…

Contener la emoción se le hizo imposible, tiró de la cintura del joven sol y terminaron recostados sobre la nieve besándose y abrazándose, era tan irreal, perecía un sueño, ¿en verdad Naruto había regresado? Y si era así ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Olvidó sus preguntas cuando las pequeñas manos del rubio le acariciaron el rostro con el mismo cariño con que solía hacerlo, sonrió dejando libre una lágrima que cayó sobre el pequeño manchando su mejilla de sangre. Naruto suspiró por ello y atrajo a su bestia para apretarlo contra su pecho, quería que escuchase su corazón, que se diera cuenta que era real y que no estaba soñando, sonrío al sentir los fuertes brazos corresponderle el abrazo y no pudo aguantar una risilla fresca y encantadora como solo él podía hacerlo, llenando de eco el campo desierto de nieve

El sol ya había salido completamente en el horizonte, y ahora todo resplandecía como si fuese de cristal, Naruto no era la excepción, cuando el moreno se apoyó sobre sus brazos para verle desde arriba la visión del rubio recostado en la nieve le dejo sin aliento, con esa mirada de ensoñación que siempre le dedicaba, esa sonrisa sincera y hermosa, su cuerpo vestido con ese Yukata blanco con un ligero bordado de suave tono jade, igual al de la piedra. Cierto la piedra. Se llevó una mano al pecho y desató la tira para entregársela a su dueño

-la piedra de jade…- murmuro Naruto tomándola con cuidado, la gema resplandeció con el sol despidiendo una pequeña aura mágica - es verdad…- sonrío con picardía incorporándose para estar sentado, tomando a Sasuke de las manos, infló cómicamente las mejillas cuando sintió como la bestia evitaba apretarle demasiado para no lastimarle la piel con las garras, bien pues eso iba a cambiar ahora mismo- Oba-chan me explicó un poco que hacer…- sonrío alegremente, Sasuke levantando una ceja preguntándose quien era Oba-chan - me dijo que la maldición que esta sobre ti no es otra cosa que el poder maligno del antiguo hechicero serpiente, ella lo utilizó para maldecirte y es por eso que tu aspecto cambió y por lo que puedes manejar a las serpientes, también es por eso que ella no puede ayudarte a regresar a tu forma humana…

Sasuke no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando su joven sol, ¿Quién era el hechicero serpiente? Y ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con él? Naruto sonrío nuevamente y acaricio el rostro y cabello de su amado para llamarle la atención y procedió a contarle todo lo que un día hace un año Tsunade le había rebelado, la miseria del bosque, sus corrompidas criaturas, la existencia de otros dos hechiceros aparte de la bruja, y claro la llegada de Sasuke al bosque como la gota que rebosó el baso

-… Oba-chan solo estaba resentida yo lo se- dijo el chico llevando una mano a sus cabellos riendo avergonzado - no es mala créeme - Sasuke no podía objetar nada, tal vez si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera encontrado a su amado y tal vez le hubiera perdido para siempre- la razón por la que ella no puede romper el hechizo es porque es demasiado maligno e incluso ella que maneja la magia blanca tiene manchas de oscuridad en su alma, me dijo que solo yo podría romperlo pero no sabía como, me explicó que sólo un alma completamente pura sería la indicada para la tarea ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Yo un alma completamente pura? Que extraño ¿verdad?

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado negando luego con la cabeza, ¿Que tan inocente podía llegar a ser ese chico? Ni siquiera se creía verdaderamente puro, que tonto, en realidad no había nada más puro e inocente, estaba completamente seguro, el que Naruto no se percatara era otra cosa

-… en fin, lo que ahora ha de hacer es retirar la maldición de tu cuerpo… así… regresaras a ser… humano - la sonrisa algo triste del chico hizo desconfiar a la bestia, le estaba ocultando algo

-… hay más ¿no es así?, hay algo que no me quieres contar…- Naruto bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo, claro que había algo pero no era capaz de decírselo- … nada puede ser tan malo como volverme a separar de ti…- habló levantándole el rostro al pequeño, sonriéndole escuetamente-… confía en mi – Naruto asintió y tomó la mano en su rostro entre las suyas más pequeñas

-A cambio de vivir he escogido mi camino, he de quedarme aquí como "El Sol Del Bosque"…- Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder mirándolo con algo parecido al miedo -… lo entiendes ¿no?, Tsunade Oba-chan me ha hecho un hechicero como ella, en otras palabras soy inmortal… - pero a pesar de sus palabras no parecía en lo más mínimo feliz, cosa que preocupó al moreno - quiero hacer feliz a Sasuke, no hay nada que me haría más feliz, pero… si Sasuke es liberado de su maldición volverá a ser un humano… y entonces…- nuevamente bajo la cabeza sollozando, apretando la mano de su amada bestia desesperadamente

Sasuke había entendido, si se liberada de la maldición regresaría a ser un humano corriente y tarde o temprano moriría, sería esta vez Naruto el que se quedaría solo por toda la eternidad, pero… si continuaba con la maldición podría vivir con él

-No me puedes engañar Sasuke, no a mi…- Naruto se levantó y le miro con tristeza - sé que sufres… no quiero que sufras, ya no más…- cuando el moreno intentó negar, el joven solo le revolvió el cabello para luego correr colina arriba con ese aire juguetón que le caracterizaba - ¡vamos Oba-chan quiere verte!

Le llevo unos segundos recuperarse de la impresión al ver como el joven sol se disolvía por su propia cuenta en plumas blancas, pero rápidamente le siguió. Llegar a la cima de la montaña no le costó nada, Naruto ya estaba allí frente a la Bruja de las babosas, riendo mientras ella le reñía por decirle Oba-chan. Eso si era extraño, ver a la bruja que le maldijo junto al joven del que se había enamorado actuando tan maternalmente como si nada, curioso, realmente curioso

- ... ¡como vuelvas a llamarme vieja tendrás los días contados mocoso! - Tsunade se recompuso y respiró hondamente, no había actuado así desde que Jiraiya aun vivía y hacía de las suyas como el pervertido que era, pero realmente tampoco le molestaba demasiado - dile a tu novio que se acerque aún tengo cosas que hablar con él, y sal de aquí, te prohíbo espiar…

-Tsunade Oba-chan es mala…- el chico rio corriendo a refugiarse tras Sasuke cuando la Bruja le amenazo con el puño, era divertido molestarla - no es justo, yo también quiero escuchar - abrazó la cintura de su amada bestia y sonrío cuando sus alas le acunaron

- y un carajo, eh dicho que no, vete - Naruto le sacó la lengua y apretando más a Sasuke por un segundo, se soltó del agarre de sus alas y desapareció, una vez solos la Bruja miró al moreno seriamente- ¿y bien? ¿Ya has decidido? Podrías vivir para siempre con él pero tendrías que cargar con tu aspecto de bestia, o podrías regresar a ser un humano y morir mucho antes de que la existencia de tu amado sol se extinga ¿Qué harás?

La bestia se quedó unos largos segundos meditando, Naruto tenía razón, aún y con la compañía que le había brindado el joven sol todos esos años, no había podido olvidar su pena al ser un monstruo, claro que los motivos de ésta habían cambiado prácticamente desde que conoció al rubio, antes se maldecía más que nada por no poder salir del bosque, ser libre y regresar a casa como el muy importante príncipe que era, quería sacarse esa piel de bestia y mirar su olvidado físico sin avergonzarse de nada, pero cuando aquel pequeño niño llego a su vida esa idea de la vergüenza fue olvidándose paulatinamente, Naruto le trataba tan normalmente como a cualquier otro ser humano que su aspecto no volvió a preocuparle sino hasta nueve años más tarde

Cuando esa encantadora criatura ya no era solo el tierno niño de ocho años, sino el hermoso joven de diecisiete, nuevamente su deseo por abandonar su estado de bestia se materializó con más fuerza que antes, pero en esta ocasión los motivos eran distintos, nada de querer ser libre ni vergüenzas, solo estaba ese anhelante deseo por poder besar abrazar y acariciar a su amado sin el temor de lastimarle con sus garras o colmillos, quería sentir su calor a través de una piel menos áspera y más suave, dejar de ser tan diferente y parecerse más a él, así la brecha entre sus corazones no se sentiría tan grande. Naruto le amaba, pero algo dentro suyo se removía inquieto cuando le deseaba y no se atrevía a nada por ese temor a herirle, no pensó nunca que el joven se percataría de su sufrimiento entristeciéndose también en el proceso, fue un grandísimo idiota, si estaba con su amado no tenia porque quejarse, su amor era más que suficiente y aun así quiso más de lo que se le estaba permitido pedir

-Soy un grandísimo idiota…- susurro con los muños apretados

-Bueno eso ya lo has sabido desde hace mucho- río Tsunade recordándole que aún estaba parado delante de la bruja- vamos, decide no tengo todo el día y Naruto no se estará quieto por demasiado tiempo

-antes de responder… tengo preguntas- escucho el bufido exasperado de la rubia pero no le tomó muy en cuenta, había cosas que tenia que saber antes que nada y no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta

-pues ya te estas tardando en hacerlas- gruño la mujer colocando los brazos en jarra

-Mi maldición… ¿Cómo la hiciste?

-le dije a Naruto que te explicara…- cuando las facciones de la bestia mostraron disconformidad Tsunade resoplo nuevamente y explico- ya sabes de la existencia de mis hermanos, el hechicero sapo y serpiente, cuando toda la locura de Orochimaru se desencadenó en violencia, Jiraiya y yo tuvimos que actuar, esa serpiente rastrera fue más difícil de vencer y más aún cuando nos enteramos que entre las sombras, a nuestras espaldas había aprendido el prohibido arte de la necromancia, revivía a los muertos y los usaba como armas así como se restauraba a si mismo para vivir a pesar de estar gravemente herido, tal cual como una serpiente cambiando de piel, traspasaba su alma a otros cuerpos y corrompía más y más el poder mágico que se le había dado, fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin le derrotamos, su energía era tan oscura… tan sucia, contaminada y perversa que daba asco. Con la poca fuerza que Jiraiya y yo teníamos logramos sellarla en un pergamino, pero tan simple método no bastaría para detener la maldad que contenía la magia de la serpiente así que tuvimos que dividirla en cuatro, una parte logro ser eliminada, otra se destinó a un mejor sello que la mantenía prisionera y las otras dos partes las teníamos el hechicero sapo y yo, cuando él murió un tercer pedazo se fue con él y por último la cuarta parte la que yo tenía la emplee para maldecirte, es por eso que solo cuentas con ciertas cosas que caracterizaban al hechicero serpiente

-¿en otras palabras me usaste como un contenedor?- rumió enrabietado

-te maldeciría de cualquier otra forma, no se te olvide que si me hubieses ayudado nada de esto habría pasado…- se excusó ella- la parte que permanecía sellada también la use para hechizar el bosque, sus criaturas estaban presas dentro de la enrejada y tan pronto como salían eran trasformadas por la magia maligna… con el paso de los años incluso yo me llegue a sentir miserable con tan asfixiante energía rondando el bosque pero descubrí que no era capaz de retirar mi propio sello…- Sasuke levantó una ceja casi riéndose en anticipación, no podía ser que ella…- si, resulto que hasta yo termine atrapada en esta coladera de ratas…- confesó sonrojándose y apartando la mirada, vaya eso si era algo nuevo- hubiéramos permanecido así por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre, hasta que claro, apareció Naruto y lo cambió todo

La bestia no pudo evitar sonreír con aire orgulloso, pero tan pronto recordó que se encontraba frente a la mismísima bruja que lo maldijo recompuso su cara de fastidio, aun por dentro riéndose de la mujer. Era estúpida toda esa situación, pero tal parece que él no fue el único que salió perdiendo

-de alguna manera el mocoso purificó la magia maligna que rodeaba al bosque y antes de que me diera cuenta ya la enrejada se había caído, lo primero que hice fue salir a beber algo en el primer pueblo que entonare, ¡Dios tantos años sin una mísera copa!- el moreno tuvo un tic en el ojo y miro a esa bruja con odio descomunal, bien que no era una santa la mujer esa ¡Era una alcohólica por Dios!- cuando regrese noté que había otro humano, un cazador llamado Gaara si no mal recuerdo, no me preocupe por él hasta el día que lo vi partir, las cartas hablan muchacho y cuando las leí me dijeron que ese pelirrojo no traería nada bueno, me preocupé y quise hacer algo para proteger a Naruto pero ¿Qué fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me presente ante él?... _"¿A sido usted la que ha hechizado a Sasuke? ¿Al bosque? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?"_- remedó infantilmente- estaba más pendiente de ti y de los habitantes del bosque que apenas si escuchó la parte en la que le recompensaría, apostaría mi eternidad a que ni se acuerda que lo mencioné- comentó por lo bajo aun a sabiendas de su mala suerte en las apuestas - supuse que si quería tanto hacerte feliz por lo menos tenía que saber que solo él podría librarte de la maldición, ya había purificado al bosque, ¿Qué le costaba una criatura más?

-es por eso que estuvo tan pensativo la primavera pasada…- medito él recordando con detenimiento- ya se había visto contigo ¿Cuándo?

-el primer día que lo trajiste aquí…- ¿es que no era obvio?

-¿Cómo es que ahora Naruto es inmortal como tu?- bueno otra buena pregunta pensó la bruja

-cuando se muere la energía del cuerpo no desaparece, queda flotando en el espacio hasta que vuelve a formar parte de algo, crece se alimenta y muere y así sucesivamente hasta que el ciclo se repite- pausó, estudiando el rostro del moreno para asegurarse que le comprendía y prosiguió- en el caso de un ser mágico pasa lo mismo, sólo que su energía ya es tan grande, tan refinada y poderosa que muchas veces no son capases de encontrar entes más sencillos que les acojan nuevamente así que se hace un ciclo especial para heredar ésta energía…. Verás, los magos, brujas, hechiceros, espíritus o lo que sea suelen hacer lo mismo, un viejo sabio que porta la energía mágica entrena a su sucesor y al morir se les entrega el legado, así conforme pasan las generaciones, la energía crece se alimenta y pasa a alguien más para ser portada y cultivada - Sasuke estaba a punto de preguntar que tenía que ver eso con su anterior pregunta ella levantó una mano para callarle- creo que se te olvida que tenía otros dos hermanos hechiceros y que por cierto ya están muertos…

-si la energía del hechicero serpiente la usaste para maldecirme y hechizar el bosque y el resto fue eliminado…- trato de atar cabos hasta que…- le entregaste a Naruto la magia del hechicero sapo ¿correcto?

-parece que se te va quitando lo idiota…- la bestia emitió un bramido por lo bajo que fue ignorado sin más y continuo- el mocoso estaba muy mal, había recibido un impacto directo con un cuchillo a todo dar de magia negra de la más diabólica que he visto y más aún estaba en un estado deplorable, totalmente debilitado al haber sido separado del bosque y más que nada de ti, tantos años depositando fragmentos de su alma con tanto cariño al brindarle al bosque su amor para que de la nada y sin aviso fuese separado de lo que más quería, es como cuando depositas más de la mitad de tu poder en distintos contenedores y los pierdas luego, tu cuerpo se debilitará y lentamente morirá…- se encogió de hombros y con la cara pálida que estaba colocando la bestia- ni con medicina mágica, ni ritos ni conjuros se salvaría y entonces le propuse aceptar el poder de Jiraiya, le explique los pros y los contras y él pareció estar de acuerdo… fin de la historia

-ya veo…

-cielos, le dije que no viniera…- susurró Tsunade mirando la nube de plumas que se arremolinaba a un lado de Sasuke, formándose luego el cuerpo del joven sol- ¿Qué no escuchas?- gruñó falsamente

-se tardaba mucho Oba-chan- sonrío tomando a Sasuke de la mano viéndole fijamente tratando de adivinar que le había dicho su Oba-chan para que estuviera tan pálido- ¿Sasuke?

-estoy bien…- afirmó rodeando al pequeño en un simple pero calido abrazo- es sólo que tengo algo de frío- agregó cuando vio al rubio inflar las mejillas en un mohín disgustado ¿desde cuando era tan mentiroso?

-bien, creo que no necesito escuchar tu respuesta de primera mano, pero aun así sería bueno que escogieras pronto Sasuke, más que un consejo es una sugerencia…- Tsunade regresó al manantial y antes de desaparecer como siempre acostumbraba miró a la pareja con un brillo demasiado sospechoso en los ojos- créeme cuando te digo que te conviene…- al segundo siguiente ya no estaba

-"¿te conviene?" Oba-chan es muy extraña a veces- susurró el joven sol mirando el manantial un largo tiempo - Bueno ya que estamos aquí y que los animales no despertaran hasta mañana como primer día de primavera, ¡quiero que me cuentes todo! Como han estado Kyubi, Ichibi y Nibi, que hay de Kakashi, Iruka y los demás, ¿Sakura, Ino y las chicas están bien? Dime que las quimeras no han hecho de las suyas, ¿las abejas trabajaron verdad?, son muy necias sin un incentivo adecuado, ¿Qué hay del río y los arboles?...

Las preguntas siguieron y siguieron imposibilitando a la bestia de responder, Naruto rebosaba de vida y entusiasmo, muy distinto a como lo había visto por ultima vez aquella fatídica y dolorosa noche a finales de primavera. Se distrajo tanto charlando, o más bien escuchando al rubio que no se dio cuenta cuando el día había avanzado tanto, faltaban unas horas para el anochecer pero fue el hambre la que le recordó que ninguno había ingerido pisca de pan en mucho tiempo. La casucha de Sasuke ya estaba desprovista de comida y fue una fortuna que su amado sol contara con provisiones salidas de la nada que más tarde se enteró eran de la bruja

-es lo poco saludable que tiene en su despensa llena de licor- mencionó inocente haciendo enrabietar a la bestia indignada al saber que su puro e inocente amado había convivido tantos meses con esa bruja de mala influencia

Al caer la sol habían vuelto al manantial de la montaña y entre tanta charla se les paso por completo la llegada del acto principal de la noche, fue sólo cuando Naruto sonrío con más amor del que ya sus ojos reflejaban que Sasuke se apresuró a asomarse en las aguas del manantial. Piel pálida, ojos negros, cabellos azabaches cortos y lisos, ni cuernos o halas, ni garras o colmillos, era sólo Sasuke, humano, mortal, solo eso, pero aun así no pudo contener el suspiro de gratitud cuando pudo abrazar a su amado sol sin restricciones ni penas

Naruto lo comprendía, sabía que su amada bestia deseaba mucho recuperar su antigua forma, y aunque Sasuke lo negaba también estaba enterado de su sufrimiento, quería hacerlo feliz, más que nada en ese mundo y aunque Tsunade Oba-chan no le había especificado como exactamente tenía que hacer para romper la maldición de Sasuke ya vería la forma de hacerlo, convencer a su amado de aceptar era otra cosa, seguro se negaría alegando preferir estar con él para siempre pero esa sería otra charla más adelante, por ahora estaban allí en una noche hermosa, después de tanto tiempo de no haberse visto, juntando su calor y repartiéndose besos y mimos, no podía desear nada más

-fíjate en donde tocas- suspiro el moreno retirando una pequeña mano ajena de su bajo vientre- no quiero parecer un sucio pervertido delante de ti si continuas tocando donde no se debe

El pequeño sol levantó una ceja sin entender, ¿pervertido? Pero si su bestia no era ni de cerca uno de esos, Kyubi le había dicho que pervertidos eran esos machos locos por aparearse en primavera que no paraban de insistir por más que las hembras se les negaran, y Sasuke no le estaba presionando ni nada de eso, de hecho estaba muy inseguro, ¿tal vez era porque no quería que le tocara? Pero… ¿Por qué? Si él siempre acariciaba a su amada bestia y jamás le había negado nada, con tristeza bajó la cabeza creyéndose rechazado por primera vez

Sasuke notó esto algo preocupado y se lo ameritó a su abuso, ya sabía que se estaba propasando con las caricias, pero no había podido evitar tocarle las piernas, más aún cuando el joven se había encargado de enredarlas tan bien con las suyas. Se recriminó mil veces en un suspiro y trato de separarse del chico cuando este habló apresurándose a tomarle de los brazos

-perdona si te incomode, lo siento…- los ojos tan anhelantes y vidriosos que le contemplaban le marearon los sentidos, también esa voz suplicante y ese toque tan desesperado, joder ni siquiera le había prestado atención a lo que el joven sol le decía- no te separes de mi, no volveré a tocarte donde no te gusta, lo prometo…- la realidad atrajo a Sasuke a la tierra y sonrío por las ingenuidades de ese pequeño tonto antes de hablar

-no me incomodan tus caricias, todo lo contrario- amplió su sonrisa y negó sonrojado cuando la carita del pequeño se ladeo cual cachorro confundido- estás despertando una parte de mi que no estoy seguro que quieras conocer

-Pero yo quiero conocer todo de Sasuke…- afirmó con el mismo tono inocente

Debía de ser su estado humano, definitivamente tenía que ser eso, estar en su forma original y encima de eso toda una lista de sentimientos encontrados causados al estar por fin con su sol debían de estarle revolviendo las hormonas. No era posible que tomara todas las expresiones del pequeño como un pase a hacer cosas bastante subidas de tono, si Naruto se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando le tacharía de enfermo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Sasuke?...- le llamó el joven tocando su mejilla con cariño, el moreno prestó atención encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos salpicados con preocupación- descuida, no me molesta lo que me estas haciendo… a mi… me agrada- susurró en un tono tan bajo que temió no ser escuchado, pero claro que su compañero le oyó y por ello el moreno no pudo sino abrir los ojos descolocado- Y-yo quiero que Sasuke continúe

Abrió la boca y un segundo después la volvió a cerrar, boqueó como un estúpido pez un par de veces más hasta que desistió al darse cuenta que no importara cuantas veces abriera la boca ninguna palabra en orden coherente saldría de ella, ¿escuchó bien? Estaba casi seguro que en esta ocasión no se lo estaba imaginando. Naruto resopló por la inactividad de su amada bestia, ahora en su cuerpo de hombre, y se adelantó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, sonriendo pícaro cuando el pálido rostro de su compañero se tiñó de rojo, lentamente se acercó a él para robarle un beso corto y dulce, luego otro y otro más, jugueteaba con la paciencia del moreno, sentía como gruñía disconforme con tan ligeros toques y eso le divertía, aunque después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa, así era el joven sol, siempre tan inocente que ni cuenta se daba de lo que aquello estaba provocando

Levemente inseguro se atrevió a llevar una mano al bajo vientre otra vez, solo reposándola allí, esperando alguna reacción, Sasuke no pareció darse cuenta, más ocupado en detener su juego de besos cortos tomándolo de las mejillas e invadiendo su boca con deleite. Al saberlo distraído, Naruto movilizó la mano en descenso, hasta llegar al borde de los desgastados pantalones, la única prenda con la que su bestia solía vestir, y que ahora siendo humano era una muy pobre barrera que le protegía de su curiosidad. Recordaba lejanamente las palabras de Kyubi un día de la primavera pasada, "_Tienes que asegurarte de interpretar bien las señales... Sasuke tiene toda la pinta de ser un apasionado y bruto en estas cosas pero aun así dudo mucho que sea directo y es cuando tú le invitas…es la hembra la que decide si se da o no el evento después de todo"_, bufó molesto sin percatarse al recordar lo último, pero decidiendo que después de todo se le había impartido un muy buen consejo, consejo que decidió poner a valer en ese instante

Conteniendo el aliento deslizó aún más abajo del pantalón la mano, casi sin flexionar los dedos, hasta rozar algo húmedo y caliente, sintió a su compañero tensarse pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y terminó por sostener aquello, ejerciendo un agarre tembloroso y casi imperceptible pero fue suficiente para desencadenar una horda de sensaciones en Sasuke, quien había gemido incontrolable, empujando aún más su cadera contra el agarre ejercido momentáneamente controlado por el nuevo placer que subía travieso por su vientre, tenia los ojos entrecerrados, dominado totalmente por el deseo y jadeaba tratando de controlarse para no saltarle encima al joven sol y dar rienda suelta a una desmedida pasión que sin lugar a dudas terminaría por lastimar al pequeño si se apresuraba a hacer las cosas atropelladamente. Por otro lado Naruto estaba hipnotizado por la sensualidad de su compañero, al verle tan descompuesto, tan alterado y vulnerable, necesitado y ansioso, casi como un animal en celo… y aun así la idea no pudo sino desprender un ahogado gruñido a medio camino entre el miedo y la excitación

Sus miradas chocaron y se fundieron en mudo intercambio de deseos, la profunda negra anhelaba más, mucho más y reflejaba infinito amor silencioso y profundo, entregado. La azul brillaba inocente, vivaz y amorosa, transmitiendo curiosidad, miedo y pasión, el joven deseaba entregarse, pertenecerle a Sasuke mucho más allá de lo que era de por sí pero desconocía como y eso le atemorizaba, no se sentía capaz de avanzar más allá y su compañero todavía no daba muertas de querer reclamarle, estaba ya por concluir que el deseo no sería correspondido cuando una mano más grande que la suya se deslizo sobre la propia que aún tocaba algo muy intimo del moreno y le instó a retirarla, con mucha sutileza cuidando de trasmitir ternura en lugar de rechazo. Sasuke no deseaba que su inocente sol se ocupara de bajezas como aquella, no era correcto y no lo permitiría en la medida de lo posible, sentía que ensuciaría la confianza y el amor de su rubio si le encargaba ocuparse de su placer cuando debería ser totalmente al contrario, él era perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de su pequeño amante, y si el momento había llegado haría que fuera lo más increíble e inolvidable que pudiese experimentar

Se lo había pensado profundamente aunque solo hubieran pasado un par de minutos, tomar a su amado de buenas a primeras después de tanto tiempo de no haberle visto era algo que para Sasuke, un antiguo caballero, rayaba en lo vulgar y era una gran falta de respeto hacia el amor de Naruto. Pero por otro lado aún más retorcida y enferma le resultaba la idea de compartir lecho con el joven portando su aspecto de bestia, contaminar la pureza del sol del bosque, reclamarle siendo un monstruo… era una aberración concebida en carne y jamás lo permitiría, quería recorrer la suave piel canela con dedos gentiles y no herirla y hacerla sangrar con garras, quería saborear los rosados labios y fundirse con ellos no cortarlos con colmillos, unirse a la suave melodía de aquellos suspiros con unos igual de apasionados y no rugidos estridentes, roncos y atemorizantes, sentir su olor, ver su rostro, oír su voz a través de los sentidos de un amante y no de un depredador, tomarlo y fundirse con él tomando todo del joven y entregándose a si mismo sin miedo a perder la razón para luego percatarse que había sido demasiado brusco, o demasiado agresivo…

Y era obvio que ni el pequeño sol ni él mismo soportarían la espera de aguantar otro año más hasta llegada la primera noche de luna llena para entregarse, si era el primer día que se veían después de estar separados por meses que se sintieron como años y ya se estaban comiendo a besos. Por eso y aunque fuera una locura respondería a Naruto aquella noche con toda la devoción que un perdido enamorado como el podría entregar, que seguramente sería mucho, si, sería una locura, pero una locura por amor

-No tienes que hacer eso…- susurró besando la pequeña mano que sostenía sin apartar los ojos de sus contrarios- solo necesito tu amor y nada más…- Naruto sonrío y asintió temeroso de hacer algo incorrecto, él lo notó y regreso la sonrisa mucho más seductora- si me lo permites te entregaré todo lo que soy ahora y tomaré todo lo que eres…- el joven se sonrojó pero no tardó en rodear el cuello marmoteado para reclamar un beso intenso y prolongado

Largos minutos trascurrieron mientras los besos se sucedían sin parar y lentamente Sasuke ya había recostado al pequeño entre las flores blancas y perfumadas que aquella noche serían su lecho de entrega y amor. Naruto suspiraba con cada roce cada vez más osado en su piel y reprimió un gritillo cuando una blanca mano se coló por debajo del Yukata, subiendo por su muslo y paseándose por el hueso de la cadera, peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad. El moreno sonrío con el pecho inflado de orgullo por lograr aquel efecto en su compañero y siguió el ascenso, desatando con la otra mano el apretado obi jade de la blanca prenda, abriéndola por completo y exhibiendo el cuerpo terso y menudo ante su hambrienta mirada. Avergonzado, el pequeño sol deslizó los brazos desde el cuello ajeno hasta su entrepierna cubriéndola pudoroso lanzándole una mirada de reojo a su compañero, una mirada atestada de excitación creciente pero salpicada con inseguridad, la pupila dilatada y el azul de sus ojos brillando como nunca, causando más de un latigazo de placer en su compañero

- eres hermoso, No tienes porque cubrirte…- susurro él, tomando las pequeñas manos y reteniéndolas a los lados de la rubia cabellera, miro allí descubriendo la patente excitación del pequeño y sonrío con algo parecido a la malicia, y con aire travieso dibujo con un par de dedos la línea de su abdomen, descendiendo hasta rozar su intimidad, cuando Naruto se contrajo, recogiendo sus piernas y tomando su brazo con su única mano libre, sonrío con compresión y se adelanto a besarlo para regresarle a su recostada posición- tranquilo, no pasa nada…

Luchando contra sus miedos el pequeño se recostó plenamente y permitió el frustrado contacto, silenciando en el acto un gemido mal disimulado tan pronto la palma caliente le toco. Entendiendo que las sensaciones nuevas apenas estaban siendo soportadas por su amante, Sasuke alargó el contacto por eternos minutos, dejando que Naruto se acostumbrada a lo nuevo, le veía suspirar con los ojos cerrados, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con sensualidad cada pocos segundos, se arqueaba si presionaba un poco más y soltaba el aire de golpe cuando retomaba el ritmo normal, si se tapaba la boca con la mano libre le corregía tomando sus labios mientras le susurraba cuan sensual se veía, e inesperadamente recibió un gruñido disconforme cuando en medio de alguno de los besos fogosos había dejado de mover la mano. Conforme ya, el moreno soltó la mano que aún apresaba y retiro la Yukata, deslizándola por los hombros lentamente, dejando besos por donde la tela se rozaba con la piel durazno

Completamente desnudo, sobre las flores blancas y bañado por la luz lunar, el joven sol ofrecía una visión arrebatadora para su compañero, parecía casi un ser efímero y ajeno al lugar, resaltaba en la noche alumbrada y dejaba ver que realmente se había ganado el nombre de sol. El pequeño le sonrío cuando noto el repentino asalto de dudas en el rostro de Sasuke, seguramente abordado por el sentimiento de culpa ante lo prohibido, pero sin darle mayor ceremonia, Naruto lo atrajo, recostándolo sobre su cuerpo, entre sus finas piernas, sin dejar de verle nunca a los ojos, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad con la que él mismo, preso del miedo a la inexperiencia, contaba. El antiguo caballero dentro del humano retorno con más fuerza, aceptando el abrazo del pequeño y compartiendo un beso más profundo que los anteriores, le instó sólo con la mirada a que su curioso amante retirase su única prenda

Tragando saliva, pero movido por la curiosidad y el creciente deseo, el joven tomó con manos temblorosas los desgastados pantalones, retirándolos con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada ónix, y muy pronto un par de cuerpos desnudos se entremezclaban sobre el revoltijo de pétalos blancos, dejando escapar suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, las palabras de amor borrándose en el viento y las miradas cargadas de amor y afecto impactando entre ellas, sin nada que fuera capaz de separarlas. Sasuke le besaba el cuello, succionando y mordisqueando con mucho cuidado, aún con el fantasma de sus colmillos recordándole cual afilados podrían llegar a ser, tocaba todo a su alcance y se empujaba contra el vientre de su pequeño cuando este se arqueaba buscando más contacto. Naruto dejaba salir sus sonidos de placer, que a veces se escuchaban adjuntos al nombre de su amado, se abrazaba a su fuerte espalda y se sostenía levemente con las uñas de los omoplatos cuando la presión vientre con vientre se volvía insoportable

Respirar era un lío entre beso y beso, y cuando se separaban los jadeos se tornaban más escandalosos. Y fue cuando Sasuke decidió retomar el toque en su intimidad que Naruto le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, pegándolos más que antes y dejando claro que ya le resultaba imposible continuar con el placentero juego de caricias. Entendiendo perfectamente su amado caballero le complació con un largo beso, lento y húmedo, mientras sentía como un brazo le apresaba por la espalda baja, uniendo sus vientres aún más mientras la otra mano hacia un sensual recorrido por uno de sus muslos, tocando una y otra vez hasta que las respuestas de su cuerpo no fueron tomadas con nerviosismos, cuando ya no tembló o se tensó, los dedos se atrevieron a tocar más allá e invadirlo, las piernas se sostuvieron con más fuerza de la cintura del moreno y el rubio cabello se agitó cuando echando hacia atrás la cabeza el joven sol despidió un grito incomodo. Lentamente, con paciencia y mucho cuidado Sasuke fue alistando a su pequeño amante, le regalaba besos cariñosos por todo el rostro y le recompensaba con palabras amables, nunca soltando su abrazo en la baja espalda, y cuando el pequeño cansado de mordisquearse el labio reclamó los suyos, supo que había llegado el momento

Le rodeo con el otro brazo, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible de sí, las piernas canelas soltando mínimamente su apretada mordaza en torno a las caderas para permitir un acceso más cómodo y aún sin separarse del beso, el moreno se acomodó lentamente empujando hacia delante e introduciéndose en su amante con mucho cuidado, sintió las uñas clavársele en los omoplatos y como la espalda que con tanto mimo apretaba entre sus brazos se curvaba buscando alejarse de la unión inconscientemente, pero siéndole obviamente impedida la acción ante tan férreo abrazo. Abrió un poco los ojos negros en medio del beso repentinamente poco participativo por parte del más joven y notó como con ojos apretados éste luchaba por respirar y contener el llanto, tan pronto como estuvo completamente en su interior, reposo la perlada frente sudorosa en la de su pequeño, los rubios cabellos entremezclándose con los azabaches, y deslizó un brazo hasta la intimidad olvidada para brindarle algo de placer mientras sobrellevaba el dolor

Largos minutos pasaban en los que las cosas no cambiaron gran cosa, Sasuke estaba empezando a preocuparse pero cuando quiso separarse un poco para hablarle, el joven sol gruñó un poco y tuvo que regresar a su posición, también trato de alejar su cadera y retirarse de él, pero como antes un negativo gruñido y las piernas antes algo laxas pasaron a apresarle celosamente, Naruto sólo quería que le esperara, nada más, había llegado muy lejos y no deseaba echarse atrás, quería ser de Sasuke, entregarse a él y un poco de incomodidad no se lo impedirían, aún y cuando esa incomodidad fuera un lacerante dolor. Más cómodo cuando el ardor disminuyó, suspiró visiblemente aliviado y no se abstuvo de pedir más a su amante, el moreno sonrío asintiendo, plantándose mejor sobre las rodillas y empezando a danzar sobre su pequeño, hacia delante y atrás, una y otra vez, lentamente, con fuerza, invadiéndole y retirándose, suspirando en sus labios y atendiendo la intimidad del joven al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema. Las chicas manos en su espalda se animaron a tocarle nuevamente, reclamando su pálida piel, esos labios rosas abiertos dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros, llamándole cada poco tiempo, animándole, pidiéndole silenciosamente un poco más, más y más, cada vez más

El acto se tornó cada vez más movido, apasionado, intenso. Sasuke se dejaba llevar cegado de placer, tomando a Naruto con tanta pasión que incluso el ritmo, antes armónico, comenzó a carecer de constancia, siendo todo lo desatado que sus amantes pidieran, mezclándose entre ellos, fundiéndose en la esencia del otro, tan unidos que las líneas de sus cuerpos eran imposibles de separar y definir. Ninguno lo notaba, más ocupados en disfrutar y brindarle a su amante más placer, buscando complacerle, pero de entre sus cuerpos se escapaba un aura vapórica casi invisible que diluía sus sombras, cambiando sus siluetas lentamente hasta formar cuerpos de diferente estampa a sus correspondientes físicos, figuras más poderosas, bestiales pero hermosas y majestuosas, nada que ver con esos humanos que se amaban tan encarecidamente

-N-no puedo respirar… algo… algo esta… dentro de mi…- Naruto lloriqueó tensando su cuerpo en anticipación, arqueándose contra su compañero y buscando tragar aire y gritar al mismo tiempo- Sasuke…

-Esta bien…- le susurro al oído, apretando el brazo en torno a su cintura- déjalo salir…- ronroneó lamiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo que golpeaba sin parar dentro de su amante- entrégame tu placer…

Las últimas palabras parecieron accionar algo dentro del más joven, de inmediato había gritado ardorosamente, cerrando los ojos abrazando al moreno todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo, con piernas y brazos, envolviéndole y reclamándole, buscando el placer de ambos. Sasuke lanzó un gemido ronco y se presionó de igual manera contra el rubio dejándose arrastrar por el placer, pisando el paraíso por unos eternos segundos de la mano con su pequeño. Tiritaban y jadeaban abordados por el agotamiento pero llenos de satisfacción, reposaban en la cama de flores, abrazados celosamente, recibiendo de buena gana la brisa no tan fría de la noche, compartiendo pequeños besos cómplices y, al menos el joven sol, dejando escapar risitas que expresaban lo rebosante de felicidad que estaba

-Te Amo…- dijo sonriendo cuando Sasuke recién le había besado la frente, apreciando lo hermoso que era el hombre a su lado. Los ojos negros le observaron detenidamente casi sin parpadear antes de rebelar una sutil pero hermosa sonrisa libre de colmillos que encanto aún más al pequeño- Te Amo tanto…- repitió bostezando, acurrucándose mejor entre los fuertes brazos y depositando cariñosos besos en el pecho de su amor mientras se quedaba dormido

-Yo también Te Amo mi pequeño Sol…- le dijo, recogiendo el acanelado cuerpo entre sus brazos para abrigarlo de la noche fresca- Gracias por esto… por estar conmigo y no temerme, por cuidarme y hacerme feliz, por haberme dejado compartir esto contigo… por tantas cosas… Gracias….- depositó un ultimo beso en los labios contrarios, ya a sabiendas de que al día siguiente no podría compartir tan íntimos contactos con la misma libertad al ser bestia, pero importando nada ahora ese detalle dejó que el sueño le abordase-… Te Amo…- susurró casi dormido también, haciendo sonreír entre sueños al joven

Y así pasaron la noche juntos, felices por la consumación de su amor y satisfechos. Claro que al llegar la mañana cierta bruja de las babosa amaneció mirándoles con cierta malevolencia en los ojos, esperando con ansias el despertar de esos dos, y fue Naruto el primero en despertar, con el cuerpo algo entumecido y sensible pero infinitamente alegre, irradiaba tanta felicidad que su aura mágica ahora libre por su condición, hacia resplandecer de belleza las flores en torno a él, estaba estirándose para desperezarse cuando noto algo… algo que lo dejo congelado en su sitio, y no fue el ver a su Oba-chan a unos cuantos metros de ellos, viéndoles desnudos y con picardía, tampoco fue notar el cambio floral a su alrededor, sino…

-¿S-sasuke?...- le llamo sin atreverse a tocarlo para despertarlo

Pero su compañero abrió los ojos de igual manera, se incorporo perezosamente y se restregaba un ojo más dormido que despierto, al notar a su tesoro pálido y tembloroso, mirándole con algo similar al espanto, se preocupo, "claro tonto, estas en forma de bestia y has amanecido a su lado" fue lo que pensó, pero en medio del sopor mañanero no notó la forma de sí mismo ni siquiera cuando se había sentado completamente buscando sus desgastados pantalones para cubrirse, tuvo que ser Naruto el que le tomara delicadamente de un brazo para mantenerle quieto y así percatarse de algo

Piel blanca… mano normal, sin garras…

Era lo que el joven sol retenía entre sus chicas manos, su brazo, su brazo humano… de día…

Temiendo estar soñando buscó los ojos ajenos, el azul ahora más cristalinos por las nacientes lágrimas, que no estaba seguro de que fuesen de dolor o felicidad, aquellos ojos que no se separaban de su rostro a medida que la comprensión iba llegando a si mismo. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, sus colmillos no estaban, y cuando casi en un gesto de frustración paseó su mano libre por sus cabellos no encontró sus cuernos, la ligereza de su espalda bastó para decirle que sus alas también faltaban y cuando trato de usar sus sagaces sentidos bestiales quiso gritar al no percibir nada más allá de lo que un humano normal lo haría y no pudo sino aceptar la realidad, era de día y no se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo de bestia... era libre de la maldición… por fin después de tantos años, pero extrañamente no estaba para nada contento, se sentía realmente mal, casi como si le hubieran maldecido otra vez

-Naruto…- susurro casi inconscientemente mirando a su tesoro derramando las lágrimas que antes retenía con fuerza. No, no, no. Él no quería eso, había decidido permanecer como bestia para compartir una eternidad con su amado sol y ahora, como humano moriría tarde o temprano. No, él no deseaba eso, ¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de hacerle miserable?- No…- soltó con voz quebrada, estirando los brazos para rodear a su amor posesivamente mientras negaba una y otra vez- Por Dios, No…

-No se de que te quejas Uchiha, ¿no era esto lo que querías?- habló por fin la bruja recibiendo una endiablada mirada negra como respuesta- te dije que tenias que elegir…

-¡Yo no deseé esto Maldita sea!- le gritó con furia, apretando más a Naruto, quien lloraba traicionado por sus sentimientos- ¡Escogí estar al lado de Naruto, aún y cuando tuviera que vivir siendo un monstruo!- contuvo las ganas de golpear algo y en su lugar enterró el rostro en el cuello acanelado sintiéndose derrotado y miserable- no importaba si era bestia, quería estar con él, no dejarle nunca porque lo Amo demasiado, más que a mi mismo…

-¿Tienes nada más la menor idea de lo que te a pasado?...- preguntó suspirando la mujer con una ceja levantada

-¡Soy Humano, eso es lo que pasa!- le gritó en respuesta, haciendo temblar nervioso a Naruto. Cuando notó esto, lo meció con cariño para calmarlo y acaricio sus cabellos en un acto que los consoló a ambos-… ahora que Naruto es inmortal… no viviré para… estar siempre a su lado…

-¿Y quién ha dicho algo como eso?- preguntó de nuevo no pudiendo contener más la sonrisa maliciosa

-Tsunade Oba-chan me dijo que yo podría purificar a Sasuke como lo he logrado hacer con el bosque entero, que regresaría a su forma humana y dejaría de ser bestia…- murmuro más tranquilo el joven sol, acurrucado en el pecho del moreno con cierto miedo a perderlo- Y-yo no se realmente como lo he hecho Sasuke… lo siento - lloro nuevamente desviando los ojos de los negros ónix, incapaz de mirarle a la cara- yo quería liberarte, si, porque pensé que Sasuke sería más feliz siendo humano… soy tan egoísta… no tomé en cuenta tus verdaderos deseos y ahora…

-Shhh, tranquilo, no tienes la culpa de nada Amor…- le acalló él atrayéndolo a su pecho- yo fui el idiota al querer más de lo que se me estaba permitido pedir, tengo todo lo que necesito contigo y no importaba mi forma física si a ti no te molestaba… perdóname tu a mi por no considerarte suficiente… perdóname…

Meditando profundamente y analizando a esos dos con extremo cuidado, buscando alguna duda, algún delis, pero nada, la bruja no hallaba falsedad en los sentimientos de los jóvenes, se las había jugado a todo por el todo con ellos y aunque por lo general y a lo largo de su milenaria vida su pésima suerte de apostadora siempre le salía con negativas, tal parecía ser que este era uno de los casos que ni su oscura racha de fortuna pudiese dañar. Sonrío algo risueña al verlos besándose cuchicheando algo de juntos no importa lo que pase, y decidió hablar de una vez, después de todo, bruja o no, no era tan mala ¿o si?

-bien presten atención que no pienso repetir nada- habló después de un nada disimulado carraspeo de garganta, inspiro hondamente cuando obtuvo la atención de los chicos y prosiguió con lo que sería la charla más problemática que jamás tuviera desde el día en que Jiraiya intentase espiarla en las aguas termales- como veo que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que les a pasado se los explicare…- entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Naruto haciéndolo temblar y sonrío por el resultado- creo que no hay que entrar en detalle de lo que habéis hecho anoche aquí en MI manantial ¿o me equivoco?- el joven sol se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo y el moreno carraspeó incómodo, buscando que hacer con las manos, rehuyendo la mirada caramelo de la mujer quien sonreía más y más con tan buen espectáculo delante- ambos habéis compartido no sólo un típico encuentro carnal sino también han llevado a cabo una especie de ritual de purificación del que ninguno estuvo consiente claro…

-¿R-ritual de purificación?...- preguntó el pequeño tímidamente recibiendo de buena gana su Yukata sobre los hombros de parte de su compañero- ¿he roto la maldición de Sasuke?

-si y no… verán, desde hace muchos que se sabe esto entre los magos, brujas y hechiceros… tanto para las magias blancas y negras como para los rituales prohibidos, como lo son la necromancia, alquimia y demás parecidas, se ha usado la sangre de diversas criaturas como ingrediente común en algún embrujo, maldición, ritual, etc… la condición de la misma depende del propósito a ser empleada abarcando un surtido amplio, sangre de dragón, por ejemplo, la más popular, pero también se requieren sangre de demonios, de hada, de unicornios y muchas otras criaturas mágicas que por lo general ya no existen o son muy difíciles de encontrar… pero, hay un tipo en particular de sangre que hasta la más bondadosa hechicera desearía tener, es capaz de conceder la belleza eterna, curar enfermedades mortales y hasta revivir a los muertos si se emplea en el hechizo adecuado y de la manera correcta… esa sangre es la de una o un humana o humano, que sea puro, de poder mágico y lo más importante… de condición virgen…- calló para darle tiempo a esos dos de absorber y digerir adecuadamente la información y estudió sus rostros que variaban entre la confusión y la incredulidad, pasando por el entendimiento y la impresión y acabando en la vergüenza de uno y el enojo de otro, más prosiguió antes de que cualquier palabra de objeción fuera dicha- en efecto es un elemento raro de encontrar y que no todos son merecedores de usarla, se trata de algo tan poderoso que tomado por la fuerza, por si solo podría llegar a matar como castigo por la osadía, y así si se lograse obtener voluntariamente, si el proceso recurrió a las artimañas y engaños, llegado el momento de emplear la sangre ésta podría pasar de ser un divino elixir de la vida a un cruento veneno… Así de poderosa es la sangre de un joven mágico virgen…

-que tiene… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros Oba-chan?- pregunto tímidamente, buscando aplacar las dudas tanto suyas como las de su amado, que algo rígido a su lado se dejaba el todo por el todo para tratar de sacar conclusiones

-anoche ustedes dos, como ya dije antes, sin darse cuenta han realizado un ritual, uno de purificación para Sasuke… Naruto, tú al entregarte a él has abandonado tu condición de virgen… es lo lógico ¿no?- el aludido se sonrojó nuevamente y asintió quedó jugueteando con el obi de su Yukata sin parar, rogando que su Oba-chan dejase de verlo con tanta picardía- sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que compartían vuestra unión la magia hizo lo suyo y ha hecho lo que era lógico que aria… la magia de Naruto, mezclado con la fuerza de su sangre, han sido más que suficiente para purificar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Toda la maldad, odio y miseria con que Orochimaru había corrompido su magia de hechicero ha sido eliminada y ahora esta libre de oscuridad, por lo tanto el efecto que causaba en ti, entiéndase tu aspecto de bestia, ya no se manifestara más…

-¿esta siempre fue la forma que Oba-chan decía para… liberar a Sasuke de la maldición?- el rubio estaba atónito, no podía creerlo, la bruja babosa siempre lo supo, claro que ahora también entendía porque nunca se lo especificó- yo… virgen… y… y ahora…

-para, para, no saques conclusiones precipitadas que no he terminado de hablar- gruñó ella levantando una mano para pedir silencio, sin embargo fue interrumpida ahora por el moreno

-creo saber hasta donde quieres llegar…- gruñó Sasuke, con la mirada ensombrecida oculto por el flequillo de sus cabellos ahora cortos y azulados, apretando los puños y conteniéndose lo mejor que podía- "purificar la magia", que significa que ya no permaneceré en forma de bestia nunca más pero…

-pero eso no quiere decir que la magia del antiguo hechicero serpiente haya salido de tu cuerpo…- interrumpió Tsunade tan groseramente como el antiguo caballero lo hiciera antes, componiendo una maliciosa expresión mientras enrulaba la punta de un mechón de su rubio cabello en un dedo, disfrutando del momento como nunca se lo imaginó - creí haberles explicado, que cuando un mago muere hereda su magia, que pasa a su sucesor quien la cultiva, la hace crecer y llegado el momento de su muerte la hereda a su vez y así sucesivamente, en pocas palabras, la única forma de deshacerse del poder mágico que he puesto en tu cuerpo es muriendo, pero si tomamos en cuenta la longeva vida de un hechicero… bien podría decirse que falta mucho para eso…

-eso… quiere decir… ¡¿quiere decir que Sasuke seguirá siendo inmortal?- los ojos azules abriéndose a más no poder, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba poderosamente en sus oídos, las lágrimas de felicidad imposibles de contener en sus ojos

-correcto… al haber entregado tu virginidad has podido purificar la magia que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, esto hace que la maldición que le mantiene en forma de bestia ya no surta efecto pero al mismo tiempo le seguirá habitando como la magia que ortodoxamente se le fue entregada…- un grito de júbilo después ya tenia al joven sol prendado de sus ropas lloriqueando una y mil gracias, feliz y rebosante de entusiasmo, contagiando a la mujer de sentimientos que una vez superada la sorpresa no dudo de abrazarlo, peinando sus dorados cabellos con cariño maternal. Todo muy vigilado por la negra mirada de cierto moreno que no estaba precisamente agradecido con la bruja, que al darse cuenta de la dura mirada chisto irritada- deberías de estarme besando el trasero Uchiha, no entiendo porque me miras de esa manera- el tono melodramático y la falsa expresión de desconsuelo no bastaron para engañar ni al inocente Naruto que aún en su alegría no pillaba la situación entre su amado y su Oba-chan

-bruja tramposa y rastrera…- rumió el antiguo caballero, respirando ruidosamente- todas las situaciones peligrosas que pudiste evitarle a Naruto si hubieras dicho todo esto antes… todo este tiempo doloroso que nos has mantenido separados… ponerme a escoger entre mi vida y Naruto… ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo eso? ¿Por qué hacernos sufrir a los dos?- gritó poniéndose de pie, intimidando igual sin la necesidad de su aspecto de bestia- ¡Contéstame!

-¿sabes cuanto dura una eternidad? ¿lo sabes?... no, claro que no…- sus ojos miel severos, escrutando al pelinegro con el juicio que solo alguien que ha vivido demasiado podría tener- quería estar segura de que esto que sentían ustedes dos el uno por el otro era completamente real, quería comprobar que ese amor que decían tenerse sería capaz de pasar la prueba del tiempo… es duro tener una vida eterna, sabes lo que se siente ¿no es así?, no tener salida a tu condición y sin embargo estar completamente solo, es algo que no le deseo a nadie…- sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos y una sonrisa triste adorno su faz, recibiendo en consuelo una delicada caricia en la mano por parte del rubio a su lado- si he de hacerles a los dos inmortales quería comprobar que su amor duraría para siempre y no unos cuantos años, porque después estarían insatisfechos e inevitablemente terminarían por separarse y acabarían completamente solos, cada uno por su cuenta, para siempre… por eso decidí probarlos, y la oportunidad se dio instantánea como si el mismo destino así lo quisiera… fue el día en que aquel cazador vino a por ti

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- Sasuke apretó los puños tanto como pudo hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos, nada más escuchar mencionar a aquel maldito pelirrojo

-el bosque entero tiene una barrera, que si bien todos estos años Naruto se a encargado de purificar haciendo que la magia maligna que en antaño evitaba que las criaturas salieran, ahora brindase un halo de protección a sus habitantes, supe de inmediato que él había entrado y fui yo la que impidió que las demás criaturas pudieran ir a ayudarles, quería que tu y solo tu fueras tras el cazador y Naruto para comprobar que serías capaz de hacer por él…

-Oba-chan…- susurró el joven sol tomando entre sus manos la de la mujer para instarla a hablar todavía y cuando su propio asombro casi le obtura la garganta

-no pensé que las cosas llegarían a tanto pero al ver como Naruto te protegió aquella noche en medio del ritual de magia negra algo brincó dentro de mi, y cuando vi el dolor en tus ojos el día que regresaste con tu amado entre los brazos… supe que los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro eran verdaderos, pero muchos amores se extinguen con el tiempo y luchando contra mi misma decidí haceros pasar por la ultima prueba, cuando me confiaste a Naruto aún sin la certeza de que le volverías a ver, puse a prueba tu paciencia, la de los dos… pero no importó que pasaran las estaciones, se amaban tanto que ni la barrera física los pudo mantener alejados y encontraron la manera de escucharse entre ustedes incluso sin sus cuerpos solidos entrando en contacto…- suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando y tirando de la mano del rubio a su lado para que así ambos quedasen frente a Sasuke- sin embargo y por más segura de lo que yo misma estuviera convencida quise preguntarte a ti, te puse a elegir plantando una duda en tu mente con toda la intención de hacerte caer, pero nuevamente me sorprendiste. Preferías ser una bestia y vivir con Naruto a ser humano y dejarle solo…- sonrío entregando la pequeña mano canela a al alto moreno, viendo con cariño como ambos se abrazaban con tanta soltura que parecieran siempre hacer aquello- has demostrado la valía de tu amor Sasuke… no eres ni la sombra de aquel desapegado jovenzuelo que conocí tanto tiempo atrás, has cambiado… bien hecho…- ex insegura extendió una mano en son de paz esperando el apretón de regreso que no tardo en llegar, acordando respeto y por parte del joven un mudo agradecimiento por todo lo hecho

-cuidaré de Naruto, lo prometo…- ella asintió y caminando se regresó al manantial murmuró

-contaba con ello…- se agacho en las aguas y revolvió su superficie como si rebuscase dentro de un baúl, sacando a lo poco una bolsa de tela de viaje- ahora que ambos están felices y arreglados les concedo el inmenso honor de cederles mi casa para que dejen de una vez por todas esa casucha suya…

-¡Oye!...- reprochó Naruto haciendo pucheros

-tengo planeado irme de viaje, lo necesito, pero ¡Hey! No quiero caras largas, ¡les estaré visitando cuando menos se lo esperen!

-N-no me digas que vas a… -los ojitos acuosos de cachorro abandonado tentaron el corazón de la mujer quien en un arrebato arranco de los brazos de Sasuke al joven sol para envolverlo en un abrazo maternal, ambos luchando contra la congoja de la separación – te voy a echar mucho de menos…

- y yo a ti mi niño, pero ya he pasado muchos años encerrada en este bosque ¡y tengo que vivir un poco!- separándolo de si y sonriendo en toda su altura infló el pecho haciendo notar aún más su atributos y miro al joven con orgullo- cuento con que cuidaras de tu amado bosque y de este bastardo…- apuntó con el dedo groseramente al aludido haciendo reír al rubio- ¡pórtate bien y así cuando regrese te enseñare aun par de cosas que esta veterana todavía tiene bajo la maga!

-¡Claro!

….

-no puedo creer que este vivo después de este pésimo invierno…- gruñó una vos desde lo más profundo de una madriguera a los pies de un enorme pino. La pequeña abertura, tachonada de nieve siendo abierta perezosamente por un pequeño zorro que sin mucha energía escarbaba para salir- ¡Maldición se me notan las costillas!

-no tienes ni un minuto de haber despertado y ¿ya estas despotricando tus gruñerias?- el zorro se giró sobre si mismo solo para ver cómo metros más arriba, de un hueco en el tronco del pino se asomaba una gata montesa recién acicalada, claro que tan o más delgada que él- no cambiaras nunca Kyubi

-Nibi… veo que no soy el único maltratado por el hambre- susurró preocupado notando el aspecto de su compañera, claro que nunca lo admitiría- se me hace increíble pensar que no hayas salido ya a buscar algo de comer…

-las aves aún no regresan, no tengo más remedio que ir y congelarme las patas para buscar algún ratón… por cierto, ¿crees que Ichibi con lo atragantado que es siga vivo? Ese regordete no sabe pasar hambre...

-demonios…- dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr lo más aprisa que la nieve se lo permitía, escuchando de cerca los rezongos de su compañera- vamos, tenemos que asegurarnos que ese idiota siga con vida…

La gata montesa no dijo nada, pero en todo el recorrido no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado, incluso Kyubi, el zorro tramposo y astuto que en antaño solo se deseaba el bien propio ahora se dejaba el pelaje en una carrera a la madriguera de un amigo solo para asegurarse que este estuviese bien. Ella misma había cambiado, no se le olvidaba lo abatido y deprimido que lucía el zorro los últimos días del otoño y preocupada no pudo evitar seguirle y hacerle compañía al punto de trasladar su refugio al **armos** bajo el cual se hallaba la madriguera de mismo, todos habían cambiado y con melancolía recordó que todo había sido gracias a Naruto, el pequeño humano que les había brindado el amor que todos necesitaban desesperadamente

- es aquí… - ambos se apostaron en la boca de un tronco hueco que permanecía cubierto de nieve, asomándose hacia adentro tratando de captar algún sonido- Ichibi…. ¡Hey Ichibi!- esperaron pero ningún sonido salio desde dentro y ambos cruzando miradas asintieron en acuerdo

Saltando hacia dentro y por largos segundos una gama de gruñidos y protestas dieron lugar la lucha desesperada que hacían el zorro y la gata para sacar al cuerpo inerte y escuálido de lo que en antaño era el regordete mapache chillón. Una vez todos afuera, no tardaron en darse cuenta del estado demacrado de su amigo y siendo Nibi la más sensible no pudo contener los chillidos de espanto tan pronto noto la inactividad del mapache. Kyubi le mordía las orejas y zarandeaba su cuerpo con el propio teniendo un coro de lloriqueos y lamentos de fondo cortesía de la alterada gata

-¡Vamos levántate! Sé que estas vivo maldito gordo, ¡muévete!- pero no importo cuanto le gritase, pronto el pequeño zorro se halló frente a la cruenta realidad. Frente suyo estaba lo que podía, allá un amigo, inerte y aparentemente sin vida, y la idea no hizo más que horrorizarlo. Él no quería perder más amigos, sentir el mismo dolor que sufrió al ver a Naruto inmóvil en brazos de Sasuke sin saber si vivía o se encontraba ya muerto había sido devastador para él, quien le había cogido un cariño y devoción al joven que jamás pensó que sentiría por nadie, ni por él mismo- ¡Muévete, Muévete, Muévete!- gritó rabioso, embistiendo su desnutrido cuerpo contra el otro buscando despertarlo

-¡Ya Basta Kyubi! ¡No hay nada que hacer ya!- lloró Nibi presenciando todo con dolor, para ella también era duro ver muerto a otro compañero y su frágil razón le pedía detener tan cruel espectáculo, pero no llegó a moverse de su sitio cuando un sonido a sus espaldas le alerto de una nueva presencia. Girándose más rápido que un resorte se encorvó sobre sí misma, erizando el pelo y siseando al intruso, dispuesta a defender a sus amigos, claro que toda muestra de agresividad desapareció de su faz al ver con sus ojos casi saliéndoseles de las orbitas, quien estaba delante- N-no puede ser… Naruto…

El nombre froto por el aire hasta llegar a oídos del desesperado y descompuesto zorro quien se congeló en su sitio, sin que el cuerpo le obedeciera, ni siquiera se le ocurrió olfatear el aire o usar sus prodigiosas orejas para escuchar atentamente, solo pudo ver un par de pies humanos caminar a un lado suyo hasta arrodillarse frente a su compañero mapache, los brazos de piel durazno tomaron al pequeño animal que aún permanecía tan laxo que parecía muerto, para estrecharlo contra un pecho tibio y reconfortante. Kyubi no salía de su asombro, no se atrevía a parpadear y estaba seguro que el hormigueo en su pecho se debía a la falta de aire

-llevas mucho tiempo dormido mi querido mapache regordete…- le habló al animalito en sus brazos, acariciándole la cabecilla, desplazando delicadamente las orejas una y otra vez, mientras lo mecía con cariño- ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, estas muy flaco, has debido de pasar mucha hambre, seguro no sabias como conseguir comida sin robarla ¿eh? ¿Por qué no despiertas para que puedas comer algo?- y como si se tratara de un milagro los pequeños ojos dorados fueron abriéndose lentamente- vamos, ya es primavera y es hora de despertar

-¿Naruto?... ¿estoy en el cielo?- pregunto desorientado alcanzándole poco su lucidez para darse cuenta de su estado y de la realidad

- Nop, estas aquí en el bosque ¿recuerdas? Venga saluda a nuestros amigos, han estado muy preocupados por ti- con un gesto señaló al zorro y la gata montesa que todavía atónitos les veían a ambos. Ichibi entró poco a poco en sí y agitando una pata como si nada a la par que a lo poco ya estaba lanzándose hacia Naruto y él alebrestado de verlos con vida

Se puede decir que la mayoría de las reacciones de las demás criaturas del bosque fueron las mismas, ver a su amado sol con vida después de tanto tiempo sin él era algo que causaría más de un alboroto, claro que no todos fueron tan efusivos, unos lloraron otro gritaron y muchos más afirmaron estar viendo un fantasma, pero lo cierto fue que Naruto había regresado para estar con ellos y ayudarlos como en antaño, el joven estaba muy complacido al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado sus amadas criaturas para bien y se sumergió de lleno en su autoimpuesta tarea de ayudarlos, dándole algo de congojo al ver lo deteriorados que estaban todos tras el invierno pero las sorpresas y los sobresaltos no terminaron allí, el día que vieron a Sasuke fue el más escandaloso de todos

De primera reacción todos dieron por sentado que se trataba de otro humano que se había metido en el bosque, y ya traumatizados con su experiencia previa con el pelirrojo cazador muchos intentaron atacarle, Naruto necesitó de toda su paciencia para lograr explicarles la verdadera identidad del forastero que no era nadie más que la Bestia Rey del bosque, claro que para aclarar dudas bien dispuesto que estuvo el moreno a batirse a duelo con quien osase retarlo, que pocos no fueron, terminando todos derrotados y con la certeza de que era realmente su Rey

Como se había previsto aquella fue una primavera hermosa, los árboles estaban hartos de flores de todos los colores formas y olores, las aves habían migrado de regreso e incluso especies que no solían habitar allí llegaron al bosque esa temporada. El río estaba lleno de vida, había peses que jamás se habían visto en tan frías aguas, y a falta de la enrejada del bosque que se había terminado de caer, muchos animales hermosos de otras tierras llegaron con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar mejor para vivir. Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto se dilataron de asombro el día que vio al pequeño grupo de unicornios pastando cerca del río, de pelaje completamente blanco que resplandecía como el arcoíris bajo la luz del col y los cuernos de sus cabezas parecían ser de cristal al igual que sus cascos, los animales al verle se aproximaron con devoción reconociendo su bondadosa magia y aceptando de buena gana la bienvenida del joven que emocionado les recibió con ganas

A lo poco una pareja de dragones tuvo la casualidad de toparse con Sasuke como primera criatura de aquel bosque al cual habían migrado, el reto de miradas era feroz, pues los dragones, como bestias magnificas y feroces, no se doblegaban ante nadie, pero el moreno era todavía el Rey del bosque y no retiró la mirada ni cuando el dragón más grande se le acerco rugiendo y con las alas abiertas para parecer más dominante, la amenaza no surtió efecto y el moreno lejos de espantarse, caminó decidido hacia el gran animal, bastando solo reposar su mano en el escamoso morro para doblegar a la criatura y afirmar su dominio, así pues el bosque se hizo con un par de miembros más que no tardaron en rendirse también ante los encantos de Naruto. Los días pasaron y para cuando la primavera se hallaba en su apogeo, habían más criaturas mágicas reunidas en un solo lugar de lo que habría en cualquier otra parte del mundo, un surtido de Grifos, pegasos, unicornios, el par de dragones y una pareja de fénix, y otros animales mágicos, sumaron número a los habitantes del bosque que mágicamente se hacía más y más grande

Naruto estaba feliz, su amado bosque crecía y crecía, se sentía como una madre viendo crecer a sus hijos, totalmente orgulloso y más satisfecho que nunca, su amado Sasuke le acompañaba siempre y por las noches tomaban formas de animales, como Tsunade en alguna de sus cartas les había rebelado que podían hacer, resultó que los apodos para cada hechicero no iba en vano y esto se debía a que la magia les permitía cambiar a formas que sus almas escogiesen, en el caso de Jiraya bien ganado su apodo de hechicero sapo y lo mismo para el hechicero serpiente, la bruja no rebeló su forma pero era obvio que se convertía en babosa si lo deseaba y no le era grato que así fuese.

Sasuke resulto ser un enorme lobo, casi tan grande como el que solía ser al estar en plena forma de bestia, pero libre su magia de la corrupción del hechicero serpiente, esta forma no estaba adosada al maligno aspecto de antes, sin alas ni cuernos, ni la cola espinosa, solo un imponente y precioso lobo negro cuyo pelaje abundante despedía destellos azules bajo la luz lunar. Naruto en cambio tomo la forma de un grácil felino similar a una pantera pero de pelaje enteramente blanco, la nariz rosada y los ojos azules brillando con una pupila rasgada que le daba un aire sensual pero delicado. Ambos corrían lado a lado jugueteando con el otro, sintiéndose así más conectados con la naturaleza y a su vez, con las demás criaturas, y claro, haciendo posible borrar su presencia cuando algún otro humano osaba entrar en el bosque, las demás criaturas tenían órdenes de no atacar pero tampoco dejarse ver, convirtiendo el conjunto de árboles en un espacio desierto y fantasmal, carente de actividad viviente que espantaba al hombre causando que la paz del lugar perdurara

Tanta felicidad jamás fue vista en el bosque, y para cuando todos se quisieron dar cuenta ya el otoño había llegado y las criaturas se preparaban para dormir otra vez, pero con la certeza de que no pasarían hambre, el verano había traído comida en abundancia y todos recolectaron provisiones más que suficientes, las aves migraban a regañadientes, y los espíritus de la tierra no hallaban la manera de descansar en la tierra estando tan inundados de felicidad, los animales que pastaban también tuvieron que irse pero la calurosa despedida del joven sol, pidiéndoles que regresaran cuando quisieran bastó para animarlos a partir, las bestias que no requerían migrar, como los dragones, Grifos y quimeras pasaron a dormir en sus asentados hogares permaneciendo en duermevela con sus reservas corporales, que habían alcanzado a ser muchas realmente

La llegada del invierno no afectó la condición climática arriba en la montaña donde el manantial, que ahora era de los jóvenes, se encontraba. Sus aguas guardando el secreto heredado de Tsunade, resultando ser un pasaje a un hogar oculto que les prestaba su tibieza y les refugiaba a ambos. Sasuke ahora agradecía todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a donde estaba ahora, y si bien no le agradaba nada la traumante experiencia de casi haber perdido a su amado sol, decidió que si tendría que repetir todo eso para estar con su sol, afrontaría nuevamente todo sin dudarlo, porque ahora estaba seguro de que no podría ser más feliz. Naruto en cambio no meditaba tanto las cosas y vivía el presente disfrutando de pasar el invierno con su antiguo caballero, amándose sin reservas y entregándose una y otra vez sin perder el ardor y el afecto ni un segundo

Por ello cuando llego la primavera, se podía leer en los rostros de esos dos que se amaban aún más que la última vez que les vieran las criaturas, muchas de ella dedicándoles miradas de picardía. La verdadera sorpresa se la tomó Naruto cuando fue a visitar a sus más grandes amigos, Kyubi, Nibi e Ichibi

.-Kyubi ¿estas en casa?- le llamaba el chico, arrodillado en la nieve a la salida de la madriguera del zorro, dando un espectáculo de lo más infantil a cierto moreno que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver en esa posición a su amado tesoro- Kyubi…

-ya salgo ya salgo, por dios, no suficiente con lidiar con esos mocosos todo el invierno ¿también llegas tu tan temprano esta primavera?- el rojizo animal salio escarbando la nieve en exceso de la madriguera, sacudiéndose perezosamente delante de Naruto y subiendo a sus piernas con total confianza, esperando que el chico le mimara un rato para desestresarse – hola…- concluyó escuetamente, cuando las caricias no tardaron en surcar su lomo

-¿a que te refieres con "mocosos" Kyubi?- pregunto, recibiendo una mirada cansada pero misteriosamente feliz del animal, haciendo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara

-a poco no sabes que es algo natural o ¿no?- dándose la vuelta sobre su lomo, descubrió el blanco pelaje de su vientre esperando más caricias en su panza, mientras lanzaba un silbido algo resignado en dirección a su madriguera, de la que no tardó en salir tres pequeñas bolitas de pelos, cada una de un tono naranja diferente, portando la misma estampa que su padre. Naruto tenía la boca abierta a más no poder, esos eran ¿cachorros?- eh, mocoso te presento a mis cachorros… saluden niños…

Y tras un chillido de alguno de los pequeños, los tres se arrojaron en banda a las piernas del joven imitando la confianza de su padre y lanzando soniditos alebrestados luchando unos con otros por conseguir la atención del sol del bosque, del que su padre tanto les había hablado, y entre tanto ajetreo Kyubi no tardó en ser empujado a un lado por sus propios cachorros, cayendo a la nieve helada después de estar en las tibias piernas de Naruto, no fue tomado con mucha gracia acabando luego gruñéndoles a sus pequeños que se encogieron en brazos del humano haciéndolo reír con ello

-que bueno que llegamos antes de que fueras a ver a las demás criaturas del bosque…- se escuchó desde una rama en lo alto, llamando la atención de todos que giraron a tiempo para ver como Nibi, la gata montesa bajaba de un limpio salto a la nieve, llevando en su boca lo que parecía ser una copia en miniatura de ella misma- Él es Naruto cariño, nuestro amado sol…- le hablo a la pequeña gatita que se acercó dudosa al chico que la cogió con amabilidad, rascándole la barbilla y haciéndola ronronear al igual que a su madre

Pero el premio mayor se lo llevó Ichibi quien apareció seguido de cuatro pequeños mapaches de variados colores terrosos, que se unieron al grupo de pequeñas crías en los brazos de Naruto que sonreía como nunca casi llorando de alegría, conmovido con esas pequeñas criaturitas que también tendrían que cuidar. Y no sólo fueron el zorro, la gata y el mapache, la mayoría de los animales del bosque habían dado la buena nueva a su sol y a su Rey de haber sido bendecidos con nuevas vidas, pues resultó que a pesar de que eran criaturas mágicas que por lo general alcanzaban un centenar de años de vida, el año anterior había sido tan abundante que la proliferación había sido inevitable. Tiempo después las criaturas que migraron regresaron y a mediado de primavera la vida estaba en su apogeo, y eso no excluyo claro a Naruto…

-últimamente estas comiendo muchas moras y fresas, casi no comes otras cosas, ¿sabes el humor que tienen las abejas porque no has ido a pedirles miel?- pregunto Kakashi el lobo plateado, ondeando la cola para que su lobezno negro dejase de mordisquearlo, siendo obviamente imposible que se librara cuando lo cogiera un segundos después- tienes a Sasuke recorriendo de cabo a rabo el bosque buscando a cada momento… ¡Aah! ¡Sakumo suelta mi cola o llamare a Iruka!- el cachorro obedeció y corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de un Naruto que reposaba algo ido bajo un árbol- ¿estas bien? No tienes buena pinta…

-estoy algo cansado Kakashi, eso es todo…- murmuro con poca fuerza luchando sin energías por mantener al lobezno quieto- yo… N-necesito agua…

Dejando al pequeño en la tierra se levantó dispuesto a ir al río, pero tan pronto su posición estuvo completamente horizontal sintió como una arcada le subía por la garganta, cayó de rodillas, vaciando el estómago y tosiendo repetidas veces para sorpresa del lobo plateado que ya empezaba a entrar en pánico, haciendo preguntas apresuradas, y luchando consigo mismo tratando de decidir que hacer

Sasuke estaba ya de regreso de alguna colina del lado este del bosque, llevando en la mano un saco de tela lleno de fresas, cuando vio a lo lejos una bola de pelos negra corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, si no mal recordaba era Sakumo, el cachorro de Kakashi e Iruka, logró ver que el cachorro se encontraba algo histérico buscando algo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando la mirada café recayó en él, suplicante por alguna razón le invadió un frío en la espalda que no le gusto para nada, en especial al ver como el lobezno agitado y asustado a partes iguales llegaba a su lado explicando de manera escueta y apresurada que algo malo le pasaba a Naruto, no tardo tomar su forma animal para llegar más rápido junto a su amado, corriendo como si le arrancasen la vida, pensando lo peor

Para cuando llego al lugar, un grupo surtido de animales rodaban al joven sol, murmurando exaltados, pero tan pronto como le veían se apartaban. Naruto estaba recontado contra el lomo de una yegua de pegazo, cuyas alas le cubrían, relinchando furiosa tan pronto un animal trataba de acercarse de más, ella permitió que acunara en sus brazos al dormido rubio que se quejaba afiebrado entre sueños. Sin saber que hacer realmente, les transportó a ambos en forma de plumas negras y blancas hasta el manantial e hizo contacto con Tsunade a través del vinculo que desde allí poseían, la bruja se materializo después de un día y una noche dentro del refugio en la montaña y literalmente echó a Sasuke alegando que necesitaba privacidad para examinar al rubio. Una noche y un día después la Bruja de las babosas se planto frente a él cruzándole la cara de un puñetazo para luego, y para total confusión del moreno, abrasarle rebosante de felicidad

-esta primavera ha traído fertilidad a todas sus criaturas y ustedes no han sido la excepción- fue todo lo que dijo dando paso para que el moreno realmente impactado entrase al manantial más rápido de lo que un relámpago toca la tierra

Si… esa era una de las muchas primaveras que ambos vivirían juntos, en su nido de amor y felicidad, trayendo vida, paz y tranquilidad al bosque que era su hogar, protegiéndole del hombre, y haciéndolo crecer y prosperar. Juntos solo ellos dos formando una familia, sin importar que uno antes fuese una bestia temible, portador de una maldición y que el otro fuera una victima de la guerra del hombre, ellos permanecerían juntos para siempre. Pero Shhhh eso es un secreto, uno que no debe saberse y que a oídos de los demás debe ser sólo una leyenda… una que cuenta el gran amor que se tienen un par de jóvenes _En lo Profundo del Bosque…_

_.  
><em>

…FIN…

.

* * *

><p>Casi no puedo creer que ya halla terminado este fic, me enamore mucho con el XD es el primero que hago de la mano con un beta y el primero con mas de un capi que concluyo TT_TT… creo que no hace falta decir que estoy profundamente agradecida con Aedora-chan por aguantarme tanto y a ustedes por seguirme en toda la historia aun y con mi retraso, incluso recibiendo comentarios suyos pidiéndome que actualizara me voy a echar a llorar TTT_TTT…<p>

Entiendo que deseen un final mas completo pero me rebane los sesos y no logre buscar un final que no requiriera un epilogo, hay quienes querrán saber que paso con Gaara o si saldrán nuevos personajes después, querrán algunas explicaciones y para eso les pido que comenten y me escriban todo lo que quieren o desean….

La respuesta a los reviews no puede faltar así que como siempre se las presentare por aquí :

**RiyuLeo**: bien te voy a ignorar todas las groserías que me dijiste chibi confianzuda, me vale madres que me amenaces porque no dejare que leas el fic antes que los demás, la única que puede hacer eso es obviamente Aedora, Gaara es el malo pero puedo haber sido Sai o alguien mas pero seria muy raro que no fuese alguien de otra aldea porque la idea es que no pertenezca al mismo circulo que konoha ya entendiste o te lo canto? Tsunade es una bruja… B-R-U-J-A, por eso que sea algo mala es normal. Si te portas bien tal vez y solo tal vez te haga un fic ok?

**topita chan**: le mandare tus porras a mi beta mira que me a tenido paciencia jajaja, me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero que este capi te agrade, si quieres que Gaara sufra pide el epilogo y dime que te gustaría que pasara

**sasukita15**: gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me dolió lastimar a Naruto pero en los cuentos el malo hace maldades y es el mas inocente el que sufre -_-U, espero que te guste el capi y recuerda dejar un comentario con lo que te gustaría que pasara después

**MAUANGEL**: tu eres el que mas tiene deseos de matarme por la demora lo se (lo presiento O_O) espero que por lo menos no halla coincidido con la época de exámenes XD no quisiera perjudicarte, disfruta del pai y deja comentario con lo que te gustaría que pasara después graaaaacias jejeje

**Mariluzlina0908**: mire señorita, me deja el compinche con riyu-baka ok? Y este espacio es para comentar el fic no para mandarle mensajitos a mi ototo jum!

**Yuzed Nowari**: primero que nada me tendré que disculpar contigo eres mi mejor seguidora y te e salido con esta demora, perdón! Espero y ruego que este capi si te guste que el anterior te deprimió tanto que ni dijiste que te gusto TT_TT… ya tengo pensado cual será el fic que te voy a dedicar! Y estoy hablando con mi beta para empezarlo! Promesa! Déjame dicho lo que te gustaría para el epilogo que recolectare las mejores ideas para eso!

**ShadowSeraphin**: sacarle un ojo a Gaara? Jajaja que mala XD, ya vez como salieron las cosas, que hasta lemon escribí XD el que salvó a quien en el fic… pues tu tienes que penar en la respuesta jajaja comenta para el epilogo!

**narutouchiha19**: naru esta mas que bien (creo que se nota XD) y pues dime que quieres que le pase a Gaara en el epilogo si tantas ganas tienes de que le de su merecido jajaja, espero que este capi te halla desestresado como dices que lo hace mi fic XD

**ShinigamiXD**: tienes razón la bestia jamás se enamoraría de nadie nunca mas si naru moría pero ya vez como Tsunade les probo ese amor tan grande que se tienen, si vieras que el lemon no había sido pensado, solo seria un ligero lime que ni llegaría a eso pero como pediste lemon… XD comenta si quieres epilogo!

**Aedora**: ya entendí lo de kupo… es tonto sabes? XD, deja la flojera y déjame un comentario! Y de esta no te quejes que el capi salio una semana tarde porque te tardaste XD… te hecho la culpa de una semana de retraso muajajajaja

**Luna**: lamento la demora, como vez Gaara no logro separar a esos dos y ahora están mas que enamorados… se que no te agrado que lastimara a naru pero es que todos tenían que ponerse a prueba para que así hicieran valer la existencia de naruto… Tsunade se las jugo bien sucio esta vez pero fue con una buena causa! Además ahora ama a naru como a un hijo y ella no iba a dejar que le pasara nada XD si quieres epilogo cuéntame lo que te gustaría que saliese en el!

**SuZakUSeIRyU**: lamento la demora, y pues ya se que Gaara se paso de idiota, dime que quieres que sea de él en el epilogo para tomarlo en cuenta! Naruto se salvó y ahora esta feliz! Espero que te halla gustado el capi!

**Magusficty**: hey! No me mates por tardarme que te atrape, si me dejas comentario hasta ahora es porque no lo hiciste antes jum ò_ó… ya vez aki estoy comenta para el epilogo

**camiSXN**: que bien que te guste el fic, espero que e capi de hoy te halla gustado y si deseas epilogo comenta que te gustaría que pasara!

**Alejandra Blanco Torres**: aki la conti! Dijiste tantas cosas de mi fic que me sonrojo jajaja ^/^ si quieres epilogo comenta!

**shamarii-ttebayo**: creo que te gusto el fic jajaja aquí la conti, esta historia a llagado parcialmente a su fin pero depende de ustedes si sale o no un epilogo! Así que comenta!

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por leer mi fic, lamento la monumental demora! Espero me perdonen… si desean un epilogo comenten y díganme todo aquello que desean que pase, dependiendo de sus peticiones así se ara jajajaja

Pero de una vez se los digo, nada de matar a Gaara! Todos juntos para un mundo sin violencia! Siiii wiiiii XDDD

Dejar un comentario no les matara, así que espero sus **reviews**!

.


	6. ¿El Fin?

Bueno… ya es legal, contundente e irrefutable… este es el FIN! TTTT_TTTT no me lo creo XD, fue un gusto enorme compartir esto con ustedes, este fic taaaaaan acaramelado que realmente no se como me salio jajaja, MUCHAS gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario y han seguido paso a paso la historia, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes… espero que este ultimo vistazo dentro del Bosque les guste tanto como a mi!

* * *

><p>.<p>

En lo Profundo del Bosque

.

Epílogo

.

Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…

-yo no escucho nada…

-Shhhh, ¡lo vas a asustar!- susurró su hermanita

-¡Claro que No!- chilló de vuelta, alzando las dos puntiagudas orejas hacia ella

-¡Cállense, no me dejan escucharlo!- les reprendió un tercero, su hermano mayor por dos minutos- ¿tu escuchas algo Nibia?

-Mmmm, no mucho…-respondió la gatita, pegando aun mas su peluda mejilla, doblando sus bigotitos en el proceso- Mamá me dijo que aún era muy pequeñita

-Pequeñito – corrigieron dos de los cuatro mapaches al mismo tiempo- será macho como nosotros…- completaron el cuarteto esta vez

-¿A si? ¿Y quién lo dice?- gruñó la zorrita

-cierto ¿Quién?- la apoyó su amiga felina, mirando ambas al grupo masculino de cachorros

Paciencia, paciencia, pacie…

-¡Cállense de una vez!- regañó nuevamente el zorrito mayor, cerrando los ojos pegando más su cabecilla si se podía, ignorando a sus hermanos y a sus amigos

-Kyuno tiene razón, ya cállate Kyusa…- se burló haciendo reír al cuarteto de mapaches

- ¡No te metas con ella Kynu si no quieres que te arañe toda la cara!- le amenazó Nibia, encorvando el lomo toda erizada, defendiendo a su amiga

Un coro de silbidos y comentarios infantiles que pretendían incomodar al aludido no tardó en sonar por parte de los pequeños mapaches, burlándose de haber sido retado por la pequeña gata

Ya su ceja temblaba y la vena de su frente estaba más que patente, ¿en que se había quedado?, ¡Aah, si! Paciencia, paciencia…

Naruto a su lado sonreía bastante divertido, Sasuke se había sensibilizado todo lo que él mismo no estaba, tomando su embarazo con excesivo celo desde la tarde que se descompusiera a mediados de primavera, desde entonces no paraba de cuidarlo cual cachorro recién nacido, colmándolo de atenciones y soportando a duras penas la proximidad de otras criaturas, aún más si éstas eran una pandilla de cachorros revoltosos que no paraban de discutir y que a veces se enredaban en revueltas y peleas típicas de cachorros como ellos, pero que, el Rey del bosque pensaba, podrían llegar a dañarlo si estaban cerca de él

Con una mano acarició la mejilla de pálida piel, llamando la atención de su amado, y con la otra se acarició el pequeño vientre, pidiéndole con una sonrisa que él también se acercara para sentir a su hijo. Los demás pequeños, que se apretaban contra su sol buscando sentir lo mismo, se apartaron inmediatamente cuando Sasuke se acercó, sabiendo respetar su espacio, aliviando de cierta manera al moreno. No tenía nada contra esos cachorros, pero le molestaba que discutieran tan cerca de Naruto, si empezaban a pelear y tal vez por accidente lastimaban a su sol…

-ponla aquí…- le sacó de sus pensamientos el joven rubio, colocando su mano que no sabía en que momento había tomado, justo por debajo del ombligo, donde la curva del vientre era más pronunciada- ven, recuéstate- pidió con esa expresión amorosa en la cara que, sabía bien, era irresistible para el Rey

Los cachorros ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y risillas incrédulas, guardando su distancia, cuando vieron al imponente caballero doblegarse tan fácilmente ante su amado Sol, terminando recostando la cabeza en las piernas del rubio, con la cara lo más cerca posible del vientre de éste. Las niñas suspiraron enamoradizas mientras los niños refunfuñaban por haber sido desplazados

- Lo escucho…- habló en tono bajo, mirando a los ojos zafiros

- lo sé…- llevó la mano a la más grande, entrelazando los dedos y cerrando los ojos, la dulce melodía de su canto no tardó en escucharse a todo lo largo y ancho del bosque, haciendo saber a sus criaturas lo feliz que se encontraba su amado Sol

Sasuke sonrío dejándose llevar por el dulce canto hasta estar al borde del sueño, mientras que el grupo de cachorros, que ya se habían acercado, se acomodaban a un costado del rubio para dormirse. A penas a media tarde los padres de los cachorros aparecieron en el claro a un costado del río, siendo recibidos por la pareja de humanos, hablando en susurros y agradeciendo por el ofrecimiento de cuidar a sus traviesas crías mientras buscaban alimentos. Para cuando el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, Kyubi, Nibi e Ichibi se llevaron a sus pequeños, dejando a solas a la pareja

El antiguo caballero suspiró ojeando el cielo de finales de verano, pronto llegaría el otoño y en invierno nacería su hijo… la idea le contentaba igual que le atemorizaba, la preocupación de padre imposible de controlarse, puede que hubiese vivido muchísimos años, que hubiera sido un caballero, sabía luchar, dominar criaturas mucho más grandes que él, defenderse en la naturaleza para sobrevivir, cazar, pescar, pero ser padre… eso era otro nivel

-¿vamos a casa?...- preguntaron a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su amado ladeaba la cabeza tan inocente como siempre, asintió tomando las pequeñas manos canelas ayudándolo a levantarse, tragando saliva nerviosamente cuando le notó mareado por unos segundos- estoy bien Sasuke, Oba-chan ha dicho que es algo normal ¿recuerdas? Nada va a pasarme

-la Bruja esa también a dicho que los mareos podrían hacerte caer ¿y si te lastimas?- usaba un tono de reproche, pero el joven rubio sabía que sólo estaba nervioso y preocupado, eso le enternecía pero para evitar discutir reprimía las ganas de reír y asentía- vámonos, aún tenemos que ir a buscar la cena…

Rodeándose de plumas negras por unos segundos tomó la forma del enorme lobo negro, tan grande como un caballo y majestuoso como un dragón, se agachó ofreciendo su costado y luego de recibir un par de mimos entre las ojeras y un beso en el morro, sintió como Naruto le montaba. Tsunade le había dicho que no podía cabalgarlo con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, puesto que el trote resentiría directamente en su vientre por lo que el joven adoptaba una mejor posición dejando ambas piernas de un lado sentándose en su espalda y rodeando su musculoso cuello con los brazos, quedando enteramente recostado en su lomo. El pequeño sentía que abrazaba a un enorme peluche, enterraba la nariz en el suave pelaje y permitía que su pareja le acomodase "de manera más segura" con el hocico, Sasuke se tomaba demasiado enserio eso de cuidar de él, pero si eso a su lindo lobo le hacia feliz ¿Quién era él para impedirlo?

Una parada en el prado de las Hadas al mando de Sakura, para recibir el pan de cereales que las chicas ya le tenían preparado y otra más en el panal de abejas, los pequeños insectos zumbaron algo molestos cuando su Rey se llevó al joven sol con prisas pues no deseaba que el viento de la cercana noche diera con ellos, pero entregaron la miel con gusto de todos modos, sabiendo que el rubio les vendría a cantar el día de mañana. En el refugio dentro del manantial ya contaban con carne y pescado, Sasuke insistía en que debía de comer muy bien y era casi imposible que no estuvieran abastecidos. Aún mantenía los antojos por las fresas y las moras y compadeciéndose de su caballero, Naruto había sembrado de aquellas plantas en el manantial, haciéndolas crecer con su poder mágico, manteniéndolas siempre a todo dar de las pequeñas frutillas

Aprender a usar la magia no le había costado mucho, se defendía muy bien con todo lo que su Oba-chan le había enseñado hasta el momento pero estaba consiente de que habían hechizos mucho más complicados y elaborados que estaba ansioso por aprender, en especial los de sanación y protección, pero la vieja Bruja le negó terminantemente proseguir con sus prácticas, sabiendo que el muchacho estaba apenas iniciándose en el tema y si bien no le vendría mal practicar, la mujer no deseaba arriesgarlo estando embarazado. Sasuke por el contrario había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación y todavía con la poca aprobación de la Bruja babosa, practicaba hechizos que él mismo descubría o ponía en práctica habiéndolos sacado de algún viejo texto que encontraba dentro de las tantas cosas que Tsunade apilaba dentro de su realmente enorme refugio

Dominó el elemento fuego en semanas recién recobrase su forma humana y ahora ensayaba con el rayo, pero solo cuando se atrevía a dejar a Naruto, que era por lo general casi nunca. Tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a su amado y a su futuro hijo, no permitiría que nadie nunca les lastimara y que el cielo fuera testigo de su juramento

….

Miró hacia el horizonte, allí donde los tonos de amarillo y naranja despedían al astro Rey, así sería mejor, emprender camino de día en aquel desértico paisaje era un suicidio y su gente prefería viajar de noche aunque poco o nada le importaba ya lo que pasara con él, solo había accedido a partir de noche porque su hermana Temari se lo había rogado al borde de las lagrimas y realmente ya no quería causar más sufrimiento. Tras él se encontraban sus hermanos y él que fue en algún tiempo su mentor, la única gente que le guardaba aún el suficiente aprecio como para despedirlo. Echado al hombro cargaba un morral de tela con algo de comida y un poco de dinero que Kankuro le obligó a coger, ropa y menesteres pocos pero necesarios. Sin mirar atrás osó dar los primeros pasos pero la voz de su hermano mayor le llamo enseguida

-¿en serio crees que con esto resolverás algo? No es necesario que te marches…- bien que Gaara había metido la pata lazándose de lleno en un tremendo problema que involucrase a un joven del que afirmaba estaba enamorado, y un demonio vengativo que terminó de formar un gran revuelo en el pueblo, pero eso no quería decir que el pelirrojo tuviera que autodesterrarse por vergüenza- ¿estás huyendo de tus problemas?

-Gaara necesita buscar la paz que tanto anhela su corazón Kankuro- explico Baki, el mentor de los tres hermanos- tiene que buscar el perdón hacia si mismo y la aceptación de lo que a hecho

-P-pero…- trató de refutar el castaño pero las arrastradas palabras del cazador le silenciaron

-mi vergüenza se apoya en mi espalda con el peso de todas las atrocidades que he cometido, mi propio egoísmo me ha cegado y he terminado por arrebatarle la vida a un inocente… reconozco mis errores pero eso no me hace menos despreciable…- girando el rostro sobre su hombro rebeló bajo la capucha de su tunica las marcas que deformaban su mejilla, símbolo de su propia maldad y que le seguirían por el resto de su vida. Los ojos acabados y vacíos, rogando silenciosamente dejarle ir- por favor, dejadme cargar con mi propia cruz lejos de las personas que aún considero importantes… quiero arrastrar mis pecados hasta poder redimirme y si es posible ser perdonado…

Los otros tres asintieron en acuerdo y fue Temari quien se acercara a él para un último abrazo, luego sólo bajo la mirada y emprendió el camino, uno largo y lleno de obstáculos que tendría que superar para poder hallar su propia paz interior

…..

-¿y no podremos salir?- sonó otra de las voces de alguno de los cachorros que esa tarde rodeaban a su Sol

Todas las crías de todos los animales del bosque que se habían animado a asistir a esa especie de despedida invernal estaban allí, sus padres contando con la certeza de que estarían a salvo con el chico, ocupando tiempo en guardar provisiones y aquellos que migraban simplemente alimentándose un poco antes de partir

-No, en invierno cae nieve del cielo y es tan fría que podría lastimarnos la piel, es por eso que en otoño se reserva la comida, así no será necesario salir y congelarnos con la nieve- instruía el pequeño rubio con infinita paciencia aún y cuando no estaba seguro de cual de todos esos niños había hecho la pregunta

-¿Cómo es la nieve?- saltó rápidamente la pregunta de un potrillo de unicornio cuyo cuerno de cristal se asomaba apenas por su crin, permanecía recostado en el suelo junto a otro potrillo pero este era Pegaso, las pequeñas alas dobladas en sus flancos sin la majestuosa envergadura desarrollada aún

-Mmmm… tu manada se ira antes de que la puedas ver ¿cierto?- comento él distraído con una mano en su barbilla- la nieve es blanca y fría pero cuando la tocas se derrite y se convierte en agua, cae del cielo como la lluvia pero liviana como las semillas de un diente de león

-Suena como algo mágico…- comento risueña una pequeña quimera lanzando un gruñidito de emoción

- ciertamente, con el invierno los árboles se desprenden de sus hojas y las plantas dejan de crecer, por eso hay animales que se van pero regresan en primavera, cuando los árboles se despiertan nuevamente y la comida se hace abundante- dejó salir una risita y con cuidado sacó a la pequeña liebre que se había colado en su manga- los adultos que aún no tienen bebés aprovechan para tenerlos porque así sus hijitos crecerán mejor, los jóvenes crean sus manadas o grupos familiares y algunos salen del bosque en busca de nuevos territorios

-pero, pero… ¡nosotros no queremos irnos!- lloriqueó un cervatillo con los cuernos apenas asomados en su cabeza

-¡Si, preferimos estar aquí contigo!- gritó una sensible Nibia

-es cierto ¿Quién querría irse de un hogar tan cálido como este? – preguntó Kyuno, el más sensato de los tres cachorros de Kyubi

-¿Quién sabe? Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes, tal vez el día de mañana quieran buscar aventuras y dejar este bosque, explorar otras tierras y ver el mundo…- murmuró con nostalgia sobando su crecido vientre, imaginando a su hijo en aquellas condiciones- pero recuerden que jamás habrá lugar como el hogar, el hogar es aquel sitio donde se encuentran aquellos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti

Todos asintieron con ganas, pero para nada convencidos de dejar aquel bosque si se les presentaba la ocasión. El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco los pequeños eran recogidos por sus padres, quedando el rubio prácticamente a solas con Kakashi y Sakumo su ya no tan pequeño lobezno, los tres siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que Sasuke llegara casi al anochecer. Se le veía cansado y malhumorado por haber tenido que dejar a su pareja sola, pero aplazar el encuentro con los nuevos dragones era impensable, si no se establecía la jerarquía sobre ellos puede que hicieran de las suyas y saltaran sus normas de paz. Naruto se había ofrecido a mediar con ellos pero el moreno se negó rotundo estando el pequeño en etapas terminales de su embarazo, y con lo volátiles que se habían portado esos animales Sasuke sabía que tomó la decisión correcta

Dándole las gracias al lobo plateado por cuidar de su amado Sol, le despidió a él y a su revoltosa cría y se apresuró a llevar a su amado al refugio en la montaña, desde hacía unos días los vientos se tornaban mas fríos anunciando la llegada del invierno y el helado clima preocupaba al moreno, no sabiendo como podría afectar esto al joven sol y su estado. Parecía paranoico, pero eran cosas que si podría evitar lo haría

Junto a la llegada de las ventiscas Tsunade retornó al manantial como había acordado, trayendo consigo multitud de curiosidades de los sitios a los que había ido, obsequios para la pareja, más que todo para Naruto, y un cargamento de cosas para el bebé que estaba por nacer. El tiempo se perdía en aquella época pues todos los días parecían iguales. Pero tan solo una semana después del pleno invierno el esperado evento llegó

Era de madrugada, Sasuke lo recuerda bien. Dormían juntos abrazados como siempre, cuando inesperadamente Naruto se dobló sobre sí mismo quejándose en voz baja, el moreno había llamado inmediatamente a la Bruja quien con un rápido movimiento de manos había hecho aparecer todo lo que necesitarían aquella larga noche. En ningún momento separaron sus manos, y aunque la blanca piel del antiguo caballero se tornó aún mas pálida cuando vio a su pareja trasformarse naturalmente en una mujer de larga melena dorada para llevar a cabo el parto, no osó separarse ni un centímetro. Tsunade le murmuró algo sobre aquel evento pero los nervios apenas si le dejaron escuchar

-ya me lo esperaba, su magia ha hecho casi todo el trabajo por mi, tenia planeado hechizarlo yo si era necesario pero todo marcha de maravilla

El resto de la noche la pasaron en vela, así como el resto de las criaturas del bosque quienes por instinto presentían lo que pasaba, rugiendo, chillando y aullando por el nacimiento de una nueva vida, el fruto de su Rey y el Sol del bosque

No había terminado de llegar la primavera cuando ya la mayoría de las criaturas habían salido de sus escondites, ansiosos por ver a su Príncipe o Princesa, querían conocerlo y brindarle homenaje, ver la primera estrella que saldría de su Sol y su Rey, y la inquietud no paró hasta que bien entrada la primavera el orgulloso Sasuke presentara a su familia, dejándola por fin salir del refugio, Naruto cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas azules, cuando con infinito cuidado, descubrió el rostro del bebe, todos soltaron una exclamación al notar los dorados cabellos del Joven sol y la tez marmoleada del Rey, con los ojos mezcla de ambos padres, de un azul profundo que seguramente de noche imitaría el negro estrellado y de día las aguas del río

Con sus escasas semanas de vida el pequeñín demostró ser bastante despierto, ojeándoles a todos con atención y estirando las manitos anhelando tocarles sin temor alguno a todos esos animales, criaturas y bestias. Naruto sonreía esplendorosamente y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, se le veía siempre con el niño en brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho y cantando para dormirlo, Tsunade les visitaba más seguido, trayendo consigo todo lo que el pequeño necesitara. Y Sasuke… era imposible separarlo de esos dos, era común verlo en forma de lobo, echado bajo un árbol ofreciendo su costado como soporte y cobijo a las siestas del joven sol y su pequeño hijo, enroscado en torno a ellos, protegiéndoles

-¿y como se llama?- preguntó Ichibi, caminando hacia el enorme lobo, Naruto y su bebé, cargando con un saco de fresas para su Sol, y seguido de sus cuatro hijos que realmente parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo pues aún no crecían nada, típico de las criaturas mágicas, que envejecían muy lentamente

La pareja intercambió miradas y cuando el gran lobo asintió Naruto respondió sonriendo

-su nombre es Yuuki…- enseguida el aludido soltó una risita y levantó las manitos hacia el rostro de su padre rubio, haciéndole reír encantado

-Yuuki de esperanza, cariño, deseo y resplandor, nada mal…- comento Kyubi subiendo a las piernas de Naruto y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, apoyado en el pecho de éste, para ver mejor al bebé quien sonrío aún más buscando alcanzarle con las manitos y terminando por jalarle una de las orejas, pero el zorro ni se molesto más ocupado en apreciar al pequeño- será un gran chico cuando crezca

- eso tenlo por seguro…- habló Nibi, dejando de "bañar" con su lengua a su pequeña hija por unos segundos

Y allí, en su lugar favorito de su amado bosque, rodeado de sus amigos, junto a su compañero y con su pequeño hijo en los brazos, Naruto se supo enteramente feliz y completo

….

(Ocho años más tarde)

Tenía entre las manos una pequeña paloma moteada, en cuya pata su mensaje ya estaba atado, tal vez ese fuera el último mensaje que podría mandarles a sus hermanos, ya que por fin había reunido las fuerzas para enfrentarse a su pasado. Había estado vagando sin rumbo fijo durante demasiado tiempo, pasando hambre, frío y penas por decisión propia, se abandonó a si mismo por mucho tiempo, hasta que un poco de razón y cordura le obligaron a seguir adelante, movido más que nada por una especie de confort que provenía de sus recuerdos más felices, sus hermanos, su maestro, la emoción de la caza y el rostro de Naruto concediéndole el perdón aquella vez que le hirió con la flecha. Muchas noches soñó con esa cara y esa palabra que sería suficiente para liberarle de su oscuridad pero era tarde, realmente tarde

Naruto, aquel inocente joven del cual se había enamorado tan enfermizamente estaba muerto, él mismo con su egoísmo lo había matado, y cada vez que veía su rostro marcado, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, la expresión de las personas cuando le miraban desde lejos, no podía evitar sentir una morbosa satisfacción, porque sabia que se lo tenía merecido, el que la culpa le persiguiera de aquella manera era el tormento que buscaba derrumbarlo y contra el que luchaba por librarse, y era doloroso, tanto como sabría que seria la única solución

Miro una vez más al ave en sus manos y con un suspiro decidido la liberó para que fuera con Temari o Kakuro, en la carta les agradecía todo lo que se habían preocupado por alguien como él y sus disculpas por acarrearles tantos dolores de cabeza, les contaba que ya estaba arto de tanto huir y que enfrentaría lo que desde hace tanto había estado evitando. Sonrío de manera vacía y dándose la vuelta montó en su caballo, aquel que comprara con el trabajo y esfuerzo, con esa energía que ciegamente le impulsaba, lo mismo para sus ropas de cazador y su arco y flechas, aquellas que ahora solo disparaba después de estar realmente seguro del blanco al que daría

El camino desde el perdido pueblito en donde se había escondido todos esos años, hasta Konoha la gran capital del país del Fuego, se llevó sus cuatro días a caballo. Y de allí hasta el temido y más frondoso que nunca Bosque Prohibido medio día mas, ese era su destino final, esa era la única solución, plantarle cara a la Bestia y pedir perdón con el poco honor que arrastraban sus pies, estaba preparado para morir, seguramente Sasuke le terminaría de destrozar como aquella noche hace tanto no lo hizo por petición de un casi sin vida Naruto

Bajó del caballo, y descartó sus armas, retiró además su armadura, dejando de último su casco la única barrera que le impedía al mundo ver su cara marcada. Los ojos enmarcados por las mismas ojeras negras, pero sus facciones mas desgastadas, los años pesándole en la edad, ya no era el mismo muchacho de veinte años, ahora era un hombre en sus treinta que por fin afrontaba con madurez lo que sería su pago y castigo

Se internó en el bosque, notando enseguida como las criaturas callaban, en cuestión de segundos todo ser vivo había dejado de producir sonido, alimentarse o moverse, ocultos y mudos como su Rey les pidiera para influenciarles el miedo a los hombres que osasen invadir su hogar. Pero eso no intimidó a Gaara, siguió adentrándose entre los árboles esperando que en cualquier momento una furiosa bestia le atacara pero los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría todavía

De la nada escuchó risas, las risas de un niño pequeño más adelante y algo dentro de él se agitó, ¿Qué hacia un niño en un lugar así? Movido por la curiosidad se vio a si mismo corriendo en aquella dirección, la risa sonando más clara a medida que los metros de distancia se reducían, y se detuvo en seco, a unos cuantos paso de un pequeño de rubios cabellos que aún no le había notado llegar, Naruto…, fue lo primero que pensó, pero eso era imposible, ese chico tenía al menos la mitad de la edad que Naruto tuviera la ultima vez que lo vio, pero el parecido era tan…

-Vamos chicos no es gracioso, salgan de donde estén…- reía el pequeño asomado en el hoyo de un tronco

Confundido, invadido por la nostalgia pero abordado por el sentido común quiso acercarse al niño y hacerle un par de preguntas cuando el trote de algún animal grande se dejo escuchar de la nada, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cinturón buscando su daga pero recordó que la había dejado junto a su caballo fuera del bosque, y maldiciendo no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el niño había gritado erizándole el vello de la nuca y pensando que el chico había sido atacado apuró la vista en su dirección pero lo que encontró fue a un extraño felino blanco siendo abrazado del cuello por el pequeño

-Papi, todos se han escondido de repente, no es justo- le decía al animal, mientras se montaba en su lomo cuando este se había agachado

El gran gato blanco emitió un ronroneo que el niño pareció entender pasando a rodearle el cuello, el animal miró fijamente en su dirección, sin parpadear, con unos ojos de un zafiro familiar, dando a entender que sabía claramente que él estaba allí, y con una veloz carrera ambos desaparecieron del claro, dejando al pelirrojo confundido, de la nada un rugido le espanto y no tuvo tiempo a nada cuando ya estaba contra el piso con un enorme lobo negro sobre él

Gaara le reconoció, había cambiado, no tenía el mismo aspecto que antes pero sabía que ese animal era Sasuke. El can mostraba los colmillos y lanzaba mordiscos cerca de su cara que chocaba sus dientes produciendo un sonido hueco y amenazante, rugía y soplaba aire por la nariz que se transformaban en nubecillas de vapor. Pero el pelirrojo no osó moverse, oponer resistencia, defenderse… nada

Ante tanta docilidad el gran animal entrecerró los ojos, indeciso, pero antes de hacer nada un silbido animal le llamó desde las entrañas del bosque, obligándole a abandonar su posición y a punto estuvo de irse cuando Gaara se levantó rápidamente interponiéndose en el camino del lobo

- he venido a enfrentar mis culpas, y… a pedirte perdón- el lobo soltó una brusca exhalación por la nariz, indignado, buscando rodear al pelirrojo pero este se interpuso nuevamente- quiero que termines lo que hace diez años dejaste incompleto, sé que mi vida no bastará jamás para reemplazar la que le he quitado a Naruto pero quiero pagar con algo mis errores

Otro silbido apuró al lobo, y el animal se empezó a exasperar, Gaara le cerraba el paso insistentemente y aunque no portaba armas ni parecía guardar segundas intenciones, solo su presencia estaba enfureciendo al Rey. Un último silbido le llamo y cuando el pelirrojo le impidió pasar nuevamente soltó un rugido tal que consiguió estremecer de temor al hombre, le embistió con el costado azotándolo contra un árbol. Allí atrapado entre el tronco y un enrabietado Sasuke, pensó que le había llegado la hora, hubiera deseado un poco mas de tiempo para confesarle unas cuantas cosas pero tal parece que ese no sería el caso, suspiró hondo y bajó la cabeza resignado cuando el gran lobo le mandó una dentellada de anticipación pero esta no le alcanzó del todo, simplemente cerrándose las mandíbulas a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Un silbido mucho más suave y cercano llamó la atención de ambos, el hermoso felino blanco emergía sin el niño de entre unos arbustos, con un andar ligero y grácil que disimulaba muy bien el gran peso que se guardaba el gran espécimen. Gaara no recordaba haber visto una criatura similar en la temporada que estuvo cautivo en el bosque, seguramente jamás podría olvidar animal más hermoso como ese, pero también era obvio que en todos esos años hubieran pasado muchas cosas. El gran gato miró la escena detenidamente un par de segundos indeciso hasta que con un siseo corto le ordeno al lobo retroceder, siendo obedecido en el acto, cosa que sorprendió a Gaara, tal vez ese lobo no era realmente Sasuke, el Rey no hubiera permitido nunca que algún otro le doblegara

El fenilo ondeó la cola antes de trotar hacia él, frotándose cariñosamente en un costado del can al pasar por su lado, y deteniéndose a escaso medio metro de un nervioso pelirrojo. El gato era mas pequeño que el lobo pero eso no lo hacia menos peligroso, apostaba lo que fuera a que era mucho más ágil y rápido, y si estaba a cargo ahora… significaba que su vida dependía de él

-cuanto tiempo Gaara…- escuchó una voz en su mente, una que conocía muy bien, sintió que se le paraba el corazón y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, era imposible…- Has crecido mucho…

-¿N-naruto?- sentía que las letras se le atoraban en la garganta, dudaba que su voz hubiera sonado con la fuerza necesaria para dejarse oír pero el felino pudo captar la pregunta fácilmente

-Me alegro de verte – el gato se sentó enrollando la cola en torno a él, esperando que con eso el pelirrojo se relajara un poco- perdona a Sasuke, él si, no ha cambiado nada…- las rasgadas pupilas azules se giraron hacia el aludido quien se encontraba completamente erizado y tenso, no le agradaba para nada que precisamente ese humano estuviera junto a su pareja - ¿A qué has venido?

-Y-yo…- estaba actuando como un idiota, pero era inevitable, durante diez años ha creído que Naruto había muerto pero ese felino… con poca fuerza en las piernas se deslizó por el tronco, terminando desmadejado en el suelo y los ojos fijos en los azules, incapaz de razonar nada coherente- estas… vivo- pronunció por fin

- ¿¡Acaso esperabas encontrarlo muerto! – rugió molesto el lobo enseñándole los dientes

-¡No!- negó automáticamente recuperando algo de postura- ¡todos estos años he tratado de buscar la forma de pagar mis errores pero nunca encontré la manera, no importaba lo que hiciese jamás conseguía la paz y vivía atormentándome!- tomó aire con prisa y se ubicó de rodillas ante un blanco felino algo acongojado de ojos lejanos- Creí… creí que esa noche yo… yo te había… - sin poder contenerse un segundo más dejó escapar las amargas lagrimas, bajando la cabeza arrepentido y tembloroso- causé tanto dolor…solo… solo quiero pagar mis errores, solo quiero un poco de paz

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro gentilmente, el toque era calido y ahogó una exhalación al sentir como algo le brindaba un poco de calor en el alma. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, sólo lo justo para que sus ojos pudieran ver a quien tuviese delante, acostumbrado a disimular las marcas de su rostro. Un Naruto tan joven y hermoso como recordaba le sonrío al cruzarse sus miradas, completamente vestido de blanco como aquel día que le viera la primera vez, no había envejecido un solo día, todo lo contrario, parecía aún más hermoso, mágico…

-¿Cuánto dolor has cargado en tu espalda? ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez que has caminado sin culpa anclada a tus pies?- le preguntó, pero las respuestas se sobreentendían- dime Gaara, ¿de que te sirve haber venido a pedir perdón si todavía no te perdonas a ti mismo?

-¿Qué importa ya lo que piense alguien como yo?- ladeó el rostro rozando con los dedos las marcas de su cara, las cicatrices que le recordaban sus errores- yo soy el que ha causado daño, te lastimé profundamente… es tu perdón el que quiero, no importa lo demás

- ¿eres tonto? jamás te culpe de nada…- los ojos aguamarina se precipitaron a los suyos, olvidándose de su prudencia para no dejar ver sus cicatrices, el pelirrojo estaba paralizado solo tratando de adivinar el significados tras esas palabras- no te guardo rencor ni recelo, tus acciones no me han marcado, vivo sin miedo y duermo en paz, no tengo sombras que me persignan del pasado. Cuando te recuerdo veo a ese joven que me hacía compañía, nada más y nada menos- soltó una ligera carcajada viendo de reojo a su amado apuntándolo luego con el dedo- creo que es a Sasuke al que deberías pedirle perdón, él todavía te guarda cierto disgusto

- disgusto es poco…- murmuro el aludido con un gruñido

- P-pero…- ¿de que estaba hablando? Debería de odiarlo, ¿Por qué no le culpaba?

-tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo Gaara- repitió el joven Sol, estirando una mano para acariciarle la majilla marcada- solo así encontraras la paz que buscas…- un ligero hormigueo cubrió su rostro, extendiéndose lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo. La sensación era agradable y un extraño confort le invadía con ella- camina hacia delante estando en paz contigo mismo…

Entonces se separó del pelirrojo y en un suspiro había recobrado su forma felina, regresando al lado del lobo, ambos intercambiando miradas intensas y que eran capaces de comunicarse sin palabras. No tenía muy en claro que era lo que les había pasado a esos dos, pero eso era irrelevante, podía ver claramente cuanto amor se tenían, mucho mas intenso, devoto y fiel, y se alegró por ello, lejos de sentir los celos enfermizos que siempre le invadían al contemplarlos de esa forma, se alegraba al verlos así, pues quería decir que sus acciones no habían logrado afectarlos, parecía que había reforzado sus sentimientos. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, tenía que aprender a perdonarse a si mismo si deseaba esa paz que tanto buscaba, ya que ellos habían seguido adelante sin hacer cuenta de él o de nadie mas

Se incorporó lentamente, como un artista que no desea espantar a las aves antes de poder plasmarlas en lienzo, observando a esos dos, trasformados en magnificas bestias, no podían lucir mas majestuosos e inalcanzables, entendiéndolo ahora más que nunca, jamás hubo lugar para él allí, tenía que buscar su propio camino y seguir adelante como ellos lo hicieron ya

-¡Papi te estas tardando!- se escuchó la voz del niño que antes se llevara Naruto. Saliendo entre los árboles, y corriendo hacia la pareja, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del felino blanco

-Yuu-chan está muy desobediente- riñó el felino tomando la forma del joven sol para cargar al pequeño de ocho años en brazos- ¿qué te ha dicho tu Padre?

-¡Me estaba aburriendo!- respondió con una expresión indignada en el rostro, muy similar a las expresiones de Sasuke, haciendo reír al Sol- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó celoso rodeando el cuello de su papi con los brazos, aparentemente eso también era herencia del moreno

-un viejo amigo…- respondió acariciando con mimo los cabellos rubios de su pequeño, meciéndolo lentamente para calmarlo, no le gustaría tener a su hijo y a su amado caballero juntos contra el pelirrojo- Gaara te presento a Yuuki, nuestro hijo

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la boca abierta ante un sonriente Naruto, un lobo cuyas facciones animales no le impedían formar una socarrona expresión de prepotencia, y un pequeño niño que le veía con recelo y prontamente le sacaba la lengua burlon

…

Despedir a Gaara fue fácil, lo difícil fue aguantar a su pequeño hijo y a Sasuke después, a ninguno de los dos le había gustado que se portara tan amable con otro hombre, pero no por nada les conocía muy bien y sabía como calmarles. Explicarle al pelirrojo cazador como era que habían logrado tener un hijo fue necesario, estaría totalmente perdido si así no fuese, y también estuvo el asunto de explicarle como era que las cicatrices de su cuerpo se habían borrado, Gaara sólo se asomo en las aguas del río y notó claramente como su piel ya no estaba desfigurada, colmando después de agradecimientos al joven Sol para total disgusto de su familia

Más tranquilos y en la intimidad de pareja, Naruto preguntó a su amado caballero el porque no se había dejado ver con su aspecto humano ante el cazador, y aunque fue algo complicado logró hacerlo confesar. No hubiera habido satisfacción más grande para Sasuke que restregarle en la cara a ese maldito pelirrojo la verdad de su persona, hacerle ver que ese aspecto de bestia que tanto asco le causara hace diez años, no era otra cosa que una maldición y que realmente él era un humano que hasta príncipe de un reino llegó a ser, pero había dicho que aquello no valía la pena, además no quería confiarle tal secreto a un tipo como aquel, ni enlazarle mas en sus vidas. Naruto le comprendió y no preguntó nada mas, había sido bueno volver a ver al pelirrojo, pero realmente ello no contaba con prioridad o importancia para alguien como el Sol del bosque

Había cosas que le ocupaban la mente con mayor importancia, como que su Oba-chan le reñiría si se enteraba que había usado sus poderes mágicos en un humano ordinario sin su consentimiento, o que no había practicado los últimos conjuros que la bruja les dejara la ultima vez que le visitó. Las preocupaciones de su amado respecto al poblado que se estaba asentando al sur, demasiado cerca de su bosque, o las travesuras de su hijo y los cachorros del bosque que cada día eran más y más osadas. Él era un chico muy ocupado, y tenía que cuidar de todo lo que amaba, por eso no había tiempo de mirar al pasado, lo que importaba era el futuro

El futuro del bosque, buscar mantenerle y si era posible hacerlo más grande

El futuro de su querido hijo, que por el momento crecía al mismo ritmo que el de un humano normal, pero que al cumplir la mayoría de edad podría decidir si hacer su vida o quedarse a su lado con parte del poder mágico que estaba dispuesto a brindarle

El futuro junto a su amado Sasuke… aunque realmente esto ultimo era lo único de lo que no se preocupaba, tenía la certeza de que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, ellos dos seguirían juntos por siempre sin dejar de amarse jamás. Y cada noche cuando dormían juntos, sintiendo como él le abrazaba con tanto cariño, se aseguraba más y más de eso

Si, Naruto era El Sol del Bosque, aquel que le brindaba amor y calidez a todas sus criaturas, pareja del Rey, ante quien todos se doblegaban y obedecían, y padre de un pequeño tesoro que era la viva imagen de sus progenitores y fuente de todo el orgullo de los mismos. No había cabida a otras cosas, se sentía completo y eso nada podría cambiarlo nunca… o tal vez….

-se han tardado un poco…- comento a su lobo quien cargaba en la espalda al pequeño Yuuki

-Padre no a querido correr mucho porque teme que me caiga de su lomo- comentó el pequeño compartiendo una miradita cómplice con el ahora moreno- tengo hambre ¡vamos a comer! – gritó corriendo directo al manantial, desapareciendo en sus aguas rápidamente

-bien, ¿me dirás ahora de que han estado hablando para que se demoraran tanto en tu patrullaje? – los brazos cruzados y los ojos acusadores diciéndole a Sasuke que definitivamente no existía manera de engañar a su amado

-¿sabes lo que me a pedido el niño?- preguntó de regreso rodeando al rubio para abrazarlo por la espalda, besando con cariño su hombro desnudo, por donde la túnica se había deslizado

-tu dirás…- respondió entrelazando los dedos con una de las manos que le abrazaban el pecho

- ¿no se te ocurre nada?- deslizó la mano libre en descenso por el pecho de su sol hasta su vientre, trazando lentos y suaves círculos allí, sonriendo cuando Naruto lo vio por sobre el hombro con un sonrojo creciente – me dijo que…

-¡Papi se me olvido preguntarte!- gritó Yuuki saltando a los brazos de su rubio padre inesperadamente- ¿podrías darme una hermanita?, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!… ¿Papi?... ¡Padre, papi se esta poniendo todo rojo!

Bueno, tal vez si habría cabida para otras cosas después de todo…

.

.FIN.

.

* * *

><p>Jajajaja a que el final no esta lindo ^w^?... ya ven que Yuuki es tan lindo como su papi pero tan posesivo como su Padre jajajaja. Gaara salio mejor parado de lo que muchos de seguro habrán deseado pero seria IMPOSIBLE para alguien como Naruto guardar rencores Kyaaaaa mi lindo Sol!<p>

La respuesta a los reviews por aquí! :

Aedora: mas linda tu TT_TT, pero yo se que en el fondo me quieres! No lo podrás negar nunca muajajajaja y para tu entero dolor de cabeza y para felicidad de las lectoras aun tengo muuuuchos fic para publicar muajajajajajajajajaja Cof cof* (joder me ahogue)

Yuzed Nowari: no estaba muerta, solo parcialmente desviada del buen camino (entiéndase el yaoi XD). Como ya dijiste todo a salido mas que bien y ya veras que se va a poner mejor XD. Sip Gaara termino algo traumado pero felizmente perdonado, suertudo -_-… creo que la duda de que naru tuvo o no bebes ya se te aclaro, lo que queda ahora es que Yuuki se salga con la luya y logre tener una hermanita ^w^. el pueblo de Gaara esta bien, solo que cuando Sasuke fue a por su lindo sol este se quemo un poquito XD, la relacion de su ubicación es similar a la que tienen konoha y suna. Me sonroja mucho eso de que te gusta mucho mi forma de narrar XD me da penita, aun necesito mejorar mucho, pero prometo seguir adelante y traer muchos mas fic! Y dije a Naki que espero que le gustase mi lemon XD (ya que no quería ponerlo muy explícito, viniendo de un fic que seria puramente amoroso me a cosa)

topita chan: a mi beta no le gustan los besos (es muy amargada para eso XD) pero con gusto yo si los recibió XD, Sasuke tenia que seguir siendo el Rey, son o sin forma de bestia todos le guardan su respeto jajaja, Naruto lindo con bebe y pues bastante celosito le salio XD, gracias por leer y espero contar contigo para otros fics!

thalis: para ti que querías saber que pasaba con la familia de naru, pues me supongo que la ultima parte te a gustado no? Jajaja Yuuki es un tesoro para sus padres que se aman mas que nunca y era normal que un hijo piuda a cierta edad a una hermanita, lo que deja a naruto a cuadritos pero claro que muy feliz! Jajaja gracias por tu rr!

sasukita15: que bueno que te gustara el fic! Este capi era para enclarescer que naru solo presentaba los síntomas del embarazo, aun no tenia al bebe! Ojo

Fabianadat: para el malo… podía usar a cualquier personaje pero Gaara encajaba en el papel, no tengo nada contra él… salio bien parado en este capi y ya ves que todo siguió igual de perfecto! Gracias por tu rr!

narutteba: aquí con mucho orgullo presentando a Yuuki el bebe de este intenso amor! Jajaja espero que este epilogo te gustara y gracias por tu comentario!

MAUANGEL: seeeeh se que me tarde la madre de tiempo TT-TT siento que traicione tu confianza y la de todos pero hey! Aquí estoy puntual! Juro que tratare de no retrasarme para mis otros fic de nuevo! Espero que te guste este epilogo y espero con ganas tu comentario suerte con los exámenes!

Magusficty: pues lamento no haber sacado a las parejas de los animalitos, pero ya seria demasiada información para un simple epilogo jejeje, pero aki entre nos, para kyubi me imagine a una zorrita muy muy linda que en vez de tener blanco en sus patas, vientre y orejas tuviese negro y fuese asi toda sensual y que kyubi se quedara con cara de soso tipo * ¬ * , ajajaja gracias por tu rr!

Luna: aki el epilogo con naru embarazado XD, y parido y con un Yuuki pidiéndole otra nene ajajaja espero que te gustara este capi, Sayo!

SuZakUSeIRyU: baka? ( jinjuriki en una esquina toda deprimida TT_TT) aquí esta el epilogo! No me mates solo tómalo y vete! Jiraiya siempre estuvo muerto, Tsunade maldijo a sasuke porque ella le pidio ayuda para salvarlo pero sasuke se negó y el viejo se murió por eso fue que lo maldijo, Gaara ya esta bien, si hasta le curaron las cicatrices para que se andará quejando después XD, naru es muy bondadoso de verdad jajajaja

Yuki-2310: claro que se salvó como iba a vivir sasuke teme sin él? Si quieres alguno de los cachorritos ve y cogelo pero te deseo suerte son muy revoltosos todos JAJAJAJa… naruto y su embaraso y el que se sensibiliso fue sasuke jajaja eso pasa en algunas parejas XD, Gaara sufrio lo suyo XD pero la cara que puso al ver a naru no tiene precio jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario!

veruto kaname: bienvenida nueva lectora! Nunca es tarde para ser sasunaru fan XD, espero que este epilogo te gustara! Ya vez que todo salio genial para todos y pues ahora naru con un hijo que le pide una hermanita XD jajajaja gracias por tu comentario!

Niknok19: de nada! Me encanta escribir fic de estos dos! Espero que el epilogo te guste y gracias a ti por tu comentario las autoras no somos nada sin los comentario

Bueno como este es el termino de este fic me supongo que pues les dará nostalgia o algo, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no vallan a dejar un comentario que el epilogo no sale de gratis! Espero sus **Reviews**!


End file.
